


Счастье для альфы. Минимум миниморум

by anadan, Kykolnik



Series: Счастье для альфы [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: Продолжение истории "Счастье для альфы". Дети выросли или, по крайней мере, повзрослели. Осталось теперь найти свое наименьшее допустимое счастье...Сцены насилия, естественно, присутствуют, как и во всех моих работах. Впечатлительные, подумайте дважды, прежде, чем перевернуть первую страницу. Для поклонников Хэппи Энда хорошая новость - ТУТ он есть.Автор - Kykolnik (редактура - anadan)/
Series: Счастье для альфы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592842
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава 1

Могучие зелено-синие склоны приветливо встречали проезжающие машины и мотоциклы. Взгляд цеплялся за насыщенный зеленый цвет крон деревьев, глубокое голубое небо и виднеющееся сбоку от трассы море. Следить за серым полотном гладкого асфальта в окружении красивой природы не хотелось никому. Поскольку сейчас мотоцикл мчался по горному серпантину, дорога была практически пустой. Еще примерно тридцать минут и Фейлон вырулит к границе Европейско-Центральной корпорации. Мотор вызывающе заревел, увеличивая скорость.

Фейлон Хейне, пользующийся в путешествиях именем отца-омеги — Бэйли, промчался сквозь прозрачный силовой барьер пятого сектора корпорации. Его данные отбились в системе пересечения территорий. Парень немного сбавил скорость, разглядывая появляющиеся на дисплее шлема значки. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув мигнувшему в правом углу дисплея коду подтверждения от Центральной корпорации, Фейлон тут же отправил брату информацию о пересечении границы территорий.

Да, в свои двадцать он продолжал отчитываться старшим братьям. Вот каково это — быть единственным омегой в окружении братьев-альф. Хотя, чего душой кривить, Фейлон знал, из-за чего его, если и не держат под колпаком, то всячески опекают. А в семье короля Северных территорий Рихарда Хейне по-другому и быть не могло. Особенно после случая с похищением маленького Фейлона. Мальчику было семь лет. Так уж вышло, что жизнь наследника кажется привлекательным орудием воздействия на главу корпорации.

Его отец, Рихард, в то время стремительно расширял территории, заключая выгодные сделки и скупая обесценивающиеся акции предприятий соседней корпорации. Ну да, альфа приложил руку к краху соседа, только вот с объединением земель и капиталов простой люд лишь выиграл. При своем крутом нраве, Хейне был справедлив, хоть и безжалостен. Последней попыткой как-то повлиять на Рихарда было похищение его единственного сына-омеги. Вот только никто и не представлял, во что выльется эта поистине глупая затея. Никто, никто, понимаете, не может переходить дорогу тому, кто есть Закон.

Фейлона похитили во время школьной экскурсии. Мальчика не было пять дней. Пять долгих мучительных дней как для родителей, так и для самого Фейлона. Когда наконец ребенка нашли, все выдохнули с облегчением.

Операция по ликвидации преступников прошла быстро и гладко. В том полуразрушенном перекошенном здании на границе территорий обосновалась группа исполнителей в составе четырех человек. Наемники падали, скошенные пулями прямо перед глазами ребенка, запертого в небольшой клетке для собак. Рихард всегда руководствовался правилом: собрался убить — убивай. Не раздумывая, не пугая, делай это быстро, без сомнений и сожалений. Иногда он позволял себе проявление жестокости — бессмысленной и беспощадной, но не в этом случае. Когда нервы натянуты до предела, личная гвардия прочесывает территорию густым гребнем, конкуренты пытаются диктовать свои условия сделки, а дома любимый супруг с каменным неживым лицом, ты жаждешь мгновенного результата, быстрого устранения объектов, а злость и раздражение сбросить можно и после. После того, как сын окажется дома, в теплых сильных руках своих отцов. Сердце альфы до сих пор сжималось от ярости и воспоминаний о том, как он раскрыл коробку с обрезанными пламенными волосами его сына, его сокровища. Стоит ли говорить, что заказчики тоже заплатили жизнями за нанесенное дому Хейне оскорбление. Жестоко заплатили.

Фейлона, перепуганного, испачканного, исхудавшего, в синяках, подозрительно молчаливого, доставили в больницу. Его отец-омега не отходил от сына две недели, отказываясь покидать палату, боясь, что его мальчик снова пропадет.

Двое суток Фейлон спал. Это был лечебный необходимый сон в специальной восстанавливающей камере. Врачи, обследовав его, не нашли видимых повреждений или травм, омегу даже проверили на попытку изнасилования. Ничего. Многочисленные синяки и искусанные руки. Вот только шок от пережитого никак не желал отпускать мальчика. Он сжимался, цеплялся за отца мертвой хваткой, опасаясь, что окружающая действительность пропадет, набросится на него снова голодной пастью узкой клетки, грубыми прикосновениями воняющего похотью альфы.

Спустя пять дней Фейлон впервые заговорил. К нему пришли «ищейки» отца и Рассел. Рассел не был ему чужим, он всегда привлекал маленького омегу своей аурой силы и спокойствия. То, что омега не мог сказать отцу, он, заламывая руки и кусая губы, рассказал Расселу. Вспоминать было страшно. Он говорил про легкие тумаки, про обливание холодной водой, противный смех, иголками впивающийся под кожу ребенка, про объедки с их стола вместо нормальной еды и про сальные взгляды одного из похитителей. Тот альфа вонял просто отвратительно, вонял похотью настолько, что у омеги стягивало слезами и страхом горло, а умоляющие взгляды, которые он бросал на других, умело игнорировались, прятались за мерзким подначиванием и запугиванием. Много ли надо ребенку, чтобы бояться? Самую малость. Его оставляли с «чудовищем», жаждущим детского тела.

Рассказывая это, он старался не смотреть на сидящих рядом с ним мужчин, сжимая маленькие кулачки на больничной простыне и вздрагивая от малейшего шороха. В глазах предательски щипало, голос начинал дрожать. А еще Фейлон старался не думать о том, как сейчас, в ужасе и отчаянии, прижимается к отцу его папа, пряча свое лицо у того на груди. Как его красивый любимый папочка корит себя за случившееся и в очередной раз, войдя в палату, попросит у сына прощения. А отец… Мальчик страшно боялся увидеть неприятие в глазах отца или братьев, ведь он…ведь он теперь сломанный, поврежденный. Фейлон искренне не понимал, почему папа извиняется, а отец становится перед ним на колени и долго целует детские ладошки. Такой большой, сильный, бесстрашный правитель и даже, чего греха таить, убийца, склонялся перед ним и продолжал звать его, Фейлона, «своим сокровищем».

В те минуты детское сердечко сжимала тугая лента отвращения к себе, ведь он не смог, не смог выбраться, спастись самостоятельно. Он слабый представитель сильного семейства, омега, паршивая овца. Он опозорил фамилию Хейне своей слабостью. Он был вынужден ждать, как обычный ребенок, омега, пока за ним придут или пока его не убьют. И от этих раздирающих его эмоций мальчику хотелось сдохнуть, лишь бы не видеть вину в глазах родных. Фейлон чувствовал их боль буквально на физическом уровне. Чувствовал, разделял, а вот излечить не мог. Он даже себе не мог помочь, что уж говорить про кого-то.

— Что он тебе делал? — спокойно спросил Рассел, словно они говорили о несделанной домашней работе, а не о похищении. Фейлон не поднял глаза, продолжал рассматривать свои руки.

— Он…глад-дил меня, касался…т-трогал м-меня… Снимал мне брюки и… — мальчик запнулся. Воспоминание того, как с маленького тощего тельца медленно и до колик пошло стаскивали штанишки, в которые мальчик отчаянно цеплялся, вызывало очередной приступ икоты и волну красных пятен на лице. А мерзкий смех мужчин набатом разрывал голову. — Трогал…там…

— Фейлон, мальчик мой, — ласково позвал его Рассел, — я тебя люблю всем сердцем, ты же знаешь? — Мальчишка кивнул, несмело оторвав глаза от собственных ладоней и взглянув украдкой на Рассела. — Ты самый смелый омега. Самый сильный мальчик. Сильнее многих с фамилией Хейне, — Рассел уверенно накрыл ладонью детскую ладошку, подбирая тщательно слова. — Я горжусь тобой, Илон. Правда, горжусь. И Мичи тобой гордится, и отцы. Мы все знаем, что ты самый достойный и мужественный мальчик из всех. Ты мне веришь, Фейлон? — Омега кивнул, смаргивая крупные, застывшие на ресницах слезы. — Все хорошо. Больше тебя никто не обидит, ты мне веришь? — Еще кивок.

— Он… Мял там… П-пихал пальцы в рот… Сдавливал до боли… К-кусал меня… — дрогнувшим голосом отозвался мальчик. Мурашки табуном промчались по телу. — И…гладил себя…иногда заставлял меня т-трогать его… рукой, — он вздрогнул, взгляд уперся в одну точку.

Рассел сел ближе и, обняв Фейлона, тихо прошептал ему на ухо:

— Ты ни в чем не виноват. Все уже хорошо. И всегда будет хорошо. Ты — храбрый мальчик. — Фейлон робко улыбнулся.

— Я хочу, чтобы Эспарце скормили его собственный член, — прошипел, едва сдерживая злость, Нешфилд Хейне, глядя в зеркальное окно больничной палаты. — Я хочу, чтобы он мучился, Рихард, — сверкнул глазами омега, повернувшись к супругу.

— Я обещаю. Так и будет.

Оставшееся время с мальчиком в госпитале работали психологи. Оказалось, что все-таки некий вред ребенку нанесли — психологическая травма вылилась в клаустрофобию и боязнь темноты. Как только Фейлон оказывался «заперт» в четырех стенах, в узком, маленьком или темном месте, у него случалась истерика, поначалу часто сопровождающаяся приступами остановки дыхания. Понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы сгладить последствия похищения и чтобы мальчик перестал кричать по ночам. С тех пор его опекают и берегут, как жемчужину короны.

Но, увы, из-за нервного срыва, гормонального всплеска, пережитого в детстве, течки у него начались поздно, а точнее совсем недавно. Ну как течки — одна. В прошлом году. А запах… Безусловно, он был, только тонкий, слабо выраженный, для многих — незаметный. Так что, в целом, Фейлон выглядел как бета. Начитанный, рассудительный, тщательно взвешивающий свои поступки и слова и немного отстраненный, возможно, даже холодный, как натуральный бета.

Он так и не научился доверять людям полностью. Есть приятели, но нет друзей. Его сокровищем была семья и братья. Вот уж кто знал о нем если не все, то многое, и всегда подстраховывал.

Самому старшему скоро двадцати восьми. И он, Деймос, уже работает в корпорации. Бэйли, которому двадцать два, заканчивает свое обучение и подрабатывает тоже в Корпорации. А Ричард, который не намного младше Фейлона, в свои восемнадцать с половиной лет зарекомендовал себя отличным бойцом. Им занимаются Рассел и Мичи. Готовят первоклассного члена будущей команды Хейне, которая встанет у руля Северного округа.

Одному только Фейлону было душно под опекой Хейне. Он выпросил себе время на путешествия, понимая, что он из своих альф может веревки вить, если очень постарается. Сложнее было уговорить отпустить его одного, а не под крылом охраны или гвардии. В итоге, битва в коалиции с папой принесла свои плоды. Фейлон выторговал себе шесть месяцев без охраны, подав все под соусом, что ему следует научиться встречаться со своими страхами не в книгах, а наяву, и узнать, что значит жить самостоятельно, ведь ему уже двадцать. Тем более, Илон не так уж плох в единоборствах и сможет за себя постоять. Давить на сильную половину семьи было необходимо, иначе его так и будут считать хрустальной вазой, наполненной болью и комплексами, а не равным им, пусть не по силе, но по твердости характера.

Деймос потребовал отчет о перемещениях брата ежедневно, но Фейлон ослабил рамки до «раз в три дня и как только буду пересекать границы секторов или территорий». После этого Рихард вручил ему байк последней модели, так как автомобили омега переносил плохо, а вот с двухколесным другом подружился еще в шестнадцать. Базовый курс самообороны он прошел уже давно, постоянные тренировки вылепили ему аккуратное подтянутое тело, правда, не настолько шикарное, как у альф, но все же и не такое тщедушное, как у большинства омег.

И вот, Фейлон с поддельными документами на имя «Фейлон Бэйли», чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания фамилией, которую знает каждая дворовая мышь по всему миру, уже месяц предоставлен себе на просторах дорог.

Это может показаться странным, но омега чувствовал себя счастливым. Ощущения свободы и полета выращивали в крови эндорфин, а вытатуированные на всю спину механические крылья грозились вот-вот распрямиться. Он узнавал другие сектора, другие территории как простой турист, а не как владелец или потенциальный компаньон. И это его подкупало. Люди, природа, свобода. Он стремился жить, обмануться, убедить себя в том, что он уже не ребенок, что страхи давно в прошлом.

Фейлон остановился на окраине секторов пять и четыре в придорожном кафе. Есть хотелось немилосердно. Внешне забегаловка не располагала к чему-то стоящему, но внутри было чисто, ухожено и вкусно пахло жареным мясом. Омега присел за столик, заказал комплексный обед, на часах уже было около полудня, и стал разглядывать выуженную из кармана кожаной добротной куртки карту. Следовало продумать маршрут.

Внезапно его внимание привлекли выстрелы и визг автомобильных шин. Одна, с виду дорогая, явно пуленепробиваемая машина жалобно засвистела прострелянными шинами, и ее понесло на обочину.

«Разрывные», — подумал Фейлон. Он видел такие не раз. Статус обязывал.

Машина-агрессор пронеслась мимо, выстрелив едва ли не в упор, но автомобиль, явно не простого смертного, лишь кувыркнулся, приземлившись на крышу, взрыва или, не доведи бездна, пламени не последовало.

«Хорошая тачка, — подумал Фейлон, — качественная».

Фейлон с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, поглощая принесенную еду. Через минуту возникла машина сопровождения.

«А вот и отставшие охранники», — вновь отметил про себя омега.

Из обстрелянной машины уже выбрался высокий, даже издалека видно, что высокий, мужчина в дорогом однобортном черном костюме. Спустя десять минут рядом с пострадавшим авто появилась машина полиции.

«Ничего себе! — присвистнул Фейлон. — Быстро сработано».

После появления человека в форме омега потерял интерес к происходящему и сосредоточился на еде.

Он вышел из кафешки, удерживая в руках шлем, и взглянул на мужчин возле обстрелянного авто. Тот, что вне всяких сомнений, главный, внимательно посмотрел на Фейлона, буквально впившись в него взглядом, как крюками. Парень выгнул вопросительно бровь, а затем отмахнулся от странной тревоги, кольнувшей сердце. Мало ли, может быть мужчина просто напряжен из-за ситуации. Он прошел к байку, ухватив обрывок разговора.

— …если бы был номерной знак машины, — говорил мужчина в форме.

— Как-то не до разглядывания знаков отличия было, — рявкнули в ответ.

Фейлон ухмыльнулся уголками губ и проверил встроенную камеру в мотоцикле. Следовало уйти, об этом вопили его инстинкты. Проигнорировать слова мужчин. Это не его дело, не его…

Вздохнув, он тихо прошептал: «Ну, давай, парень. Не бойся».

Фейлон запрыгнул на байк и даже включил зажигание, датчики на шлеме приветливо мигнули, подстраиваясь под владельца. Секунды шли, а он так и стоял на месте. Чертыхнувшись и снова вздохнув, понял, что просто не может уехать. Не может и все тут!

Омега не торопясь шел к группе мужчин, позволяя себя заметить. Когда на него внимательно посмотрели все собравшиеся, включая напрягшихся охранников, Фейлон, слегка повысив голос, сказал:

— Офицер, моя камера сумела заснять автомобиль. — Он замер на безопасном расстоянии, не приближаясь больше и сжимая в руке шлем, в другой руке он держал маленький девайс, именуемый камерой.

— Подойди ближе, парень, — позвал мужчина в форме, сделав приглашающий жест.

Фейлон приблизился и непроизвольно стушевался. Мужчина, который был главным, возвышался над ним на две головы, а его фигура в пол-оборота издалека не казалась такой массивной, как сейчас, вблизи.

Офицер окинул его изучающим взглядом. Да, Фейлон прекрасно знал, как выглядит со стороны: огненно-рыжие коротко стриженные, выбритые с боков волосы спускались на шею драконьим хвостом, выразительные глаза фиолетового цвета, привлекательный абрис губ, невысокий рост — 165 сантиметров, делали его довольно красивым, интересным противоположному полу. Вот только сам Фейлон заводить настолько близких друзей не спешил. Как-то не было того, на кого бы отзывалось сердце.

— Ты хоть совершеннолетний, малыш? — спросил офицер, и Фейлон незаметно скрипнул зубами, выдавливая улыбку.

— Если вас смущает мой внешний вид, тогда я пошел. Извините, что помешал, — он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но коп его остановил.

— Не горячись, парень, — примирительно отозвался он. — Если правда можешь помочь, буду признателен.

Омега протянул девайс мужчине, чувствуя на себе пронзительный взгляд альфы в костюме. Хотелось все бросить и бежать не оглядываясь, вот как он себя чувствовал под этим взглядом.

Осторожно подняв глаза, он запутался в паутине черных глаз. Альфа смотрел на него не отрываясь, а у Фейлона затряслись поджилки. «Скверно».

— Парень, ты просто чудо! И номерной знак, и марка авто, и даже стрелка немного видно. Потрясающая игрушка. Где взял? — спросил коп.

— Подарили.

— Присядешь со мной, — он кивнул на свое авто, — кое-какие бумаги подпишешь и будешь свободен.

— А можно тут? — поинтересовался парень, косясь на авто.

Офицер пожал плечами и вернулся через минуту с несколькими листками стандартных форм. Он протянул их Фейлону.

— Ну держи, заполняй.

Парень облокотился о капот первой попавшейся машины и стал быстро чиркать ручкой.

— Когда вы вернете мне камеру? — спросил Фейлон.

— Укажи свои контакты, мы скопируем информацию и отдадим. День-два?

Омега недовольно поджал губы, но кивнул, что-то дописав. Протянув бумаги, он вопросительно посмотрел на офицера.

— Спасибо, я с тобой свяжусь.

Кивнув, Фейлон собирался было уйти, но его остановил другой голос. Приятный, обволакивающий.

— Могу я узнать имя моего спасителя? — спросил альфа, слегка улыбаясь.

— Зачем? 

Мужчина явно немного опешил, уверенный в своей неотразимости. Хотя он и вправду был шикарен, единственное, что настораживало Фейлона — возраст. Альфа выглядел намного старше его.

— Я бы хотел отблагодарить тебя за помощь.

— Не стоит.

— Поужинай со мной.

— Не припомню, чтобы мы перешли на «ты».

Губы альфы растянулись в заинтересованной улыбке.

— Составьте мне компанию за сегодняшним ужином, молодой человек. Пожалуйста.

Фейлон внимательно смотрел на мужчину. Взгляд скользнул на телохранителей. «Явно кто-то из местных князей. Только мы ходим в окружении такого количества охраны».

— Ладно.

— Где вы остановились, молодой человек?

— Еще нигде.

— Куда же мне тогда подать машину? — альфа сощурился, испытующе, опасно.

— Назовите ресторан. Я сам доеду, — припечатал Фейлон.

— «Визави», сегодня в восемь вечера. Я закажу столик.

— Хорошо, — кивнул омега и отправился прочь.

Он легко впрыгнул на свой байк, приборная панель среагировала на код активации и мотор приветливо загудел. Фейлон надел шлем, кожей чувствуя чужой взгляд на себе. Мотоцикл заревел, и Фейлон сорвался с места, как и хотел с самого начала. Как только запутался в этих невозможно черных глазах.

***

Взяв у офицера бумаги, он быстро пробежался по имени и контактной информации парня. Потом передал бумаги одному из своих людей.

— Проверь его, — спокойно попросил альфа. — Не теряйте мальчика, офицер.

— Как я могу, ваша светлость, — залепетал мужчина. — Как прикажете. Вы — Закон.

— Передай данные о машине и все сведения «ищейкам». Пора прекратить эти игры в «кошки-мышки», — бросил мужчина, вытряхивая на ладонь сигарету.

— Все сделаю, сэр. Вам приглянулся этот мальчик? — вопрос повис в воздухе, как секира над шеей осужденного. Альфа окатил полицейского убийственным взглядом.

— Не твоего ума дело, — мужчина затушил сигарету о значок на груди офицера, взглядом обещая в следующий раз проделать тот же трюк с его головой. Полицейский уже успел пожалеть о неосторожно брошенных словах. Откуда ж ему было знать, что этот славный беточка заинтересует Закон. Хищно улыбнувшись, Андрес Крайзэ щелкнул по значку на прощание и прошел к целой машине, окруженной его людьми. Дверь была открыта, и альфа легко втек в салон.

Андрес Крайзэ. Альфа. Сорок четыре года. Закон и глава Центральной корпорации на бывшей Европейской территории. В данный момент пребывает в режиме холодной войны с соседней корпорацией, возглавляемой Тэ Хуном.

К слову, с Тэ Хуном они были давними друзьями, их связывало много общего, но сейчас дружба в прошлом, а их разделил «железный занавес» противостояния. Открытой войны не наблюдается, но нападения и желания урвать кусок от противника, как говорится, «налицо». Сегодняшний обстрел наконец поставил точку в терпении Андреса, который, в определенных кругах, славился своими жестокими и изощренными методами ликвидации врагов. Только до Тэ Хуна руки все не доходили.

Мужчины когда-то были очень дружны. Молодость, проведенная в стенах одного учебного заведения, сблизила будущих глав корпораций, сдружила. Повзрослев, отношения стали глубже, крепче, проверенные временем, они приносили прекрасные плоды новым правителям корпораций. И только зрелость пробила брешь в их дружбе.

Андрес возвращался домой. Не было смысла идти на работу, когда твоя голова забита мыслями об одном интересном рыжем бесенке.

Мальчишка — а по возрастным меркам этот Фейлон Бэйли, как Андрес успел убедиться, именно мальчишка — явно не местный, и если не догадывается, кем является Андрес, то понял, что тот занимает достаточно высокий пост в корпорации, раз его машину обстреляли. Интеллект у пацаненка легко читается в глазах, как и врожденная, а может, приобретенная осторожность.

Мужчина слегка улыбнулся. Забавный мальчик. Беточка. Внутренний зверь альфы предвкушающее заурчал, заворочался, легонько оцарапывая когтями свою клеть. К черту дела! Он уже распорядился отменить все встречи на сегодняшний вечер. Андрес собирается хорошо провести время с этим рыженьким пареньком.

— Горан, — обратился мужчина к одному из охранников, а по совместительству его секретарю, который быстро что-то щелкал в своем планшете. — Закажи мне столик в «Визави». На верхних этажах, в оранжерее.

— Весь этаж? — словно прочитав мысли шефа, поинтересовался крепкий альфа с коротко стрижеными черными волосами.

— Да, — подтвердил Андрес, возвращаясь мыслями к пареньку.

Красивые чувственные губы, рыжий гребень скрывающих шею волос, фиолетовые глаза в обрамлении пушистых коричневых ресниц. Невысокий, для Андреса даже маленький, рост парня невероятно гармонировал с его стройной, именно стройной фигурой — подтянутые мышцы не могла скрыть даже темная футболка и кожаная куртка, определенно дорогая, как и сам байк.

— Горан, ты проверил нашего нового знакомого? — альфа повернулся к мужчине.

— Занимаюсь, сэр, — Горан повернул планшет к Крайзэ. — Документы на имя Фейлона Бэйли. Ему двадцать лет. Пересек границу пятого сектора нашей корпорации сегодня около полудня. Я проверил его номерной знак. Байк зарегистрирован на Севере. А Североамериканскую корпорацию он покинул месяц назад. Маршрут его легко отслеживается, смотрите сами. На европейский округ он спустил колеса неделю назад. Летел самолетом. Рейс — АТ 4581. На его счету довольно крупная сумма денег. За прошедший месяц он никуда не влезал, ничего странного не совершал. Обычный сын состоятельных родителей, пожелавший увидеть мир, прежде чем трясина ответственности его поглотит, — патетично закончил Горан, разглядывая шефа.

— Думаешь, документы фальшивые? — альфа хмыкнул.

— Может быть. Но если это так, то подделка сделана на высшем уровне. По тому, что удалось найти за двадцать минут: ни семьи, ни каких-либо других связей.

— Так не бывает, — улыбнулся Андрес. — Найди хоть что-то, чтобы подтвердить его личность и связь с реальностью. Любое действие оставляет финансовый след.

Мужчина промолчал, продолжая копаться в планшете.

***

Фейлон летел вдоль синей полосы реки, аккурат по окраине большого города. Волнение, расползающееся по телу, отказывалось сдавать свои позиции. В голове все время всплывал образ пугающего альфы: высоченный, с черными провалами глаз, с иссиня-черными волосами, слегка подернутыми сединой, что довольно выгодно подчеркивало его моложавое лицо и определенно шикарное тело. Но больше всего омегу потряхивало из-за запаха самца. Такой сильный, выраженный властностью, подчеркнуто подавляющий аромат выбивал из головы все мысли, против желания заставляя склонить голову, пасть ниц. Подобным ароматом обладал его отец. Вот уж, да! С такими не поспоришь. Личности, не принимающие отказов. Что бы ни происходило, в их присутствии так и хочется вжать голову в плечи, особенно когда тебя отчитывают, как нерадивого ребенка.

Интересно, этот альфа такой же? Из «верхов»?

Фейлон решил выбрать отель среднего класса — три звезды ему как раз подойдут. Есть все необходимое и без пафоса. «Лутеччи-палаццо» встретил парня чистым аккуратным фойе и любезным персоналом. Гостиница была рассчитана на средний класс, туристов и командировочных сотрудников. То, что нужно.

Небольшой светлый номер 7124 выходил окнами на оживленную площадь. Фейлон постоял немного у окна, наблюдая за тем, как местные жители проживают свой день, и пошел в ванну. Часы показывали уже четыре часа. Ужин в восемь, и не явиться он не может. Правила хорошего тона никто не отменял, а его папа-омега просто прикончил бы сына за проявление подобного невежества.

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Фейлон быстро набрал папе сообщение на коммуникаторе, отрапортовал старшему брату об очередной остановке и, швырнув телефон на кровать, отправился в душ.

Ресторан «Визави» располагался в зале дорогой гостиницы. Едва двери перед Фейлоном распахнулись стараниями встречающего гостей официанта, как на парня дохнуло пафосом и роскошью. Возможно, подобный жест мог бы увлечь или удивить простого парня-бэту, которому такой монументализм и не снился, но никак не Фейлона. В своем темно-зеленом однобортном костюме, с изумрудной маленькой серьгой в правом ушке, узких брючках и кремовой рубашке парень выглядел сногсшибательно, а восторженный взгляд официанта и его кокетливая улыбка подтвердили правильный выбор одежды. И пусть его прическа не вписывалась в рамки, подходящие костюму, было в этом образе что-то, цепляющее глаз, притягивающее, не отпускающее.

Стоило ему подойти к стойке администратора, как перед ним возник один из «парней» того самого альфы, учтиво заметив, что его уже ждут и он проводит молодого человека.

Фейлон удивился, заметив, что за ними забронирован весь этаж, а если точнее, оранжерея. По спине заскользило холодным потом волнение, он незаметно сжал руки в кулаки, стараясь взять страх под контроль.

Мужчина встретил Фейлона, стоя у панорамного окна, мгновенно обернувшись, стоило им приблизиться.

— Вы прекрасно выглядите, молодой человек, — взгляд скользил по фигуре парня. Оценивающий, цепкий. Жадный? — Вам подходит оранжерея, не жалею, что выбрал ее для первой встречи.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Мужчина подошел вплотную и пожал протянутую Фейлоном руку.

— Присаживайтесь, — сказал альфа, отодвигая стул, — Фейлон, — шепнул он на ухо примерзшему к месту парню.

Альфа сел напротив и окинул внимательным взглядом сбитого с толку парня. Растерянный вид беты его немного позабавил, и мужчина позволил себе улыбнуться. Мальчик быстро справился с собой.

— Вам не кажется это несправедливым? Вы мое имя знаете, а я ваше — нет? — спокойно заметил Фейлон.

Альфе нравилось развитие этого вечера, ему нравился этот паренек.

— Андрес Крайзэ, — сказал мужчина, отдавая официанту меню.

Он подождал пока Фейлон сделает заказ, а официант удалится.

— Что тебя еще интересует, Фейлон? — альфа намеренно произносил его имя низким глубоким голосом, пускающим по телу мурашки.

Почему-то этот вечер перестал казаться омеге хорошей идеей. Было что-то в этом человеке пугающее. При всем его лоске и манерах, внутри омега был сжат тугой пружиной. Бросив осторожный взгляд за спину, он отметил присутствие охраны. И, наверное, второй раз за вечер омега пожалел, что согласился на ужин.

— Мы перешли на «ты»? — вежливо осведомился Фейлон, чувствуя, как холодеют руки.

— Почему нет? Ты мне очень помог сегодня, и я благодарен, — подчеркнул последнее слово альфа. — А еще я надеялся подружиться с тобой, — мужчина отпил из бокала разлитое официантом вино.

— Не хочу показаться невежливым, но вы не входите в круг моих интересов.

— Пока, — вставил альфа, впиваясь в парня взглядом.

— Что, простите? — омега подумал, что ослышался.

— Я сказал «пока». Но я постараюсь это исправить.

Фейлон незаметно сглотнул. Опыт общения Фейлона с противоположным полом был, мягко говоря, так себе, а если точнее — нулевой. После гормональных нарушений запах себя проявлял слабо, течка прошла только одна. Да, он был красив, но многие в нем видели ущербного, неспособного выносить ребенка бету, забывая о том, что перед ними омега. А отец и братья коршунами летали вокруг брата, отгоняя «недостойных» и не позволяя ему впадать в депрессию из-за произошедшего. Поэтому…поэтому Фейлон был чист, как белый лист, а все его познания об отношениях сводилось к книжкам. Взаимная дрочка с друзьями-бетами не в счет. М-да, сомнительное достоинство. Поэтому сейчас он заметно нервничал.

— Я тут проездом. Вам не стоит…

— Почему ты не пьешь? — перебил его альфа.

— Я за рулем.

— Я тебя отвезу, а байк попрошу пригнать по тому же адресу.

— Спасибо, но…

— Я настаиваю, Фейлон. Вино очень хорошее. Тебе понравится.

Фейлон вздохнул и сделал глоток вина. Вино действительно было великолепным.

— Расскажи мне о себе.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что мой рассказ вас не впечатлит. Вы ведь уже собрали обо мне информацию?

О, как. Андрес слегка приподнял уголки губ в улыбке. Мальчик действительно не так прост, как кажется.

— И все-таки я настаиваю.

— Мне двадцать. Я приехал из Североамериканского округа. Путешествую. На территории Центральной корпорации впервые. Должен заметить, что природа у вас намного привлекательнее, чем на Севере.

— Ты учишься?

Официант как раз сервировал стол принесенными блюдами. Вежливый разговор потек немного свободнее, что позволило Фейлону отвлечься от сковавшего тело напряжения.

— Изучаю искусство. Да, знаю, — парень слегка фыркнул, заметив приподнявшуюся в неверии бровь альфы, — старомодно, бесперспективно. Но мне нравится.

Андрес поднял свой бокал, подталкивая парня сделать то же самое.

— Кто твои родители? — ненавязчиво поинтересовался альфа, отставляя бокал и ковыряя вилкой в тарелке.

— Мои… Они работают на Северную корпорацию, как и все, как и везде. Люди привязаны к системе и не могут быть вне ее, — омега глотнул вина.

Следует прекращать трепаться и сматывать удочки. Он прекрасно видел взгляд, которым одаривал его этот Андрес. И это не праздное любопытство.

— А вы, господин Андрес? — решил сменить тему Фейлон.

Альфа улыбнулся, и на секунду, всего на секунду в голове омеги возникла мысль о том, что этот мужчина великолепен.

— Мне сорок четыре года. Работаю в корпорации, как и все, как и везде, — передразнил Фейлона альфа. — С удовольствием бы взглянул на твои рисунки, скульптуры? Или чем ты занимаешься?

— А ваша семья, Андрес? У вас, определенно, должна быть семья, — Фейлон специально подчеркнул последнее слово, пытаясь задеть альфу и как можно скорее сбежать из этого ресторана. Он не сводил с лица мужчины пристального взгляда, но Крайзэ даже бровью не повел.

Понимающая улыбка тронула губы альфы.

— У меня нет детей, — заметил он, возвращая свое внимание тарелке с ароматной закуской.

«А вопрос о семье/супруге проигнорировал. Нужно заканчивать этот фарс под названием «приятный ужин».

В повисшей тишине Фейлон доедал содержимое тарелки и рассматривал дышащую жизнью оранжерею. Все было продумано, сдержанно-красиво, без аляповатых цветов и их невыносимого аромата, влажность не давила на посетителей, будучи подобранной идеально, а огромные панорамные окна сейчас открывали потрясающий вид на сумеречное небо с зажигающимися в нем звездами. Дорого и со вкусом.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, срисовывая в память крупные листья растений и их витиеватые узоры по стенам оранжереи, Фейлон совершенно не замечал жадного взгляда, которым его награждал Андрес.

Андрес не мог оторвать взгляда от парня напротив. Впервые, впервые за сорок четыре года он видел настолько привлекательного бету. А эти манеры? Да какой дурак поверит, что он из среднего класса? Тут попахивает высшим сословием. Утонченный, но в тоже время немного дерзкий парень в дорогом темно-зеленом костюме, с изумрудом в ухе смотрелся среди всех этих растений так естественно, словно он был нарисованный, придуманный. Экзотический цветок с тонким ароматом. Запах, который так будоражил его, альфа списал на отдушки или парфюм, ведь беты не пахнут.

Парня хотелось неимоверно. Наверное, еще никого он не жаждал так, как мальчишку напротив. Ему не помогло отвлечься даже вино, в горле постоянно пересыхало, а в штанах колом стояло. Пора было приводить ужин к логическому завершению.

После того, как с десертом было покончено, Фейлон отложил столовые приборы и поднялся.

— Спасибо за ужин. Мне пора.

Альфа недоверчиво вздернул бровь, приподнимаясь из-за стола.

— Ты пил. Я обещал, что отвезу тебя.

— Да, — пробормотал омега, — спасибо.

Не успел он отвернуться от приблизившегося мужчины, как его прижали к горячему телу и поцеловали. Фейлон дернулся, вытаращил на альфу глаза, судорожно соображая.

— Андрес, вы, наверное, не так поняли… Стойте на месте, — Фейлон выставил вперед руку в предупреждающем жесте, видя, что альфа продолжает наступать.

— Хватит! — рявкнул мужчина. Парень вздрогнул. — Иди сюда. Ну? — альфа поманил Фейлона, обходящего стол по дуге.

— Я согласился на ужин. Ничего больше! — выкрикнул омега, чувствуя, как запах власти заполняет собой пространство, требуя подчиниться. — Я сам доеду! Не провожайте!

Фейлон бросился к лифтам, но ему путь перегородил тот самый охранник, что на протяжении всего этого времени изображал статую. А Фейлон уже успел о нем забыть, так качественно он сливался со стеной.

Черт! Омега остановился, сердце колотилось где-то в горле. Страх напирал. Как в детстве, когда выхода не было, когда некуда было бежать, когда путь ему преграждали прутья клетки. Илон почувствовал, что непроизвольно страх отвоевывает себе территории и он начинает задыхаться, как раньше, каждую ночь, после…

Дернув плечами, постаравшись сбросить закрывший глаза морок, Илон оглянулся и встретился взглядом с Андресом. Мужчина ждал, не двигался, словно понимал, — жертве не уйти. И Фейлон едва заметно вздрогнул, ощутив, как тонкие пальцы страха забираются под рубашку, а стены начинают напирать, захватывая его в «коробку».

— Я прошу прощения, если вы не так поняли, — залепетал парень, — я не… не…соглашался. Вы говорили об ужине… 

Охранник медленно подталкивал в спину Фейлона, заставляя того сокращать расстояние по направлению к Андресу. А мужчина все так же стоял и ждал, когда жертва сама придет к нему в руки.

Фейлон понял, что разговоры бесполезны. Неожиданно развернувшись к охраннику лицом, он ударил того по коленной чашечке, затем резко в голень и пах. Альфа согнулся, но успел заблокировать удар коленом в лицо.

Мальчишка оказался вертким. Здоровенный охранник против такого противника был не слишком хорош, медлительность и неповоротливость были его слабыми сторонами. Но не настолько слабыми, чтобы проиграть омеге. Несколькими точными ударами альфа сбил парня с ног, отвесил парочку внушительных ударов в «воспитательных целях». Когда паренек перестал сопротивляться, просто поднял того за шкирки измятого и местами потрепанного костюма и, широкой рукой сбросив остатки посуды со стола, уложил мальчишку грудью на гладкую столешницу.

Фейлон сдержал стон от грубого обращения, отмечая вероятно сломанные ребра. Пусть охранник и бил, если так можно сказать, аккуратно, но разбитая губа, треснутые или сломанные пара ребер и, возможно, отбитая почка пускали по телу импульсы жгучей боли.

— Фейлон, мальчик мой, — спокойным голосом начал Андрес, пока одна рука парня была вывернута и удерживалась все тем же охранником, чтобы парень не двигался.

— Я не твой, — омега сплюнул кровь.

Андрес ухмыльнулся.

— Ты интересный мальчик, Фейлон. Только артачиться необязательно, — мужчина подошел к лицу нагнутого над столом парня. В глазах Фейлона плескалось раздражение, злость и…паника? Кровь в венах Андреса забурила с новой силой, а член в штанах нетерпеливо дернулся. — Давай сделаем друг другу приятно, беточка.

— Пошел на хер, ублюдок!

Охранник дернул брюки парня вниз. Фейлон сдержал рвущийся из горла скулеж. Ткань не поддалась. Со второй попытки ткань оглушительно треснула, и телохранитель содрал с Фейлона брюки до колен.

— Прекрасная кожа, — Андрес провел ладонью по крепким половинкам.

Фейлон стиснул зубы, стерпев. Больше ему ничего не остается — только терпеть.

Андрес сдвинул охранника в сторону, сжал ягодицы парня и плотнее прижался к нему членом. Щелкнула пряжка ремня, и омега вздрогнул. Он вновь попытался вырваться, выкрутиться, но Андрес легко прижал его к столу и без лишних слов толкнулся между сжатых половинок. Фейлон напрягся всем телом, зубы сжал настолько, что казалось, еще немного и начнет крошиться эмаль.

— Впусти по-хорошему, Фейлон!

— Сдохни! — сквозь сжатые зубы процедил омега.

Хлесткий удар ладонью обжег ягодицы. Затем еще один и еще один. Фейлон терпел.

— Хватит артачиться, бета! С тебя не убудет! — большая ладонь обхватила тонкую шею.

Фейлон вновь дернулся. Альфа, в отместку, придушил его, рассчитывая силу и ожидая, когда тело под ним расслабится. Как только это произошло, Андрес уперся в сжатое колечко мышц своим членом и резко подался вперед, входя в узкий проход Фейлона, вырывая из парня крик и отбирая его девственность, о которой понятия не имел.

У омеги перед глазами поплыло, сбитое дыхание окончательно потерялось где-то в области легких. В висках вспыхивали ядерные грибы боли. А альфа продолжал таранить его вход, втискивая колом стоящий член в нетронутое никем тело.

— Демоны бездны, — выдохнул Андрес. — Какой же тугой! Мммм!

Жар обжигал нервные окончания Андреса, забирался под кожу, накатывая волнами безумного удовольствия. Альфа протискивался в парня, ломая его сопротивление. Фейлон стонал сквозь сжатые зубы, воздух вырывался из его легких со свистом, тело было напряжено до предела, а рубашка от пота прилипла к спине, позволяя альфе угадывать под ней контуры скрытого тканью рисунка. Член у альфы был большим, как и подобает представителям этого вида, и тело Фейлона сопротивлялось, отчего было лишь больнее. Стоны перешли в крики, из глаз покатились скупые обидные слезы, альфа рвал его. Фейлон чувствовал охватившее душу опустошение. Боль кривила лицо, уродовала реальность, парень, под конец не контролируя себя, просто скулил, умоляя дьявола остановить альфу. Андрес не обращал никакого внимания на боль, что причинял парню, просто не мог. Он, охваченный жаждой похоти, вколачивался в неподатливое тело под собой, утверждаясь в мысли, что одного раза ему будет недостаточно. Мальчишка словно был создан для его члена, для его постели и, возможно, только возможно, для его жизни.

Помутнение. Самое подходящее слово к произошедшей ситуации. Андрес давно не чувствовал себя настолько голодным и, одновременно, настолько живым. Даже молодой супруг тридцати лет, появившийся в его жизни три года назад и вызывавший в нем жгучее желание постоянно заниматься сексом, померк на фоне этого беты. Так что же это, если не помутнение?

Альфа внимательно осматривал дело рук своих. Фейлон лежал на полу у панорамного окна в окружении нескольких перевернутых кадок с растениями, где еще несколько минут назад его жадно насаживал на себя Андрес. То, что было брюками, валялось бесполезным куском порванной материи. На бедрах парня синяки от пальцев альфы, он с такой силой стискивал и удерживал сопротивляющееся тело, что на светлой, почти молочной коже уже проступили синюшные узоры. Покрасневшие от шлепков ягодицы испачканы семенем и красными разводами крови. Взмокшая от пота рубашка сползла с плеча, открывая вид на укусы и засосы на плече. Альфа вгрызался в плоть Фейлона с таким неистовым желанием, что прокусывал ее до крови. Мальчишка рвано дышал, обхватив себя руками поперек груди и свернувшись калачиком. Его колотило. Фейлон отвернулся к окну, не желая поворачиваться к насильнику лицом.

Андрес не мог похвастаться стальной выдержкой или терпимостью. Он был известен как довольно упрямый, жестокий и не терпящий отказов правитель. Если ему что-то нравилось, он забирал это себе. Если ему говорили «нет», он в любом случае получал необходимое «да». Если ему что-то надоедало или мешало, он от этого избавлялся. Сейчас, полностью протрезвев от похоти, он, уже приведший в порядок свой костюм, стоял у окна и всматривался в сверкающий огнями ночной город. Зажатая пальцами сигарета медленно тлела, запах секса продолжал щекотать рецепторы, а в голове вертеп из мыслей.

Парень был хорош. Даже не так. Он был удивителен. Грешным делом у альфы мелькнула мысль о первом разе Фейлона. Глупая мысль. Альфа фыркнул. Да где такое бывает, чтобы бета в двадцать лет не знал, что такое совокупление? Беты давно уже стали свободно раздвигать ноги перед желающими, им-то переживать о последствиях нечего. Просто мальчишка был невероятно горяч, узок и возбуждающе прекрасен в своем упрямстве. Больше ничего. Поведение парня он списал на уловки привлечь альфу. Видали и не такое.

— Я обещал отвезти тебя домой, — словно ничего не произошло напомнил Андрес. Фейлон вздрогнул. — Отвезешь его, куда скажет. И распорядись о его мотоцикле. Я держу свое слово, — отрезал альфа и, еще раз ощупав взглядом тело Фейлона, развернулся к лифтам.

После того, как двери лифта закрылись с глухим звуком, Фейлон пролежал неподвижно еще какое-то время. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно и мерзко. Использованным и выброшенным. В глазах стояли озера обидных слез, но плакать было нельзя. Не сейчас. Не при этом человеке, запах которого он все еще ощущал в помещении. Мужчина его не торопил. Ждал.

Фейлон тяжело поднялся, поморщился от прострелившей тело боли. Оперся о стол, но когда вспышка боли угасла, и парень увидел стол, то брезгливо поморщился. Взглянул на свое отражение в стекле и вздрогнул.

«Вот тебе и поужинали», — подумал омега, в третий раз пожалев о том, что согласился на этот вечер. «Будет мне уроком». И зачем только он повелся на этот запах, такой теплый, уютный. В первый раз ему чей-то запах показался настолько притягательным, что он даже согласился на эту встречу. Безрассудство. Глупость. Да, именно, это была глупость.

Тело все еще трясло, в голове во всю резвился страх. Тот самый, из детства — уродливый, карикатурный, грубо-сбитый из кубов, словно сползший с картины, задетой растворителем. Но хуже было во время насилия. Страх методично перерастал в панику, горло стягивало лентами унизительных слез, стены напирали, а потолок, казалось, вот-вот упадет. Он был готов умолять, как в детстве, чтобы грубые руки исчезли с его тела, чтобы перестали причинять боль, чтобы слова не ранили в самое сердце, чтобы виски наконец отпустил страх. Но губы беззвучно шептали мольбы, кривясь в очередных вскриках. Фейлону казалось, что альфа вбивается не в его нутро, а бьет каждым своим толчком его по голове, стремясь вышибить сознание.

Брюки пришли в полную негодность. Ну и как ему выйти из этого отеля? Перед Фейлоном, как черт из табакерки, возник охранник, протягивая ему непонятно откуда взявшийся плащ. Парень горько хмыкнул, но вещь надел. Ему как раз до пят. Видимо, этому парню не привыкать подтирать за боссом и его случайными любовниками.

— Пойдем. Я отвезу тебя, куда скажешь, — бесцветным голосом сказал альфа, будто не наблюдал «развлечения», устроенного его боссом.

Отказываться было глупо. На мотоцикле все равно ехать не получится сейчас. Болело абсолютно все, а больше всего душа, изгвазданная в грязи. Назвав адрес, он молча плелся следом за альфой. А через тридцать минут уже заходил в свой небольшой скромный номер.

Душ показался Фейлону благословением. После такого паскудного дня ему хотелось как можно скорее смыть с себя следы присутствия на теле чужих рук. Он скрутился на дне душевой, позволяя влаге самостоятельно завершить этот поистине ужасный день. Фейлон оказался настолько вымотан и раздавлен, что так и уснул под теплым дождем, смывающим въевшийся в мозг страх.


	2. Глава 2

Утро выдалось отвратительным. Фейлон вздрогнул, дернулся и стал сплевывать бившую в лицо воду. Он пролежал на полу душевой всю ночь? А это сколько часов? Который сейчас час? Тяжело поднявшись, он потянулся в попытке размять затекшее за часы скрюченного лежания в неудобной позе тело. Боль прострелила его от пят до макушки. Проклиная на чем свет стоит свою беспечность, Фейлон выбрался из душа.

Он провел рукой по запотевшему зеркалу и взглянул на свое отражение. Выглядел он ужасно. На боку справа налился внушительный фиолетовый синяк, наверное, ребро все-таки сломано, щека подпухла, разбитая о зубы, а плечо выглядело так, словно его пытались сожрать живьем — альфа кусал его до крови. Зад и поясница болели так, что ноги практически не слушались, но, по-видимому, ничего серьезного — мелкие разрывы заживут сами собой. Сходив в туалет, омега возблагодарил сгинувших богов за то, что хотя бы не мочится кровью. Это тоже хороший знак.

Выбравшись в спальню, парень рухнул на кровать, двигаться не хотелось. В следующий раз он открыл глаза около четырех часов вечера. Его вывернуло наизнанку три раза, окончательно поставив точку в нежелании идти в больницу. Дышалось все еще тяжело, он продолжал обхватывать себя бережно рукой за травмированные ребра, голова немного кружилась. Коммуникатор выдал ему несколько ближайших адресов. Ткнув наугад пальцем, он вызвал такси и отправился на обследование.

В 21.10 Фейлон вышел из госпиталя с пузырьком таблеток и туго стянутыми бинтами ребрами. Одно было сломано. Остальное уберут таблетки и время, как сказал доктор. Приятный бета сорока восьми лет.

Ожидая такси, Фейлон повертел головой, осматриваясь в утонувшем в сумерках городе. Отчего-то возникло ощущение, что он не один. Холодный пот сковал позвоночник, и омега стал чаще дышать, чувствуя подкравшуюся панику. Несколько глубоких вздохов через силу, несколько минут молчаливого диалога с собой принесли желанное успокоение. Необходимо сматываться из пятого сектора, к черту камеру, к черту копов, к черту ублюдочного альфу! Хватит с него приключений! Ладонь крепче сжала пузырек таблеток.

Рядом остановилось его такси, приветливо перемигиваясь желто-белыми огоньками. Фейлон открыл дверцу, еще раз оглянулся и сел в салон. Ему нужно отдохнуть, это нервы. «Никого там не было», — уговаривал себя парень. Сейчас он немного поправится и, как только сможет выдержать длительный переезд, покинет столицу пятого сектора корпорации.

На следующий день, написав несколько строк брату и отцу, Фейлон нажал кнопку «отправить». Следовало предупредить, что он задерживается в городе еще на два, максимум три дня.

Раскрыв проекцию карты Центральной корпорации, Фейлон обдумывал свой дальнейший маршрут. Есть все так же не хотелось, вид еды вызывал дурноту, доктор заверил его, что это пройдет через день-два. Поэтому, отпив воды, он углубился в красоты и туристические маршруты Центра. После случившегося ему резко захотелось держаться ближе к скоплению людей, желательно, туристов.

Определившись со своим маршрутом, Фейлон решил пройтись, а не продолжать лежать на кровати и лелеять поруганную честь. Недалеко от его гостиницы располагалась галерея, в которой сейчас были представлены работы современных художников. Бросив взгляд в окно, он на секунду задумался. Погода располагала к прогулкам. Небо было кристально голубым, а высоко поднявшееся солнце пригашало искупаться в его лучах.

Собравшись, Фейлон вышел из гостиницы и бегло оглядел парковку. Его байк, как и ожидалось, стоял тут. «Значит, мотоцикл тоже перегнали. Как любезно с его стороны», — фыркнул про себя омега и медленно побрел по узкой улочке вниз. Спустя минут десять ему вновь показалось, что за ним следят. Оглянувшись как бы между делом, спутавшись с толпой прохожих, омега ничего не заметил. «У меня начинается паранойя. Нужно убираться из города».

В галерее было интересно. Он ожидал увидеть уродливые мазки непонятно чего, но тут были представлены гравюры. Потрясающие гравюры, выполненные грифелем. Он был сражен. Фейлон подолгу рассматривал каждый рисунок, каждую черточку, вглядывался в изгибы тел, объектов, переулки. Больше всего его потрясло механическое сердце. Небольшая гравюра, выполненная в стиле «стимпанка», царапнула что-то в душе Фейлона. «Механическое сердце» купить было нельзя, его выставляют на аукцион завтрашним вечером.

Разочарованно хмыкнув, он еще несколько долгих мгновений впитывал линии гравюры, наслаждаясь живой игрой воображения. «Оно бьется, — мелькнуло в голове у омеги, — бьется».

Выбрав небольшую гравюру двух колибри, он оплатил ее, точно зная, что папе понравится. Тут же, на ресепшене, указав адрес отправки и получателя, он вышел на свежий воздух вечернего города.

Боль, давившая горло последние два дня, немного отпустила, а тугие бинты уже не казались объятиями гигантского питона. Сейчас Фейлон опять почувствовал чье-то незримое присутствие рядом. Это напрягало. Отмахнувшись еще раз от этой мысли, как от мухи, он пошел в ближайшее людное кафе выпить кофе. Альфа уже получил, что хотел, успокаивал себя Фейлон, а такие не приходят к одному человеку дважды.

Его средний брат был точно таким. Через его постель проходили все новые и новые любовники, не задерживаясь больше одного раза. Бэйли в отношениях был настоящей скотиной.

Так почему тогда этот монстр, набросившийся на него, позволивший охраннику сделать всю грязную работу по усмирению выбранной жертвы, должен отличаться? Это просто сказывается напряжение последних дней. Он уедет отсюда и больше не вспомнит о том, что тут произошло. И никому ничего не скажет.

***

Андрес не мог выкинуть мальчишку из головы. Перед глазами стояли рыжий затылок, контуры татуировки, угадывающейся под тканью, невозможно фиолетовые глаза. В ушах шумел задушенный голос парня, сдавленные стоны и редкие вскрики. А член помнил жаркое узкое тело, идеально подходившее ему, обтягивающее его так, словно было для него рождено. Одного раза было мало. Он набрасывался на мальчишку трижды. Трижды! Более чем достаточно, но что-то было не так…

Дома его встретил супруг, подарив еще одну разрядку. Только вот…все оказалось скучно и пресно. То, что раньше Андресу нравилось, сейчас раздражало, раздражал сам Локи, его супруг.

Утром Андрес позвал к себе того самого охранника, что отвозил мальчишку в его гостиницу.

— Честер, ты отвозил парня в отель, верно? — Охранник кивнул. — Я хочу, чтобы ты за ним следил. Хочу знать о каждом его шаге. Глаз с него не спускай.

— Как прикажете, сэр.

Работа помогала альфе отвлечься, Андрес заваливал себя бумагами, как дракон золотом. Сердечную мышцу непривычно тянуло, словно при наступающей на пятки болезни. Дома его ждал супруг, но бежать Андресу хотелось в противоположную дому сторону.

Локи появился в его жизни три с половиной года назад. И не то чтобы альфа влюбился, просто, наверное, пошел на поводу у своих желаний. Спустя полгода страстных встреч, он без лишних сентиментальных церемоний ввел его в свой реестр, надев на палец кольцо. Очень романтично, скептически скажете вы, но сам Локи обижен на такую сухую расчетливость не был. Он прекрасно понимал, что любовью там и не пахнет, скорее, выгодное вынужденное сотрудничество.

Андрес решил оставить при себе Локи по нескольким причинам. Красивый, воспитанный, умеет себя вести в обществе, знает свое место. Вопросов много омега не задавал и был рад тому, что давали. Будучи взрослым мужчиной, Локи не устраивал сцен и всегда был предельно страстен в постели.

Андресу стукнуло сорок четыре, самое время думать о детях, следующих наследниках корпорации. Что изменилось? Почему секс прошлой ночи показался альфе неестественным, неинтересным? Почему сердечную мышцу тянет так непривычно?

За сорок четыре года Андрес Крайзэ никогда никого не любил. Увлекался, симпатизировал, желал, но не любил. И вдруг это томление… Невыносимое желание вгрызться в плечо мальчишки, как тогда, в оранжерее, он едва не оторвал от него кусок. Страсть оглушает, не позволяя члену опасть в жажде вновь погрузиться в горячее тугое нутро парня.

***

Вчера бета ходил в госпиталь. У него сломано ребро, остальное несущественно. Сегодня мальчишка посетил галерею. Сейчас Андрес смотрел на проекционную фотографию Фейлона, застывшего у гравюры. Она пришла несколько минут назад от цепного пса, приглядывающего за его мальчиком. «Его мальчиком», альфа действительно так думал. А внизу подпись:

«Он стоял у гравюры полтора часа».

Альфа нажал на кнопку коммуникатора.

— Горан, галерея «Дю Валле». Выкупи эту гравюру, — альфа нажал на «отправить», и картинка улетела адресату.

— Она выставляется завтра на аукционе, Андрес.

— Я — Закон, Горан. Плевать на аукцион.

— Понял.

День стремительно катился к своему завершению. Гравюру доставят в офис завтра к полудню, львиная часть дел была завершена, а часы отсчитали уже 22.57. Альфа откинулся на спинку кресла и зажал пальцами глаза. Усталость хоть и брала свое, но кончики пальцев зудели желанием ощутить под собой нежную кожу мальчишки-бэты.

Горан, его друг и советник, только что завершил свой рабочий день, отчитавшись о планах на завтра и посоветовав идти домой, в страстные объятия Локи. Альфа хмыкнул. Дружеское подначивание его совсем не впечатлило.  
Горан прекрасно видел нездоровый блеск глаз Андреса, рассматривающего несколько небрежных фото, присланных Честером. Он знал этот взгляд слишком хорошо. Он кричал о желании обладать понравившейся вещью.

В 23.00 Андрес вышел из офиса Центральной корпорации с твердым намерением увидеть Фейлона.

***

23.17. Андрес стоял под скромной дверью номера 7124.

Разве есть право на личную жизнь и неразглашение личной информации, если интересуется правитель? Верно, нет. Взволнованный появлением Андреса портье едва не заикался в его присутствии. Он с легкостью выдал запасной ключ от номера 7124 и прикинулся глухонемым. Удобно.

Ключ-карта тихо пикнула, оповещая о разблокировке двери.

— Честер, Дик, ждите тут. — Альфы встали по обе стороны двери и застыли, словно неживые.

Приоткрыв дверь, Андрес спокойно вошел в номер и тихо, чтобы не спугнуть жертву, прикрыл дверь, отмечая, что сработал замок. Номер был крошечным по сравнению со всем, к чему привык альфа, но это было хорошо сейчас.

Он заметил, как парень сгорбился на кровати с книжкой в руках. В тонких хлопковых штанах и свободной майке он смотрелся невероятно сексуально. Тепло и по-домашнему. Это не был привычный образ изнеженных или наигранно скромных омег, с их дорогими шелковыми или кружевными пеньюарами, призванными показать больше, нежели скрыть. Раньше ему такое нравилось, а вот сейчас отчего-то повеяло вульгарщиной. Вот этот паренек в простой одежде возбуждал намного больше.

Альфа оставался незамеченным, видимо, бета слишком увлекся чтением. Андрес потянул свой галстук, ослабляя узел, медленно приближаясь к кровати. Внезапно Фейлон поднял глаза и, едва не вскрикнув, ловко скатился с кровати, вставая в боевую стойку. Пробежавшая по лицу тень отразила боль в ребрах. Андрес заметил.

— Что вы тут делаете? — выпалил парень, сверкая глазами. Голос выдал волнение.

— Фейлон, мальчик мой… — мягко начал альфа.

— Я не ваш! — рявкнули в ответ.

Альфа нахмурился. Видят боги, Андрес не хотел ругаться.

— Убирайтесь отсюда! Вы уже получили, что хотели!

— Видимо, недостаточно, — возразил Крайзэ, сдергивая с себя галстук и наматывая узкую полосу на кулак, демонстрируя намерения.

— Вон. Вон из моего номера, — следя за каждым движением Андреса, процедил Фейлон.

— Нет.

Парень поджал губы.

— Фейлон. Успокойся и иди ко мне. Я не хочу тебя калечить.

У омеги едва не отвисла челюсть. Он серьезно? Так просто «иди ко мне»?

Одарив Андреса испепеляющим взглядом, Фейлон не сдвинулся с места. Он судорожно соображал, как ему обойти громадного мужчину, если тот занимает весь проход.

— Почему ты упрямишься? — спросил альфа, а Фейлон от подобного вопроса потерял дар речи.

— Ты серьезно? — сам не заметил, как перешел на «ты». — Ты меня избил и изнасиловал, ублюдок.

— Поосторожнее с выражениями, мальчик, — пригрозил Андрес.

— Катись к дьяволу, — прорычал Фейлон.

Андрес шумно выдохнул и в один шаг оказался рядом с парнем, перехватывая кисти рук и опрокидывая его на кровать. Фейлон забарахтался вырываясь. Андрес не обращал на сопротивление никакого внимания, пытаясь поймать губы изворачивающегося мальчишки. Несколько раз парню таки удалось зацепить альфу, но удары были слабыми, все равно что щекотка. Крайзэ лишь яростнее зарычал, выпустил клыки и демонстративно клацнул несколько раз пастью перед Фейлоном.

Парень дергался, пытаясь отстраниться от острых зубов, а альфу это лишь забавляло. «Боится», — жилкой билось в правом виске осознание. Бета был маленьким, уютным и так тонко пах, что альфа терял голову. Ему хотелось присвоить этого парня, пока это не сделал кто-то другой. А то, что такие были, есть или найдутся, Крайзэ не сомневался.

Фейлон укусил альфу и тут же заработал удар в живот, охнул. Боль пронзила все тело снова, лицо искривила гримаса, на доли секунд, но все же. Альфе этого хватило, он впился в губы парня властным поцелуем, будто клеймя. Фейлон замычал, попытался вывернуться, но пальцы на лице сомкнулись сильнее.

— Так не пойдет, маленький, — прорычал Андрес, придавливая парня к кровати и устраиваясь между его ног.

— Ублюдок. Ублюдок! Что тебе от меня надо?! — выдыхал Фейлон, сопротивляясь рукам альфы, которые уже сдирали с него штаны.

Боль в ребрах простреливала с завидной регулярностью, мешая оказать должное сопротивление, мешая дышать. Слезы душили, горький привкус бессилия разливался во рту. «Только не снова! Пожалуйста! Не снова!» — кричал маленький ребенок внутри Фейлона, вновь пасуя перед страшным альфой. Как тогда, в детстве, его внутренности стягивало тугой пружиной от невозможно грубых прикосновений, от крупных пальцев, спускающих штаны. Фейлон сглотнул.

— Не дергайся так! — снова попытался успокоить его Андрес. — Успокойся! — альфа, неожиданно для Фейлона, встряхнул его. Парень замер, голова внезапно закружилась, утягивая его в тьму прошлого. — Мой славный мальчик… — Крайзэ тыкался губами в лицо омеги, силясь поймать губы Фейлона, подчинить.

Не выдержав больше этого фарса, совладав с накатывающей паникой, выражавшейся в трясущейся губе, Фейлон плюнул ему в лицо. Андрес замер, осознавая случившееся. А в следующую секунду большая рука альфы наотмашь ударила Фейлона. Андрес вцепился руками в шею парня. Никто и никогда себя так с ним не вел! Да как этот сопляк смеет?! В глазах потемнело, а зверь яростно бросился на внутреннюю преграду, стремясь проломить себе выход на свободу!

— Да как ты смеешь! Как ты смеешь, дрянь! Будь благодарен, стервец, что я тебя хочу! Я! ТЕБЯ! ХОЧУ! Я! — Андрес душил Фейлона, стискивая от ярости зубы.

Если бы альфу спросили, что его так взбесило в тот момент, он вряд ли бы смог ответить. Просто что-то щелкнуло в голове, возводя курок его терпения в боевую готовность. Никто себе подобного не мог позволить, никто. Тем более какой-то приезжий бета! Снова проклятое «помутнение».

Фейлон шкрябал пальцами удерживающие его ладони, но все было бесполезно. Объекты перед глазами стремительно теряли очертания, из уголков глаз соскальзывали непрошенные слезы. Альфа отпустил его внезапно, и Фейлон зашелся кашлем, чувствуя, как горячий воздух обжигает легкие, причиняя боль. Щелкнула пряжка ремня, но Фейлону было уже не до этого. Этот психопат его чуть не задушил. Омега смаргивал слезы, ощущая тупую головную боль, его повело. Кровь как безумная шумела в ушах, оглушая.

Андрес дернул дезориентированного Фейлона на себя, рывком развел ноги и вошел в тугой проход. Фейлон вскрикнул, дернулся всем телом, а затем вцепился в простыни и отвернулся от мучителя. Не было никаких сил смотреть на альфу, что бешено в него вколачивался. Андрес удерживал ноги парня и резкими, глубокими, даже грубыми толчками натягивал его на себя. Между глухими стонами Фейлон шептал: «Ублюдок, ублюдок», пока особенно резкий или глубокий удар в его тело не вынуждал вскрикивать.

Андрес трахал его беспощадно, наказывая за неподчинение. Мужчина резко дергал полуэрегированный член Фейлона, пытаясь заставить реагировать. Когда альфе оставалось совсем немного до разрядки, он ускорился, буквально вбивая парня в матрац и довольно порыкивая. Оргазм взорвался в сознании Андреса, вознося на вершину. Мужчина продолжал механически двигаться, вцепившись в бедра парня и все крепче прижимая его к себе.

Андрес немного расслабился, принялся покрывать мальчишку поцелуями. Висок, глаза, щеки, скулы, губы, шея, ключицы, соски, живот, и наконец альфа вобрал член Фейлона в рот и принялся сосать. Жадно, глубоко, теребя соски и перекатывая яички. Фейлон крутился, сопротивлялся, но, вцепившись альфе в волосы, с глухим стоном кончил, едва не подавившись слезами отчаяния, унижения.

— Ты кончил под своим насильником, — безжалостно припечатал Андрес, а Фейлон попытался спрятать в подушке лицо.

— Уйди. Прошу тебя, уйди, — прошептал омега.

— Ты мой, мальчик, — безапелляционно отрезал Андрес. — Запомни хорошенько.

Альфа никуда не торопился, член уверенно стоял, даже не думая опадать. Уже поняв, что мальчишка не сопротивляется, он взял его еще дважды. Один раз мучительно медленно, стянув своим галстуком Фейлону руки, чтобы не мешали играть с телом, а второй — безжалостно и жестко, закрепляя назидательный эффект, напоминая мальчишке, что кусаться и сопротивляться неприемлемо.

Альфа проснулся, держа Фейлона в руках, и это показалось ему настолько естественным, что даже вызвало самодовольную улыбку. Дыхание беты было ровным, но сам он продолжал сжиматься даже во сне. Мальчик упрям, но Андрес над ним поработает, и вскоре тот послушно будет есть из рук альфы.

Деликатный стук в дверь напомнил о себе. Взглянув на часы, альфа раздраженно фыркнул. 6.15. Пора собираться. Еще необходимо сменить костюм перед работой. А как бы хотелось остаться и на протяжении всего дня трахать мальчишку, заслушиваясь его строптивыми стонами. В дверь опять постучали, чуть громче. Андрес встал и сбросил сигнал охране, что сейчас выйдет.  
Поцеловав Фейлона в висок, альфа тихо вышел, прикрывая дверь.

***

Фейлон боялся просыпаться. Он опасался открыть глаза и увидеть в номере Андреса. Пролежав неподвижно какое-то время и прислушиваясь к окружающей тишине, Илон искал знаки чужого присутствия. Наконец, набравшись смелости, он открыл глаза и оглянулся. Никого. Номер был пуст. Подпрыгнув на пропахшей сексом кровати, он поморщился, но заставил себя встать и пойти искать часы. 11.23. Решение, созревшее давно, спелым фруктом упало в руки парню. Бежать. Не ждать повторных визитов. Не надеяться на то, что теперь альфа пресытился. Омега передернул плечами. Проверять не хотелось.

В душе Фейлон осмотрел налившиеся на шее синяки, четкие отпечатки больших сильных пальцев. «Нужно чем-то прикрыть шею. Сильно заметно».

Приняв быстро душ, Фейлон покидал вещи в свою небольшую сумку. В сумке стало свободнее на один костюм и комплект домашней одежды. Омега, превозмогая ломоту в мышцах и простреливающую боль в ребрах, выпил двойную дозу таблеток, выданных доктором, и, скрипя зубами, оделся. Промокшие бинты омеге пришлось снять, а на их месте соорудить тугую повязку из разодранной в клочья простыни. Лучше, чем ничего. Дышалось все еще с трудом.

Водолазка с высоким горлом серого цвета совершенно не подходила к жаркой погоде, зато скрывала ужасные синяки. Темные джинсы и высокие ботинки завершили образ беглеца. Фейлон натянул на голову кепку, пытаясь прикрыть припухлость скулы и синяк. Быстро сдав без объяснений ключи администратору, Фейлон оседлал свой мотоцикл и сорвался с парковки.

Фейлон мчался так, словно за ним была погоня, в чем он, конечно, сомневался, но неадекватность поведения альфы вынуждала бежать без оглядки. Он разгонял байк, выруливая на магистрали, уносившие его из четвертого сектора. До границы было рукой подать, всего-то час езды. С легкостью пересекая невидимый барьер четвертой зоны, он автоматически сбросил брату подтверждение с координатами. Сидеть становилось все тяжелее, ребра начинали беспокоить. Нужно делать привал, пока Фейлон не свалился с мотоцикла. Вызвав карту, омега прикинул, сколько ему еще нужно времени, чтобы дотянуть до приличной гостиницы.

«Пять звезд отпадают сразу. Может быть, поискать студенческий хостел?» — думал Фейлон.

Спутник проложил маршрут: еще час езды — и он будет у одного из таких хостелов, рассчитанного на молодежь. Ничего особенного, но, возможно, там ему удастся немного отлежаться.

В хостеле он оказался в 16.10. Заплатив за одноместный номер, Фейлон устало побрел наверх. Координация подводила, он обхватил себя рукой, поморщился, но упрямо шел к номеру под крышей.

Комната под номером 15 оказалась совсем небольшой — кровать средних размеров, все-таки это был «семейный номер», небольшой шкаф и душевая комната. Ему хватит. Он попросил вызвать ему доктора — проверить травму с дороги — и администратор, парнишка лет двадцати шести, любезно согласился помочь за вознаграждение обоим.

Без сил упав на кровать, Фейлон стал ждать. Усталость сковала и без того измученное тело, омега не заметил, как задремал. Стук в дверь вернул его в реальность из мира сновидений. Молодой студент-альфа, почти выпускник медицинского университета, появился в сопровождении администратора.

— Ты просил кого-нибудь, кто сможет проверить травму, — отозвался администратор, отмечая бледность Фейлона. — Тони поможет, если ты согласен.

Фейлон тяжело сел на кровати, держась за ребра.

— Хорошо, — он выудил из кармана свою карту и швырнул администратору. — Возьми сколько посчитаешь нужным.

Парень посмотрел на Фейлона, как на ненормального, но не сказав больше ни слова, вышел.

— Сними гольф, — попросил Тони, и Фейлон подчинился.

Только обратив внимание на изучающий тело взгляд, Фейлон вспомнил, как выглядит. Большой некрасивый фиолетовый синяк на ребрах, изгрызенное тем психом плечо, отпечатки зубов ни с чем не спутаешь, и характерные синяки на шее. Картина маслом. Тони ничего не спросил. Недо-врач осторожно осмотрел ребро, убирая больше не нужную повязку. Фейлон постарался забыть свой жалкий вид и позволил парню делать свою работу.

— Сходи в душ, — неожиданно сказал альфа, и Фейлон вытаращил на него глаза. — С повязкой нельзя, намочишь и придется делать новую. Я подожду.

Помедлив с минуту, Фейлон все-таки побрел в душ. А спустя пятнадцать минут недо-врач уже стягивал его тугой повязкой, по-прежнему не задав ни одного вопроса. И Фейлон был ему за это благодарен.

— Будь аккуратнее, иначе начнется кровотечение. Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно? — закончив, спросил Тони. — Еще травмы имеются? — Тони специально выделил нужное слово интонацией, но Фейлон лишь мотнул головой.

— Спасибо. Скажи тому парню, что за карточкой я спущусь завтра. Устал.

— Никаких проблем, — тихо ответил Тони и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Выпив таблетки, Фейлон лег под одеяло, пытаясь отогреть замерзшее тело. Или это была душа? Сон сморил его слишком быстро.

***

Андрес весь день пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа. Довольство так и сочилось из каждой его поры. Работа то и дело застывала, когда альфа на мгновение выпадал из реальности, возвращаясь в утро, когда в его руках лежал Фейлон. Он в этот раз рассмотрел часть большой татуировки, занимавшей всю спину и руки, ту, которая была не спрятана бинтами. По шестеренкам и механическим сочленениям альфа понял, отчего бету настолько заворожило «Механическое сердце», тату было выполнено в подобном стиле. Гравюра «Механическое сердце» была доставлена еще час назад, и теперь, бросая на нее взгляд, мужчина вспоминал, как «играли» верхушки механических крыльев татуировки на спине парня. Волшебное зрелище. Нетерпение подогревало альфу, рисуя страстные картины приближающейся ночи. Тогда Андрес даже не представлял, какое разочарование его ждет впереди.

Он прибыл в отель около девяти вечера, сразу собираясь пройти к нужному номеру, но ему в ноги кинулся администратор, оправдываясь.

Спустя несколько минут объяснений, выпаленных скороговоркой, до альфы наконец дошел смысл сказанных слов. Он ворвался в номер разъяренным зверем. Из глубины комнаты на него дохнула пустота.

— Сссууукаааа, — процедил альфа, шарахая рукой в стену с такой силой, что осыпалась штукатурка. — Честер! — рявкнул Андрес. — Ты почему его оставил без присмотра?!

— Босс, вы же сами отправили меня в третий филиал, прояснить вопрос с ценными бумагами, — осторожно заметил телохранитель.

И правда, Андрес совсем забыл. Он вышел из номера настолько одурманенный этим мальчишкой, что даже снял с него «хвост» в виде Честера. Где были его раскисшие от удовольствия мозги?! Ооо… Он знал где. В заднице проклятого мальчишки! В классной тугой заднице! Андрес посчитал, что теперь-то парень уже никуда не денется, не осмелится ступить и шагу без его ведома, будет покорно сидеть и ждать, зализывая раны. Так ведь было всегда, со всеми его любовниками! Даже самые строптивые снимали оборону, стоило Крайзэ второй раз появиться на горизонте.

Он сам виноват, что так сглупил. Но ничего, в этот раз он объяснит Фейлону максимально доходчиво, где теперь его место.

— Честер, найди его, — цедил слова альфа, стискивая руки в кулаки. — Даю тебе шесть часов.

— Понял, — мужчина быстро покинул комнату.

— Ну, Фейлон… Погоди… — Взгляд альфы обвел нетронутую уборкой комнату: развороченная после ночи кровать, содранные с парня хлопковые штаны и разодранная альфой в горячке майка валялись тут же, на полу. Андрес сжал кулаки, гася разгорающееся в груди пламя.

***

Фейлон проснулся глубокой ночью. Маленькая темная комната и не успевший отойти ото сна мозг спровоцировали резкий приступ тахикардии и удушья. Ему показалось, что воздуха в помещении резко убавилось, а стены стали сжиматься вокруг него, потолок вот-вот опустится и придавит сверху, замыкая парня в коробку. Страх липкой слизью забил дыхательные пути.

Подорвавшись с кровати, Фейлон кинулся к окну, распахивая его настежь, впуская ночной воздух в микроскопическую комнатушку. Он высунулся насколько смог из окна, не прекращая часто дышать. Сердце колотилось о травмированные ребра как сумасшедшее.

Постепенно успокаиваясь, Фейлон тихо бормотал под нос: «Ничего не случилось. Это хостел. Все хорошо, хорошо. Фейлон, это хостел. Тут никого нет. Никого. Тише, тише, Фейлон».

Омега приложил руку к груди, отчетливо ловя срывающийся сердечный ритм. Сейчас пройдет. Приступ сейчас пройдет. А сердце все не хотело униматься. Тупая тянущая боль, проявляющая себя в стрессовых ситуациях, стала давно привычной, Фейлон настолько привык к ее существованию, что перестал замечать. Он часто повторял себе — «я живой», ноющая боль вторила этим словам. Он знал, что сердце стонет, едва наполняя клапаны, но игнорировал этот факт, как занозу. Вытянуть нет возможности, а в сознании зиждется ее наличие под кожей, вызывая зуд. Пусть…

Фейлон зажег свет и вернулся в кровать. Голова раскалывалась, дыхание застревало в передавленных легких и вновь разболелась поясница. Фейлон заснул, ощущая легкий жар.

Фейлон проспал практически весь день, чувствуя выматывающую усталость и навалившуюся на него апатию. Захотелось покончить с идеей «веселые каникулы» и вернуться домой, к свихнувшимся на опеке родителям и братьям. Вот только в свете последних приключений эта навязчивая опека уже не казалась утомительной, неправильной. Он бы сейчас отдал многое за возможность спрятаться за спину отца или братьев.

Часы показывали почти 21.00, но тело все еще отторгало реальность, напоминая о жутком вечере болью в каждой клеточке. Доковыляв до ванной комнаты, он уперся руками в умывальник и взглянул еще раз на свое отражение. Попытался улыбнуться приободряюще, но вышло криво и кисло. Отражение так и кричало ему пластырями, бинтами и синяками, что ему не приснилось, все было взаправду. Память услужливо подкинула самые интересные сцены, Фейлона передернуло.

Было что-то в этом мужчине такое, такое…особенное? Он прекрасно чувствовал запах, что придавливал его к кровати, приклеивал ноги к полу, подавлял сопротивление и…нравился. Да, такого не было еще ни с кем. Фейлон держался больше на своем ослином упрямстве, закрываясь и…боясь. До дрожи, до колик в животе боясь оказаться в ловушке, без выхода, без единого шанса, наедине с собой, со своим страхом. Сердечную мышцу непривычно сильно тянуло, но омега не стал на этом акцентировать внимание. Пройдет, всегда проходило. Взгляд зацепился за таблетки. Следовало выпить следующую дозу, чтобы дать телу время восстановиться еще хотя бы чуть-чуть. Быстро вытряхнув на ладонь три таблетки, Фейлон запил их водой из-под крана, вытер тыльной стороной ладони губы и побрел в спальню. Упав на кровать, он сразу уснул.

Сон прервался неожиданно, желание отлить вытолкнуло его из кровати, и омега сонно поплелся в ванную. Как только прозвучал звук автоматического слива, Фейлон развернулся и подавился криком, так как рот стремительно накрыла большая ладонь, беспощадно впечатав его в стену. Сон слетел, как шелуха, оголив пугающую действительность.

— Ты что, сучонок, еще не понял, что от меня не спрячешься? — мужчина напротив был в бешенстве. Крылья носа хищно раздувались, в глазах пылала ярость, а аромат угрозы иглами впился в лицо. Фейлон так и не включил свет, и сейчас черные тени уродовали лицо альфы, заостряя и без того хищные черты.

Омега перепугался до колик, безрезультатно стараясь оторвать от себя мужскую руку и закричать.

— Ты сделал неверный выбор, Фейлон. Снова, — рычал альфа, едва справляясь с клокочущим гневом.

Ни один омега не заставлял Крайзэ бегать за ним, и вся эта ситуация выводила вспыльчивого мужчину из себя, так как за каким-то бетой он бежал сам, причем, уже дважды. Ущемленная гордость и самолюбие, словно ноющий зуб, не давали мужчине покоя.

Взгляд Фейлона зацепился за отражение в зеркале. В этой темноте, в эту минуту альфа казался ему вырвавшимся из кривых зеркал зверем, стремительно пожирающим его заживо. Запах самца стал настолько густым и вязким, что легко оседал на языке. Фейлона повело. Инстинкты с корнем не вырвешь. И если он для всех «бесцветный», не значит, что для него все также повреждено растворителем.

Альфа заметил изменившееся состояние парня и одним рывком швырнул его к умывальнику, безжалостно вдавив лицо в столешницу. Андрес еле сдерживался, чтобы не отпустить внутреннего зверя, и хотя клыки уже давно выпирали изо рта, царапая губу, он держался, вздрагивая от острого возбуждения, упирающегося крепким стояком в узкие бедра парня.

Фейлон попытался закричать, но из пересохшего горла вырвался хрип. Крайзэ одним резким движением содрал с парня тонкие штаны вместе с трусами и грубо вторгся пальцами в исстрадавшийся анус. Фейлон дернулся. Безрезультатно. Ладони забарабанили по столешнице, сбрасывая расставленные флакончики. А пальцы самца уже трахали его резкими и грубыми толчками. В эту минуту Фейлон возрадовался, что не видит перекошенного черными тенями лица альфы, иначе он бы точно перестал спать по ночам. В какой-то момент пытка прекратилась, и Фейлона рывком поставили в вертикальное положение, зажав рот рукой и вдавив в противоположную стену. А через мгновение парень ощутил, как в него проникает горячая налитая желанием плоть альфы.

Фейлон закричал, крик утоп в ладони, до боли вжимавшейся в его рот. Тело неохотно раскрывалось, его била мелкая дрожь, мозг плавился под напором альфы, а сознание расслаивалось в попытке отрешиться от действительности. Двумя резкими толчками Крайзэ протолкнул себя до самого корня, сдавленно выдохнул сквозь зубы, чувствуя, что сейчас сорвется.

Дальнейшие события для Фейлона развивались, как в бреду. Андрес взял средний темп, но вколачивался практически до основания, предварительно выходя до половины, и делал это с упорством отбойного молотка, ни разу не сбившись с ритма. Альфа вновь впился зубами в плечо парня, которое грыз на протяжении всего процесса. Одной рукой Андрес продолжал с силой зажимать рот Фейлону, а другой ритмично надрачивал его член, каждое движение синхронизируя с толчками в его тело. Альфа глухо рычал и одергивал себя от быстрой разрядки. Когда Фейлон забился в его руках пуще прежнего, внутренние удары в тело парня стали четче, задевая простату, альфа немного ускорился и сжал у основания член парня. Из глаз Фейлона брызнули слезы, крик превратился в скулеж, тело била дрожь, но он продолжал вырываться, хотя хотелось во все горло заорать: «ДАЙ МНЕ КОНЧИТЬ!».

Крайзэ вцепился с громким стоном зубами в шею Фейлона, у самого уха, в нежную кожу чувствительного местечка, когда тело парня наконец выгнуло в его руках дугой, и сперма брызнула на стену. Фейлон кончил, без дополнительной стимуляции, с пережатым у основания членом. Крайзэ понравилось ощущать, как сперма беты толчками вырывается, преодолевая напряжение, из члена. А сокращение стенок ануса, что сжали его, словно в тисках, окончательно сорвало тормоза.

Удержав отключившегося парня, альфа со звериным рычанием быстро натягивал Фейлона на себя. Омега дергался в такт рывкам, как тряпичная кукла, пока тело Крайзэ не сотрясло в одном из самих ярких оргазмов за всю его жизнь. Навалившись на Фейлона всем телом, он какое-то время переводил дыхание, а после затащил парня в постель и упал рядом, прижимая к себе стройное жилистое тело. Крайзэ чувствовал себя странно удовлетворенным, думать ни о чем не хотелось. Только не после такого секса.

Андрес неохотно открыл глаза после того, как назойливый стук повторился в очередной раз.

— Ох, блядь… — выдохнул альфа, поднимая над головой руку. Когда взгляд сфокусировался на часах, Андрес понял, что и так проспал непозволительно долго. Стрелки неумолимо приближались к отметке пятнадцати минут восьмого утра.

Рука мужчины упала на кровать, а сам он крепче прижал к себе Фейлона, утыкаясь носом в рыжую макушку. Стук повторился, и рыкнув про себя, альфа все же заставил себя разомкнуть объятия и встать с постели.

Фейлон спал, но брови продолжали сползаться к переносице, а дыхание иногда ускорялось, словно парню снился кошмар. Но он был настолько притягательным в своем упрямстве, что альфе хотелось его больше, намного больше.

Крайзэ вчера так и не разделся. Пиджак сброшен практически у входа бесполезной тряпкой, а брюки с трусами он снял уже у самой кровати, отшвырнув их, как ненужный хлам. На нем остались часы и рубашка, расстегнутая сверху, сейчас, правда, она напоминала смятый клок ткани, а не брендовую вещь за несколько сотен кредитов.

Стук в дверь повторился, поторапливая его. Крайзэ раздраженно скрипнул зубами, но, ему действительно сегодня еще работать, и стоило привести свой внешний вид в порядок. Не пристало главе Центральной корпорации выглядеть, как кутивший всю ночь подросток.

Он оглядел еще раз парня на кровати и отметил едва ли не разодранное зубами плечо. И это было странно. Крайзэ никогда не испытывал тягу оставлять метки на случайных партнерах. Он всегда держал свои зубы при себе и тут такой поворот. Каждый секс с Фейлоном заканчивается следами зубов и засосами по всему телу, а вчера он его едва ли не загрыз в приступе неконтролируемой ярости — красочные кровоподтеки украшали плечо и шею. Натянув брюки, альфа замер у кровати.

— Ты ведь снова не станешь меня ждать, да, Фейлон? Не дашь нам шанса, — тихо чеканил слова Крайзэ.

Нужно сделать так, чтобы он не ушел, чтобы не пришлось вновь вылавливать его по районам корпорации. Как назло, мчась сюда среди ночи с острым желанием вбить в пацана свои слова, он ничего не додумался прихватить на такой случай. Выдернув ремень из брюк, альфа стянул им кисти Фейлона и привязал к спинке кровати. Да, не так надежно, как хотелось бы, но Андрес готов был рискнуть.

— Дождись меня, золотце, — шепнул на ухо Фейлону альфа и, поцеловав его в бледную щеку, вышел.

Фейлон просыпался тягуче медленно, словно выныривал из липкого киселя. Он лежал на животе и что-то мешало ему перевернуться. Наверное, на третьей попытке Фейлон наконец разлепил глаза и посмотрел перед собой — на запястья, стянутые кожаным ремнем.

— Что за… — омега дернул руками и понимание таки нагнало проснувшийся мозг.

Волна страха прокатилась по позвоночнику, и он невольно оглянулся, потом снова, опасаясь увидеть чудовище из своих кошмаров. В комнате никого не было. Несколько раз вздохнув и успокоив растрепанное сердце, Фейлон нашел взглядом часы и отметил про себя время. 17.35. Нужно выбираться. Страх дышал в затылок, касаясь стриженых волос отравленным дыханием. Омега и хотел бы задержаться подольше: отлежаться, пожалеть себя, в конце концов, — но опасения нашептывали на ухо свои видения, и Фейлон торопился.

Фейлон битый час выпутывался из условных пут. Казалось бы, всего лишь ремень, а руки никак не желали освобождаться. Но снова выручило врожденное ослиное упрямство, и теперь Фейлон брел в ванную со стойким желанием отмыть с себя присохшую за ночь сперму и хоть немного избавиться от ощущения чужих рук на теле.

Были ли у парня нормальные отношения — нет. Кому интересен ущербный, пусть из семьи самого правителя севера, омега? Да, на очередь из желающих не рассчитывайте. Переживал ли из-за этого сам Фейлон? Без сомнения. Пока еще молодость играла в крови, он гнал от себя тоскливые мысли неминуемого серого будущего. Врачи лишь разводят руками. Ждите, мол, само все выровняется, утрясется. «Ты — полноценный омега. Способный выносить ребенка омега, не бесплодный, НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ. Просто нужно время», — говорили они. Да сколько ждать-то?! Запах слабо выраженный, с течками все неопределено, и толку, что гормональный фон стабилизировался?! Фейлону повезло родиться наследником севера, и в тоже самое время, не иметь ни малейшей надежды на нормальные отношения по этой же самой причине. Из-за статуса он превратился в это — неполноценный омега. И пусть семья его всячески отгораживает от этой мысли, правду не спрячешь, если она стоит за твоей спиной.

Фейлон считал себя неполноценным, ущербным уродом. На него обращали внимание, безусловно, он был утонченным, но не пресыщенным омежьей красотой юношей. Вот только интерес сводился всегда к однозначной горизонтальной плоскости, он же «бэта», будет только рад отношениям без обязательств. Увы, Фейлон рад не был. Поэтому, наверное, он и был, как старик, в двадцать лет, — слишком взрослые суждения, идеальная выправка, любовь к искусству, редкое посещение тусовок. Даже тату, которое он сделал два года назад по собственному эскизу не вернуло ему «украденную» молодость.

Дыра в сердце становилась все больше. Фейлон боялся, что однажды образовавшаяся в душе тьма поглотит его, а нарисованные на спине крылья так и не раскроются, окончательно заржавев. Попытка сбежать из дома под предлогом каникул была ничем иным, как шансом разобраться в себе, найти так необходимый ответ.

Последние три года Фейлону казалось, что он ищет ключ от запертой двери в темной захламленной комнате. Ключ, который выпустит его на волю.

И посмотрите, во что превратилась его жизнь? Его изнасиловали дважды, избили, вернули в маленькую темную коробку, из которой омега пытался отчаянно выбраться с семи лет, словно проблем со своей сутью ему было мало.

В 20.05 Фейлон отдавал ключ от комнаты администратору. Парень странно на него смотрел, словно принимая какое-то решение.

— За тобой скоро приедут, — в итоге проговорил администратор, не отрывая от парня взгляда.

— Что ты сказал? — хвала мертвым богам, голос прозвучал ровно, но в душе разверзлась твердь.

— Ты слышал. Не усложняй себе жизнь! — последнюю фразу администратор уже кричал выбегающему из хостела Фейлону.

Как его нашли так быстро?! Почему его никак не оставят в покое?! Что он ему сделал?! Так много вопросов, но практически нет ответов.

Фейлон прикрепил сумку, запрыгнул на мотоцикл, шлем скрыл рыжий «драконий хвост» волос. Пальцы привычно, почти любя, сжали руль. «Погнали, детка», — прошептал омега, срываясь с места, оглушая сонный вечер ревом двигателя.

Возможно, ему следовало сделать это еще несколько дней назад, но, погрязши в жалости к себе, он не задумался над этим раньше.

— Андрес Крайзэ, детка, — задал он параметры поиска.

И через несколько секунд на встроенном дисплее шлема замелькали отрезки информации. Первое, общедоступное открытие имело первостепенное значение: Андрес Крайзэ — глава Центрального региона Европейского округа. Остальное, что быстро просмотрел Фейлон, стараясь не поддаваться панике и не отвлекаться от дороги, было краткой сводкой его характера, активов, семейного положения — «женат».

Ну конечно, как могло быть иначе? Вспыхнувший с новой силой страх уступил место ворвавшейся в душу злости. Бездна задери этого ублюдочного альфу с замашками господа бога! Злость кипела подобно мерзкому вареву в котле ведьмы, булькая и распространяя странный терпкий запах. Даже боль и дискомфорт во всем теле отошли на задний план, притупились под гнетом раздражения, впрыскивающего в кровь адреналин и планомерно увеличивающего скорость байка.

Фейлон не замечал, с какой скоростью пролетал мимо редких машин, пока впереди не увидел перекрытую автомобилями дорогу. Дальний свет резанул по глазам, внезапное препятствие материализовалось слишком быстро, хотя вполне нормально для такой скорости. Фейлон дернул руль вправо перед самим столкновением, маневр высек искры из соприкосновения металла и асфальта. Байк дернулся, с трудом преодолел кюветную насыпь, существенно теряя в скорости.

— Фейлон! — разгневанный крик достиг слуха омеги.

Фейлон даже не оглянулся, опасаясь, что заминка будет стоить ему слишком много.

Пересеченная местность, по которой сейчас пробирался мотоцикл, больше напоминала густую лесопосадку. Фейлон едва справлялся с управлением, лавируя между стволами могучих деревьев. Плюс, укрывшая центр ночь с полным отсутствием искусственного освещения только мешали парню прокладывать путь к свободе. Небольшая яма, капканом поймавшая колесо мотоцикла, положила конец беспорядочным метаниям парня. Байк потерял равновесие, преодолевая препятствие, а в следующую секунду уже налетая на дерево. Последнее, что успел сделать Фейлон, это скинуть брату короткое сообщение «Помоги» перед тем, как его выкинуло из седла, и шлем, спасая ему голову, издал прощальный жалобный треск, мигнув красными огоньками и потухнув.

Омега несколько минут лежал неподвижно, по ощущениям его только что сбило дерево. Хотя так и было. Как только окружающий мир перестал вертеться, он стянул с себя шлем, отшвыривая в сторону, и пытаясь снова начать дышать. Грудь горела огнем, легкие пылали и, кажется, у него сотрясение. Брюки на бедре разорваны, зацепился об какую-то корягу, и кровь быстро напитывала ткань.

Фейлон с трудом встал, пошатнулся, а в следующую секунду оказался схваченным одним из людей Андреса, который поволок слабо упирающееся тело к боссу. Омега что-то ворчал, но мужчина игнорировал его лепет.

Его не поставили на колени, не подвели к боссу, нет, его швырнули к ближайшей машине, словно сбежавшую от клиента проститутку. Фейлон ударился о капот и замер под испытывающим взглядом мужчины. Крайзэ был раздражен, если не больше. Фейлон попытался ему вернуть недовольный взгляд.

— Еще не набегался, мой мальчик? — угрожающе произнес Андрес, немного сократив расстояние.

— Я. Не. Твой, — отчеканил Фейлон, и, по-видимому, сорвал сдерживающий ярость засов окончательно.

— МОЙ! — взревел альфа, нанося удар наотмашь.

Андрес был в бешенстве, он едва контролировал себя, а такого не случалось с альфой прежде. Он был не из крови и плоти, а из камня, непоколебимый, как скала. И лишь с этим парнем альфа совершенно не мог себя контролировать. Настроение скакало то вверх, то вниз, раскачивалось из стороны в сторону, как ребенок на качелях, и зверь, чаще безразличный к происходящему, теперь бесновался внутри. Фейлон, будучи прижатым к машине, не имел никакой возможности увернуться. А рука у альфы была тяжелая. Лапища Андреса вцепилась в лицо парня, а колено впечаталось в живот. Фейлон дернулся, но бесполезно.

— Слушай сюда, сосунок, — еще один удар оглушил Фейлона. — От меня не убегают. Не уходят. Никогда по доброй воле, ясно тебе?! — рычал альфа на ухо, продолжая наносить удары и медленно сжимать ладонь на лице парня. — Ты мой. МОЙ, Илон, уяснил? Повтори!

— П-пусти…

— Уяснил?! — Андрес тряхнул Фейлона, прикладывая затылком о корпус автомобиля.

— Н…нет… — Фейлон цеплялся руками за мужчину, понимая, что проиграл, но не желал подчиняться.

— А если так? — еще один удар в солнечное сплетение, Фейлон задохнулся. А когда осознал реальность вокруг себя, оказался стоящим на коленях перед альфой, расстегивающим брюки.

Фейлон дернулся в сторону, но его удержали за волосы на месте.

— Открывай рот, — приказ.

— С-сдохни.

— Неверно, — пощечина и толчок головой назад об машину.

После трех таких ударов омега почувствовал, как волосы сзади пачкает кровь. Но мужчину это не остановило. Такое впечатление, что Крайзэ только больше распалялся, чувствуя специфический запах крови в воздухе.

Его люди держались чуть в стороне, но достаточно близко. Они не вмешивались в развлечение господина, тем более все без исключения уже поняли, что глава Центра практически помешался на мальчишке вдвое младше его всего после двух встреч. А это уже не шутки. Одноразовым желанием такое не назовешь.

— Я сказал, соси! — альфа наконец втолкнул свой член в рот Фейлона, принимаясь сразу, без прелюдий, глубоко насаживать голову парня на себя. — Руки убрал! — приказ. Руки Фейлона упали вдоль тела. — На землю положил, — Фейлон подчинился, чувствуя, что задыхается, а рвота уже медленно скребется наверх по пищеводу.

Дорогой туфель Крайзэ наступил на пальцы левой руки парня. Мужчина увеличил давление на пальцы, и Фейлону показалось, что сквозь вату, которой обернули ему голову, он слышал хруст костяшек. «Дай боги, чтобы просто показалось».

Фейлон задыхался, едва не теряя сознание, а Андрес все ускорялся. Кончил мужчина глубоко в горло Фейлону с громким удовлетворенным стоном, не выпуская головы парня из рук.

Вырвавшись, Фейлон закашлялся. Горло судорожно сжималось, выхаркивая сперму, голову пронзали иглы острой боли, Фейлон стремительно терял связь с реальностью. По лицу парня текли слюни и слезы, но альфа находил его невероятно красивым со следами своей спермы на лице.

— Кому ты принадлежишь? — более спокойно, чем прежде, спросил Крайзэ, трепля парня по щеке, как щенка. Фейлон пытался вырваться, его тошнило. Горло раздирал кашель, рвотные позывы, а в глазах стояли прозрачные слезы. — Ну же, Фейлон. Кому ты принадлежишь?

— С-северу, — простонал парень и его вывернуло наизнанку. Горло выкручивало рвотными спазмами, а сердце заходилось в истерике.  
Разозлиться заново Андрес не успел, Фейлон упал ему под ноги без сознания.


	3. Глава 3

Фейлон приходил в себя медленно, словно выплывая из густого, вязкого киселя. Открыв глаза, он поспешил вновь их закрыть. Потолок вертелся, стены были слишком белыми, слишком светлыми, тишину нарушал размеренный писк приборов.

В итоге, сделав над собой усилие, Фейлон открыл глаза. Он был один в больничной палате. Грудь была перевязана, голова тоже обмотана бинтами, из руки тянулась трубка к капельнице. Даже не предпринимая попыток встать, Фейлон просто отвернулся в другую сторону и уставился в окно, за которыми сгущались сумерки. Омега был уверен, что его навестят, рано или поздно. К чему тогда форсировать события, если он чувствовал себя, по меньшей мере, отвратительно.

***

— Ты уже пять дней не ночуешь дома, — посреди кабинета Крайзэ в здании корпорации стоял Локи, стараясь не срываться на крик.

— И что?

— Андрес, я беспокоюсь. Твои люди ничего не говорят, ты не появляешься в доме дольше, чем на тридцать минут, и тут же уходишь.

— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, — резко оборвал его речь Крайзэ.

Локи поджал губы. Он так и думал. Любовник.

— Нашел себе новую игрушку? — голос вмиг пропитался ядом. — И кто он?

— Локи, — угрожающе произнес Андрес, — ты забыл свое место?

— Хочешь мне сказать, что устал от меня? И мне следует закрыть глаза на твою новую постельную грелку?

— Еще одно слово в таком тоне и ты выйдешь из этого кабинета прямиком в бордель, — прорычал альфа.

Губы Локи вытянулись в тонкую линию, но мужчина смолчал. Развернувшись на каблуках, он вышел за дверь, громко ею хлопнув.

Андрес сидел за столом, скрипя зубами. Все перевернулось с ног на голову с появлением Фейлона. Только теперь, ко всему прочему, добавился еще и Локи. Нужно отдать распоряжение юристам подготовить документы на развод. Андрес не был уверен, что захочет вернуться туда, где находится законный супруг, его перестало привлекать общество последнего. Все мысли занимал мальчишка-бета, который таковым и не являлся.

Когда они прибыли в больницу, дела оказались хуже, чем рассчитывал Крайзэ. Фейлону удалили ребро, которое после аварии сместилось, раскололось и спровоцировало кровотечение. У него был пневмоторакс, и врачам пришлось решать еще и эту проблему. На рассечение на затылке наложили семь швов. Порез на бедре был одной из безобиднейших проблем, несмотря на его внушительные размеры. Доктор заверил, что даже шрама не останется. В процессе операции у парня ни с того ни с сего произошла остановка сердца. Ко всему прочему, лекарь, уже после того, как Фейлона перевели в палату, обозвал Крайзэ полным идиотом.

— Только полный идиот мог принять мальчика за бету, — сердито припечатал доктор фон Кляйст.

— Чего? — Андрес выгнул непонимающе бровь. Горан, по правую руку от друга, тоже удивленно вскинул брови.

— Он — омега. Хотите доказательств? Вот, — он пододвинул к мужчинам анализ крови. В верхнем углу, в самой первой строке значилось «омега».

— От него же не пахнет совсем, — подозрительно глянув на доктора, отозвался Горан.

— Вылитый бета, — подтвердил фон Кляйст. — Так думают все, кто его встречает. Забавно, правда?

Горан быстро щелкал что-то в коммуникаторе, пока, наконец, не сунул в руки Крайзэ раскрытую страницу его личного почтового ящика.

 _Доброго времени суток, Крайзэ. Моя бы воля, мы бы еще долго хранили обоюдное молчание в ожидании решения нашего дела. Но у меня к тебе просьба личного характера. Мой младший сын омега, Фейлон, попал в аварию на твоей территории. Зона четыре. Наши люди уже нашли разбитый мотоцикл и шлем, к сожалению, следов Фейлона отыскать не получилось. Мы уже проверили госпитали и морги, полицейские участки и хостелы. Его нигде нет.  
Я прошу тебя разрешить моим людям полномасштабные поиски моего сына.  
Рихард Хейне_.

Ниже была фотография омеги. Никаких сомнений в том, на чье лицо смотрит Андрес. «Бездна!»

— Горан, немедленно перевести Фейлона в мое северное поместье. Организуй ему все необходимое.

Горан кивнул и вышел, понимая скоропостижность и важность этого решения. Андрес не хочет делиться парнем. Даже с его семьей.

— Мальчику лучше остаться в больнице, глава, — заметил фон Кляйст. — Мы чуть было не потеряли его.

— Ваше счастье, что первая проверка этого госпиталя не выдала Хейне Фейлона. Иначе… — альфа выдохнул, его ноздри раздраженно раздувались. — Вы будете его наблюдать, — рявкнул альфа. — Собирайтесь, фон Кляйст. Вы уезжаете с нами.

Фон Кляйст слегка кивнул и отправился собирать все необходимое. Разве тут поспоришь?

***

Дом был превращен в крепость меньше чем за трое суток.

Северное поместье Крайзэ стояло обособленно, отдаленно, если можно так сказать, от цивилизации, имело большую прилегающую территорию, свой пруд, свою вертолетную площадку, высоченный забор, а теперь еще и было украшено всевозможными камерами скрытого слежения, усилено вооруженной охраной. Прислуга в доме была давно проверена, прибывший с фон Кляйстом медперсонал тоже прошел тщательную проверку.

Крайзэ, как дракон, охраняющий свою сокровищницу, оплел своими могучими кольцами западное крыло дома, где поместили Фейлона. Он мотался сюда каждый вечер после работы, ночевал рядом со спящим омегой и ждал, когда тот проснется. Крайзэ доверил стеречь своего мальчика Честеру, полностью развязав ему руки в организации безопасности.

К концу подходит пятый день, а Фейлон все «спит». Хейне повторил свой запрос на содействие в поисках одного из наследников корпорации уже в более официальной форме на электронную почту Центральной корпорации. Андрес ответил положительно, уточнив, что его люди тоже присоединятся к поискам, все-таки на своей территории они чувствуют себя как рыбы в воде, в то время как люди Хейне все равно останутся слепыми котятками, в некотором роде. Все, как того требовал протокол, умолчав лишь о самом главном.

Жажда, как бы ни надеялся на это Крайзэ, не утихала. Она медленно томилась на дне бесчувственной души альфы, протягивая свои руки к Фейлону, требуя его, как очередную дозу «алмазной пыли». Фейлон стал для него особенным, но альфа еще не понимал, насколько.

***

Фейлон ждал. Сумерки перетекли в глубокий вечер, часов не наблюдалось в этой неестественно «выбеленной» палате, поэтому Фейлон продолжал следить за изменениями за окном.  
Когда дверь открылась, омега повернулся на звук. В дверях стоял Крайзэ. Мужчина замер, пораженный тем, что на него наконец смотрят фиолетовые глаза. Удивление быстро сменилось облегчением, и альфа осторожно улыбнулся.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Фейлон? — голос был мягок, почти заботлив.

Фейлон обвел взглядом комнату, потом вновь взглянул на альфу.

— Где я? — проигнорировал он вопрос.

Андрес сделал вид, что не заметил.

— Это мой загородный дом. 

Омега отвернулся, поджав губы.

— Маленький мой… — начал альфа, но Фейлон вновь грубо оборвал его:

— Я не твой. И никогда не был, — он вперил взгляд в Андреса.

— Мой. Мы, кажется, это уже прояснили, — с нажимом повторил Крайзэ.

— Я хочу домой, — спокойно произнес Фейлон.

— Ты дома, — Андрес стоял уже рядом с его кроватью, жадно рассматривая бледные черты лица омеги. — Ты похудел, — мужчина коснулся ладони омеги, но Фейлон отдернул руку.

— Я хочу к себе домой.

— Ты не вернешься на Север, — отрезал Крайзэ.

— Я хочу домой! — закричал Фейлон, вскакивая на кровати и выдергивая капельницу.

Приборы запищали, мгновенно среагировав на скачок показателей жизнеобеспечения. Сердце омеги зашлось в сумасшедшем ритме, Фейлон скривился от боли, пронзившей грудь, и упал на кровать. В комнату влетел доктор и медбрат.

— Тахикардия — 145 ударов.  
— Давление — 220 на 140.

В плечо воткнулась игла, Фейлон стал задыхаться, лицо накрыла кислородная маска, и он почувствовал, как глаза закрываются. Дальше была темнота.

— Почему вы меня не позвали, когда увидели, что парень очнулся? — строго спросил доктор.

— Я не успел, — альфа растерянно рассматривал бледного Фейлона.

— У него может проявиться сердечная недостаточность, особенно на фоне стресса. Операция могла стать спусковым крючком. Я буду за ним наблюдать и, по необходимости, корректировать лечение в соответствии с показателями анализов. Но мне нужно, чтобы вы, глава, не давили на него и не провоцировали подобные всплески.

Андрес Крайзэ скрипнул зубами, но смолчал.

В следующий раз Фейлон пришел в себя утром, в палате был фон Кляйст.

— Доброе утро, молодой человек, — спокойно сказал доктор, проверяя цифры на медицинском оборудовании. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Вы кто? — голос непривычно царапнул горло. Фейлон поморщился, голос был словно не его.

— Я доктор Отто фон Кляйст, молодой человек, ваш лечащий врач.

— Мне не нужен лечащий врач, — возразил Фейлон, принимая от мужчины стакан воды.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — улыбнулся фон Кляйст. — Вам пришлось удалить сломанное ребро, осколок проткнул вам легкое. Если бы вас не доставили в больницу так быстро, вы были бы мертвы. Во время операции по непонятным причинам у вас случился сердечный приступ с остановкой сердца. Мы чуть было не потеряли вас второй раз. На вашем бедре несколько швов, ничего серьезного, даже шрама не останется. На затылке семь швов, сотрясение мозга средней степени, но я надеюсь вас поставить на ноги в ближайшее время, — мужчина обаятельно улыбнулся.

Фейлон вздохнул. С такими последствиями ему приключений до конца жизни хватит.

— У вас были проблемы с сердцем, молодой человек?

— Никогда, — осторожно ответил омега. — А где…

— Глава уехал час назад. Работа не ждет, — снисходительно улыбнулся врач. — Я скажу ему, что вы спрашивали о нем, Фейлон.

— Нет! Не нужно, — поспешил оправдаться омега. — Он сказал, что это его дом. Почему я тут, а не в больнице?

— Я не могу с вами обсуждать это, друг мой. Поговорите с главой сами. Если что-то потребуется, просто нажмите кнопку, — мужчина указал на лежащий рядом с рукой омеги передатчик. — Подойду либо я, либо медбрат.

Фейлон внимательно смотрел на доктора, но не находил ничего странного в его добродушном лице. Мужчина ушел, а Фейлон вновь почувствовал, как тяжелеют веки под действием лекарства. Он забыл спросить, сколько он уже здесь. «В следующий раз нужно обязательно спросить».

Крайзэ продолжал игнорировать собственный дом и супруга. Он работал как помешанный, стараясь привести все дела в порядок и как можно скорее вернуться «домой», в белую стерильную комнату Фейлона.

Когда альфа увидел обращенные к нему фиолетовые глаза, сердце забилось как сумасшедшее. Он физически ощутил, как разжались капканы, терзавшие его. Вот он, его мальчик. Живой. Смотрит на него. Кричит на него. Ненавидит его. Пусть.

Андресу было плевать, лишь бы он был рядом. С каждым днем он чувствовал, как тонкие нити привязанности превращаются в тросы толщиной с магистрали, как внутренний зверь тянется к парню, признавая в нем…равного? Своего? Альфа подумает об этом позже, сейчас нужно вбить в голову Фейлону его новый статус и правила.

Фейлон проснулся в темноте. Первая мысль, что пришла в его голову — уже ночь, в окно заглядывал серп Луны, окруженный маленькими звездами.

Повернув голову, Фейлон едва не закричал. В темноте, напротив него, в кресле сидел Андрес. Его массивная высокая фигура была обращена к постели омеги, и животные глаза альфы смотрели прямо на него, загадочно мерцая в тусклом свете. Приборы недовольно пискнули, среагировав на подскочивший сердечный ритм, но Фейлон постарался взять себя в руки, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание.

Альфа бросил взгляд на показатели аппаратуры, а затем медленно встал. Хищной плавной походкой Крайзэ приближался к Фейлону. Андрес наклонился и поцеловал парня в лоб. Фейлон вздрогнул.

— Ты бледный, золотце мое, — спокойно сказал альфа, касаясь костяшками пальцев нежной кожи щеки парня.

— Я не… — запнулся Фейлон, когда палец Андреса лег ему на губы, требуя тишины.

— Шшшш, Илон. Не спорь.

«Илон», — омега внутренне передернул плечами. Илон — его маленькое и такое домашнее имя, которое так нравилось Фейлону — теперь слетало с уст этого человека, оцарапывая сознание непривычным звучанием. Он отнял у него даже имя. Фейлон закусил губу.

— Сколько я тут нахожусь? — тихо спросил омега, чувствуя, как тело накрывает холодом.

— Шестой день.

«Шесть дней», — простонал мысленно омега, отворачиваясь.

Альфа повернул к себе лицо Фейлона и накрыл его губы своими. Фейлон дернулся, оттолкнул Крайзэ, в глазах парня плескалось негодование, перемешанное с раздражением.

— Отпусти меня, — попросил Фейлон, собравшись с мужеством и глубоко дыша, стараясь не сорваться в очередной приступ тахикардии.

— Нет. Ты — мое золотце. И чем быстрее ты это поймешь, тем лучше.

— Ты ненормальный, — проговорил Фейлон, стараясь удержать лицо, хотя истерика подкатывала уже к горлу. — Ненормальный.

— Пусть так. Отдыхай, Фейлон. А я еще немного с тобой посижу.

Фейлон прикрыл глаза. «Бездна! Только не это…»

Фейлон чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Почему этот странный мужчина вцепился в него? Что он ему сделал?

Чувствовал ли омега запах Крайзэ? Конечно, чувствовал. Пусть он и не распознал в нем запах пары, но дураком Фейлон не был и странное воздействие именно этого аромата на себя заметил. Мужчине хотелось одновременно и подчиниться, признать его право собственности, прижаться головой к широкой груди и почувствовать биение сердца в унисон со своим, и удрать от него подальше, за горизонт, на край света, туда, где до него не дотянутся эти большие руки. Возможно, только возможно, этот альфа действительно был выбран природой для него. Хотя парень сомневался. Воспоминания последних дней перечеркивали эту мысль, заштриховывали, выливали на нее банку густых чернил. Не может альфа так поступать с омегой, даже с бетой, не может. Это было низко. Подло, жестоко и низко.

К тому же Фейлон все еще считал, что его принимают за бету. Кроме того, альфа имел супруга. Значит, ему этот мужчина может предложить только роль второго плана — любовника. Фейлон никогда не согласится. Ему нужно выбираться отсюда, возвращаться домой, туда, где его защитят, где его ждут.

Шорох потревожил цепочку мыслей омеги, Фейлон замер с прикрытыми глазами, боясь дышать. Андрес подошел к парню, наклонился и невесомо поцеловал в висок.

— Спокойной ночи, золотце.

Мужчина вышел, и только когда дверь закрылась, парень выдохнул. «Бежать от него. Пока не поздно».  
К сожалению, сказать — не сделать. Доктор еще три дня следил за улучшающимся состоянием омеги, прежде чем разрешить тому «сменить комнату», как он выразился.

Альфа тоже установил свой распорядок дня, с которым пришлось считаться. Каждое утро, перед тем, как отправиться на работу, Крайзэ заходил проведать свое «золотце», целуя того и желая ему «доброго утра». Фейлон всякий раз отворачивался, отталкивал мужчину, но Андрес совершенно не обращал на это внимания, так или иначе добиваясь своего. Такая же процедура была вечером. Андрес приходил к Фейлону, насильно целовал его, говорил «Я дома» и садился в кресло напротив кровати омеги. Он каждый раз пытался завести разговор, а Фейлон, проявляя ослиное упрямство, игнорировал эти попытки. Андрес не отчаивался, а просто продолжал беседовать с Фейлоном так, словно тот ему отвечал. Потом стандартный вынужденный поцелуй «Доброй ночи», и дверь в комнату-больничную палату омеги закрывалась, погружая ее в тишину.

Фейлона душила эта комната, внимание альфы, от его прикосновений парень вздрагивал через раз, начиная злиться на себя за проявление слабости. Он так отчаянно стремился быть сильным, а что в итоге? Фейлон не понимал, что происходит, что, бездна все задери, происходит вокруг него! Иногда, пока никто его не видел, он позволял обидным слезам катиться по щекам. Однажды, задав вопрос фон Кляйсту, он получил более чем исчерпывающий ответ: «Спроси главу сам». Вот так вот. А сейчас перед ним стоит этот треклятый мужчина и светится от счастья, потому что Фейлон, видите ли, «меняет комнату». Альфа предложил Фейлону свою руку, но тот проигнорировал и ее, храня упорное молчание. Тогда Андрес просто взял парня за локоть, сжав руку, пресекая попытки омеги вырваться, и вывел из комнаты, впервые за две недели.

Альфа вел его ухоженными коридорами, заставленными вазами фрезий и ирисов. Этот факт удивил Фейлона. «Откуда ему известно, какие цветы я люблю?»

Они остановились перед массивной дверью, а когда Андрес распахнул ее, входя с Фейлоном в комнату, парня едва не перекосило.

— Это твоя комната! — воскликнул парень, отмечая нехарактерные предметы мебели для пустующего помещения.

— Да. И ты будешь жить со мной, — припечатал Андрес. — В этой комнате.

Мужчина прошелся по-хозяйски по роскошной спальне, открывая двери и объясняя все на ходу.

— Это туалет и ванная комната. Там, — он открыл очередную дверь, — мой кабинет. А вот тут — маленькая столовая. Твои вещи в шкафу. Еще я распорядился организовать для тебя небольшую мастерскую, ее мы осмотрим позже. Я знаю, что ты любишь рисовать.

Глаза Фейлона расширились от сказанного. «Знает? Откуда? Они знакомы были три дня!»

— Откуда ты знаешь? — потрясенно прошептал омега. Было жутко осознавать, что этот альфа уже осведомлен о нем настолько хорошо. — Я не буду тут жить! Я не хочу! — Фейлон попятился, бросился к двери и замер, наткнувшись на охранника. Альфа вырос в дверном проеме, заслоняя выход. Это был тот самый мужчина, что привез его потом в хостел после…после… Фейлон сглотнул, сердце затрепетало в груди, желудок свело судорогой.

— Фейлон, мальчик мой, — мягко позвал его Андрес. Фейлон дернулся, как от удара, услышав это обращение.

— Я не твой! Не твой, слышишь! — закричал в сердцах омега, смаргивая выступившие отчаянные слезы. Было до колик стыдно, но напряжение многих дней наконец вылилось в истерику. — Пропусти! Пропусти, я сказал! — он толкнул в грудь охранника, но тот даже не шелохнулся.

— Я знаю, ты сильный и смелый мальчик, — наставительным тоном проговорил Крайзэ. Фейлон резко обернулся и бросился на альфу, перебивая его.

— Скажи ему отойти! Прикажи убираться с дороги! Я ухожу! Ноги моей тут больше не будет! — кричал Фейлон в лицо альфе, колотя того в грудь кулаками, срываясь в истерику все больше, ощущая, как отчаянно быстро колотится сердце, а старые раны тянут тупой болью.

Крайзэ был вынужден признать, что удары у мальчишки поставлены достойно. Не всякий омега, даже бета, обладал таким красивым крепким телом и умением постоять за себя. В большинстве своем изнеженные омеги больше походили на пустышки, им всем, без исключения, хотелось попасть в его постель и задержаться в ней подольше. Это порядком поднадоело Андресу, и Фейлон на их фоне смотрелся так же, как племенной арабский скакун среди ишаков. Альфа дернул уголок губ, изображая улыбку.

— Драться омегам не пристало, — тоном директора школы припечатал Фейлона Андрес, обнимая за спину.

Парень замер, отшатнулся, глаза в ужасе уставились на мужчину.

— Что ты такое? — проговорил омега, чувствуя, как стены начинают давить на него.

— Я — Крайзэ Андрес, правитель Центра. Но ты ведь это уже и так знаешь, Фейлон Хейне, — губы мужчины растянулись в победной улыбке.

— Как… — «Не тот вопрос, Фейлон, — мелькнуло в голове парня, — не о том ты спрашиваешь». Пальцы похолодели, кровь отлила от лица.

— Иди ко мне, Фейлон, — альфа раскрыл руки, приглашая парня.

— Я. Сказал. Отпусти, — прорычал Фейлон. Гнев всколыхнулся внутри, вытесняя подкатившую панику.

— Ну что ж ты упрямишься, мальчик мой? Ты после болезни еще не отошел, тебе нельзя волноваться. И я не хочу вновь быть грубым.

— Отпусти по-хорошему, все равно уйду, — процедил Фейлон, справляясь с душащей его истерикой. Он не будет играть по его правилам. И он не хочет тут оставаться, чтобы себе ни надумал альфа.

Любезное выражение лица Андреса осыпалось увядшими листьями, он сделал один шаг к Фейлону и влепил тому тяжелую пощечину. Парень попятился, но устоял, автоматически прикрыв скулу ладонью, в глазах по-прежнему горела решимость и зарождающееся пламя ярости.

— Строптивых омег воспитывают, — угрожающе процедил Крайзэ, прожигая парня взглядом.

— Не создавай себе проблем, парень, — тихо шикнул Честер, все так же закрывая путь к отступлению. — Ты шесть дней провалялся без сознания. Еще хочешь?

Фейлон скрипел зубами, но что он мог? Правильная боевая стойка принялась сама собой, но он никогда не отличался особым талантом в единоборствах, так — уровень хорошего ученика, не более. Ему не выстоять в открытом бою. Ярость затмила глаза, и Фейлон ядовито процедил в лицо альфы:

— Почитай мою медкарту, ублюдок. Я бесплоден. Все еще хочешь совать свой хуй в дефектного?

— Тем лучше, — жестко проговорил Крайзэ, не отреагировав на подначку, — не придется тратиться на аборты.

Фейлон вздрогнул. Последние слова кнутом хлестнули по омеге. Удар вышел тяжелее, чем от пощечины. Андрес заметил произведенный словами эффект и мысленно ухмыльнулся.

— А теперь раздевайся и иди в постель, — приказал мужчина.

Фейлон не сдвинулся с места. Он стоял, вперив в альфу неверящий взгляд. «Все это не со мной. Я сплю».

— Не испытывай мое терпение, золотце, — угрожающе процедил Андрес.

Фейлон выбросил руку и заехал Андресу по лицу. Альфа уставился на него потемневшими от гнева глазами, сплюнул собравшуюся во рту кровь. Внутренняя сторона щеки разбилась от соприкосновения с зубами, а на лице вскоре проступит синяк.

Честер дернулся, но остался стоять, мудро рассудив не вмешиваться. Следующий удар омеги Крайзэ перехватил, тряхнул парня, ударил в живот и силком потащил к кровати.

— Вон, — рявкнул Андрес, даже не оглянувшись на Честера, и мужчина быстро испарился, прикрывая дверь.

Он вдавил Фейлона лицом в постель, навалился сверху, прижав своим мощным телом. Он чувствовал, как бешено в груди стучит его сердце, но мальчишка продолжал брыкаться и шипеть сквозь зубы проклятья. Андрес срывал с парня легкую домашнюю одежду, выданную ему слугой несколько часов назад. Ткань безжалостно трещала, покоряясь действиям альфы.

— Я тебе сказал идти в постель, — рычал мужчина, вдавливая парня лицом в постель.

— А я сказал — сдохни! — выдохнул Фейлон и задохнулся. Альфа одним рывком вошел в сопротивляющееся тело парня.

Фейлон вскрикнул, вцепился зубами в простыню, глаза от боли распахнулись, между бровей залегла скорбная складка. Рука альфы придавила шею, вжав Фейлона в кровать. Пальцы вцепились в постель, ноги резко и широко развели коленом, перед глазами плясали звезды, а крепкая ладонь надавила на ключицу, обездвиживая.

Фейлона затрясло от горечи и несправедливости. Откуда на его голову взялось это чудовище?! Омега чувствовал, как по позвоночнику проходят мелкие покалывания, сковывая, умерщвляя тело детскими страхами, вскрывая старые, как казалось, уже затянувшиеся раны. Слезы душили его, как в детстве. Душили и не могли пролиться, как тогда…

Толчки обрушились на омегу яростно и неожиданно, Андрес даже не дал парню привыкнуть к себе, бросившись яростно вбивать его в матрац. Было тяжело, тело сопротивлялось, не принимало мужчину. Но как только к проникновению добавилось немного крови из травмированного ануса, дело пошло как по маслу.

— Бездна, — выдохнул альфа, — узкий… Как же я скучал… Илон…

Ничего не понимающий Фейлон сдавленно скулил от распирающей тело боли, только сейчас он обратил внимание на то, как отчаянно колотится сердце, как перед глазами пляшут красные точки, и комната мучительно медленно заваливается на бок.

Альфа продолжал вбиваться в омегу, проигнорировав угасшее сопротивление. С громким рыком кончив, он упал на стройное тело парня, продолжая до синяков сжимать его бедра.

Когда собственное сердце перестало грохотать в ушах, Андрес скатился с любовника, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо. Фейлон был без сознания, белый как полотно. Тревога пронзила Андреса, и альфа выскочил в коридор, выкрикивая имя фон Кляйста. Доктор выпрыгнул из-за угла, как черт из табакерки, и кинулся к Фейлону.

— Глава, вы его так убьете, — рычал фон Кляйст. — Мальчик только пережил кризис. Я накачал его седативами, но прошу, умерьте свой пыл.

Отто лихорадочно осматривал Фейлона, вываливая какие-то инструменты, пилюли, ампулы из прихваченного чемоданчика.

— Он меня вывел, — рыкнул Андрес, прикладывая поданный слугой лед к щеке.

— Тогда отпустите его.

— Нет. Об этом не может быть и речи! — отрезал Крайзэ. — Он мой.

— Вы его чувствуете, не так ли? — после долгой паузы осторожно спросил Отто фон Кляйст, признавая точность своей догадки.

Лицо альфы было красноречивей слов.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты. Просто этот шлюшонок постоянно нарывается на порку, сопротивляется. Это пройдет, как только я пресыщусь, — альфа стал шарить по карманам в поисках своих сигарет.

— Не курите при нем, — строго велел доктор, проигнорировав неубедительное объяснение, покидая комнату, — и наберитесь терпения, глава.

— Он посоветовал мне ознакомиться с его медицинской картой, сказал, что бесплоден, — альфа зашел в свой кабинет и щелкнул зажигалкой. Оранжевый огонек облизал край сигареты. — Проверь его слова. Если есть что-то, что мне необходимо знать, я хочу это знать. Ясно?

— Запросите у Хейне номер его карты, и я все проверю. Он же сын главы Севера, мне так просто эту информацию не получить, — спокойно заметил фон Кляйст. — Разрешите идти?

— Иди.

***

Альфа выкурил три сигареты, обдумал слова и поведение омеги. «Если он так пытается заставить меня выгнать его, он выбрал неверную тактику. Неповиновением меня не сломить». От размышлений его оторвал телефонный звонок. Локи.

— Говори.

— Ты уведомляешь меня о разводе через своего юриста?! Никогда не думал, что ты так низко себя поведешь, Крайзэ!

— Закрой пасть, Локи, и слушай! Я могу отправить тебя в ту же дыру, откуда взял, а могу просто закопать живьем в собственном саду! Ты знал, что был всего лишь одним из многих! Да, возможно, лучше, чем некоторые, но никакой любви не было и в помине! Ты был в моей постели дольше других, получил статус супруга, но так и не родил мне наследника! Будь благодарен за мое щедрое предложение! Только потому, что ты был тихим и не лез, куда не нужно, я согласен выплатить тебе компенсацию! Подписывай бумаги и уматывай из моего дома, тогда я закрою глаза на твои истерики последние две недели.

— А через сколько ты выбросишь на улицу этого мальчишку? Андрес, это как трахать собственного сына. Не думал, что у тебя такие наклонности, — прошипел Локи.

— Еще хоть слово и сделки не будет! — угрожающе прорычал альфа. — Хотя бы одно слово, Локи. Не буди зверя, тебе не понравится то, что ты увидишь.

— Документы будут завтра у твоего юриста. Подавись, — и Локи отключился.

Вернувшись в комнату, альфа залез под одеяло и притянул к себе омегу, крепко обнимая. На часах было только 13.00, но он никуда не пойдет сегодня. Все завтра.

***

Пробуждение выдалось неприятным, перед глазами все вертелось, еще и тяжелое теплое тело прижималось к Фейлону со спины. Он забарахтался в постели, пытаясь отстраниться, но Андрес проигнорировал его, прижав теснее. В попу уперся утренний альфий стояк, и Фейлон замер.

— Шшшшш, еще слишком рано, — альфа куснул омегу в шею и вновь размеренно задышал засыпая.

Фейлон лежал в объятиях альфы и не мог собраться с мыслями. Сердце забилось чаще, когда на прикроватном столике взгляд обнаружил шприц с каким-то лекарством. Готовый шприц, просто протяни руку. Мысли метались между «бери!» и «не вздумай!». В итоге, поддавшись искушению, он осторожно протянул руку и сжал шприц. Аккуратно пальцами отковырнул колпачок, закрывающий иглу, потянул на себя. Альфа крепко обнимает его двумя руками. Самым легким и возможным вариантом будет воткнуть шприц ему в руку. И будь, что будет. Он понятия не имеет, что внутри, но готов был рискнуть. На крайний случай он всегда может воткнуть ему иглу в глаз, если очень повезет. Глубоко вздохнув три раза, он немного совладал с собой. «На счет три», -.сказал себе Фейлон. «Три!». Пальцы Андреса резко перехватили руку Фейлона, обвившись вокруг кисти. Омега вздрогнул, дернулся, стиснул зубы, хватка альфы была безжалостной.

— Хорошая попытка, золотце, — пророкотал мужчина на ухо Фейлону.

Тихо заскулив, Фейлон разжал пальцы, роняя шприц на пол. Ему хотелось вывернуться, освободиться от ломающего кости захвата. Фейлон скрючился, скривился, закричал в голос: «Больно!», признавая поражение.

— Пусти! Отпусти! Мне больно! Больно!

Альфа разжал хватку, и Фейлон прижал к себе пострадавшую кисть, на которой уже наливались черные синяки. Альфа встал с постели, подобрал с пола шприц, убрал в ящик и взглянул на свернувшегося на кровати клубочком парня, бережно сжимающего свою руку и закусывающего губу. На Крайзэ были только трусы-боксеры, подчеркивающие вставшее достоинство.

— А теперь я объясню тебе еще раз, мой мальчик.

— Я не твой, — прошептал Фейлон, привстав на кровати и взглянув недовольно на альфу, за что тут же получил увесистую пощечину от мужчины. Не ожидавший подобного Фейлон упал на кровать и замолк. Щека пылала.

— Правило номер один. Никогда не перебивай меня, — Андрес вперил в омегу жесткий взгляд. — И правило номер два. Ты принадлежишь мне. Все ясно?

— Я не буду следовать твоим правилам, — возразил Фейлон.

— Чуть не забыл, правило номер три. За непослушание полагается наказание. — Крайзэ развернулся, дернул из своих брюк ремень и вернулся к кровати, на которой в оцепенении за ним следил Фейлон.— Двадцать ударов для первого раза.

— Что? — недоверчиво переспросил омега.

— Двадцать пять. Чтобы избежать в дальнейшем проблем со слухом, — безжалостно припечатал Андрес. — На живот.

Глаза альфы горели холодной решимостью. Фейлона затрясло от обиды и негодования. Да как этот самец смеет?! Он качнул головой.

— Честер! — позвал громко альфа, и в комнату, предварительно постучав, вошел уже знакомый охранник. — Переверни его на живот, Чес.

— Не трогай меня, — вскрикнул омега, но телохранитель ловко перевернул парня на живот, не обратив внимания на сопротивление, и сжал его кисти, прижимая к кровати. — Ты не посмеешь!

— Уже посмел, — первый удар обжег бедра Фейлона, так как он продолжал извиваться. Омега вскрикнул. В ужасе взглянул в безразличное лицо охранника перед собой и почувствовал ком из слез в горле. — Считай, — приказ.  
Фейлон закусил губу. Еще один удар обжег бедра. — Считай.

— …

Еще удар. На этот раз чуть выше обнаженных ягодиц. Фейлон вскрикнул.

— Считай.

Еще удар. Из глаз Фейлона брызнули слезы.

— Считай, парень, — прошептал Честер, — хуже будет.

Фейлон молчал. Следующий удар пришелся по спине, омега вскрикнул, сердце рвано дернулось в груди.

— Четыре! — выкрикнул Фейлон, сглатывая слезы.

— Нет. Это был «один», — удовлетворенно ответил Андрес. — Продолжим.

Удар точно по мягким половинкам.

— Два! — выкрикнул омега, сжимая пальцы в кулаки.

Удары сыпались друг за другом, только теперь все они наносились по ягодицам.

— Двадцать пять!

Фейлон крикнул в последний раз и обмяк, чувствуя сердце где-то в горле, в ушах шумела кровь, отстукивая бешеный пульс, щеки были мокрыми от слез. Тело била мелкая дрожь.

— Молодец, — Андрес погладил его по голове, как ребенка, заслужившего свое наказание.  
Фейлон не понял, в какой момент Честер исчез из их комнаты.

Андрес присел рядом с измученным парнем на кровать и, наклонившись, нежно поцеловал пунцовые от ремня половинки. Фейлон вздрогнул.

— Ты запомнил правила, золотце? — Фейлон слабо кивнул, пряча мокрые дорожки слез. — Не слышу.

— Да, — выдохнул мальчишка, сглатывая слезы.

— Мое золотце, только мое, — прошептал альфа, вновь целуя избитую попу парня и обхватывая ее невесомыми прикосновениями, словно утешая, прося прощение за грубость.

Фейлон вздрогнул, закусив губу. Желание врезать альфе стало сильнее, но страх не позволил никак прореагировать, сковав горло.

Андрес встал, подхватил на руки Фейлона и понес в ванну.

— В воде станет легче, — прошептал альфа, целуя парня в висок, щеку, подхватывая губами сбежавшую из уголка глаза слезинку.

Фейлона опустили в теплую воду. Омега поморщился, зашипел, но Андрес присел возле ванны, удержав парня в воде.

— Сейчас станет легче, — мягко повторил мужчина, поглаживая грудь омеги. Как только Фейлон успокоился, Крайзэ вышел, рассудив, что мальчишке стоит побыть одному.

Фейлон лежал в теплой ванне с абсолютно пустой головой, он не мог нащупать ни одну мысль, да и не сильно стремился к этому. В душе зияла дыра, обрамленная свежими рваными краями, истекая кровью, она пачкала его сознание красным. В груди спиралью закручивался вопль, распирая, надавливая на стенки истончившейся брони. Слезы катились по щекам, подогревая и без того отчаянное состояние парня до тех пор, пока омега не закричал в голос и не закусил собственный кулак, заглушая рвущийся наружу вой. Реальность пошла трещинами, из картины бытия вываливались целые куски, оголяя зубастые пасти воспоминаний, что вновь вгрызались в холку, напирая, нашептывая о том, что ничего не изменилось, что он вновь наедине с «чудовищем». Фейлон не знал, сколько времени провел в ванной, рыдая как дитя, чувствуя растерянного и напуганного в себе ребенка — маленького семилетнего мальчика, который задыхался от запаха чужой похоти, того самого ребенка, чьи острые коленки гладили шершавые грубые руки, проводя от лодыжек до узких бедер, того самого, который заикался от страха, глядя в искаженное жуткой улыбкой лицо альфы.

Именно после этого случая Фейлон и заметил, что у него начались проблемы с сердцем. Только вот маленький Фейлон не желал добавлять еще переживаний и хлопот родителям, особенно папе-омеге, который словно постарел за эти дни на пять лет, что смолчал. Он списал все на стресс и пообещал себе, что если ему станет хуже, он точно пожалуется родителям. Но, к счастью, хуже не становилось, просто…просто иногда сбивался сердечный ритм, а острая боль проходила быстро и не была систематической. Вот и сейчас, грудь разрывало от боли, время потеряло всякий смысл, а тугая спираль отчаяния разжавшейся пружиной протыкала горло, вырывая из него уже не крики, но заикающиеся хрипы.

Вода уже давно остыла, а сознание опустело настолько, что стало даже страшно. В какой-то момент его обернули пушистым полотенцем, внесли в комнату, обтерли, одели на него пижамную рубашку, завернули в одеяло и прижали к большому крепкому телу. Фейлон прикрыл глаза. Руки, что избили его, сейчас прижимали его к себе, бережно и крепко, как самое бесценное сокровище. Это было самое отвратительное утро за двадцать лет.

Фейлон все еще вздрагивал, но усталость и истерика взяли верх, он провалился в беспокойный сон. В этом сне постоянно слышен был чей-то шепот, успокаивающий, убаюкивающий, заботливый. В этом сне его полностью окутало ароматом сильного самца, защищающего его и оберегающего.

Открыв глаза, Фейлон понял, что остался один. Устало вздохнув, Фейлон выпутался из одеяла, чувствуя ужасную опустошенность и усталость во всем теле. Перевернувшись на спину, он едва не взвыл от боли. Скатившись на пол, он на негнущихся ногах, кривясь при каждом шаге, побрел в ванную. Упершись руками в умывальник, парень взглянул на себя в зеркало.

— И вот это «золотце»? — хмыкнул он, разглядывая красные, опухшие глаза, залегшие под ними темные тени, налитую синяком скулу. Отодвинув ворот пижамной рубашки, Фейлон посмотрел на свежие укусы и засосы. Да этот мужчина даже не пытается себя сдерживать!

Ополоснув лицо, омега побрел обратно в спальню и без сил рухнул на кровать. Он лежал на животе, потому что на спине было невыносимо, когда в дверь постучали и в комнату вошел Честер и слуга с подносом. Фейлон втянул носом исходивший от подноса аромат и только сейчас понял, насколько голоден. Слуга поставил поднос и быстро исчез за дверью, оставляя охранника с ними наедине.

Фейлон следил за мужчиной, храня молчание. Честер прошел к столику, взял одну из трех баночек с таблетками и вытряхнул из нее две. Налил стакан воды и протянул все Фейлону.

— Что это?

— У тебя проблемы с сердцем, не знал? Доктор выписал препараты, которые помогут тебе справиться с последствиями остановки сердца и появившимися признаками стенокардии. Пей, — скомандовал мужчина.

— Ты что — моя нянька? — ухмыльнулся парень.

— Да, — спокойно подтвердил Честер, — Пей.

— А если я не хочу?

— Либо сам будешь принимать, либо я затолкаю тебе их в глотку. Выбирай, — не поменявшись в лице, коротко ответил мужчина, наблюдая, как парень принимает лекарства.

— Как долго мне это пить?

— Вот эти, — телохранитель коснулся двух бутылочек, — месяц. А эти — два. Дальше — как док скажет.

— Проклятье, — выдохнул омега, пытаясь устроиться на стуле и поесть. Сидеть было невыносимо!

Честер хмыкнул, наблюдая за бесплодными попытками Фейлона принять удобную позу.

— Дам тебе один совет, парень. — Фейлон вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину, оставив надежду удобно сесть, он просто стал есть стоя. — Не выводи главу из себя и все будет нормально.

— Скорее бы он наигрался и отпустил меня, — фыркнул омега, с аппетитом поглощая вкусный бульон.

— Не рассчитывай на это сильно. — Фейлон изогнул бровь на подобный ответ. — Обычно его интерес угасает после первого секса. Не говоря уже о том, что никто не появляется в его доме, — мужчина внимательно следил за парнем. — Так что будь послушным мальчиком и не создавай ни нам, ни себе проблем. Если он серьезен, то скорее перегрызет тебе горло, чем отпустит.

Фейлон сглотнул. Еда потеряла вкус. По спине скатилась капля холодного пота.

— Доедай. Сайк вскоре вернется за посудой.

— Я — пленник? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Фейлон.

— Я вообще не должен с тобой говорить. Просто дал совет, — мужчина встал и вышел за двери комнаты, оставив Фейлона наедине переваривать «дружеский совет» своего надзирателя.

***

Фейлон целый день провел в постели. Его безжалостно клонило в сон, тело и разум требовали отдыха, мысли выматывали, загоняли в угол. Страшный темный угол, из которого он не видел выхода. А вечером пришел Андрес. Мужчина поцеловал парня в висок, приветствуя.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Фейлон сидел на кровати и неотрывно наблюдал за движениями альфы. Вот руки плавно развязывают галстук, расстегивают пуговицы рубашки, мужчина прошел в ванную комнату и вернулся, успев освежить лицо, о чем говорили влажные кончики волос. Рубашка отсутствовала, открывая взору могучий крепкий торс с бугрящимися мышцами. Фейлон вытянул губы в тонкую линию. Он всегда хотел такое тело. Сильное, подтянутое, как у братьев, отца, Рассела и Мичи. Как у Андреса. Но как омега, все, чего он смог добиться — это немного выразить мускулатуру, придать небольшой рельеф. Безусловно, у него была красивая фигура, но у Андреса она была шикарная.

— Золотце, я спросил, как ты себя чувствуешь? — наклонился над парнем альфа, выводя Фейлона из леса своих мыслей.

Инстинктивно омега подался назад, увеличивая между ними дистанцию. Темные глаза Андреса высверливали в нем дыры.

— Пью таблетки, что оставил доктор, — пролепетал Фейлон.

Губы альфы обозначили небрежную улыбку.

— Снимай одежду и вставай на коленки попой кверху, — приказ.

Фейлон замер. «Что?», — он подумал, что ослышался. Фейлон не станет ему подчиняться.

— Нет.

— Не вынуждай меня повторять просьбу, Фейлон, — голос изменился, сталь зазвенела на последних аккордах. — Ну?!

— Пошел ты! — выкрикнул Фейлон. «Лучше сдохнуть, чем подчиняться».

— Давай я тебе помогу, золотце.

Фейлон вздрогнул. В мозгу замигала красная лампочка — воспоминание. Крайзэ оказался у кровати, приколачивая его ледяным взглядом к месту, а обманчиво мягкий голос взорвал сознание Фейлона. Ему вновь показалось, что стало темнее, прохладнее и повеяло затхлой сыростью, как тогда…

Крайзэ стал расстегивать пуговки на пижамной рубашке, в которой омега проходил весь день. Домашних штанов на нем не было изначально. Андрес ловко выпутал Фейлона из рубашки, невзначай касаясь плоской груди и живота. Фейлон почувствовал, как бешено забилось сердце, а страх заскользил своими холодными руками по спине. Еще немного и у него затрясется губа, как у маленького ребенка. Он уже давно не в подвале, почему же ему так страшно? Альфа потянул парня на себя, и встав перед мужчиной, Фейлон наконец очнулся.

— Нет! — выкрикнул он, рванувшись в сторону.

Крайзэ, низко зарычав, дернулся следом, пресекая попытку к побегу. Перехватив парня, который ему едва ли доставал до груди, поперек, он в два больших шага пересек комнату и швырнул его на кровать, ловко вытряхнув из брюк пару наручников. Влепив звонкую пощечину не ожидающему подобного омеге, Андрес рванул одну его руку на себя, быстро застегивая на ней стальной браслет и перекидывая тонкую короткую цепочку через толстый кроватный столбик.

— Псих! Придурок! Что ты делаешь?! Отпусти меня! Больной ублюдок!

Снова дернув парня к себе, альфа залепил ему пощечину и следом еще одну.

— Я тебе говорил, следи за словами, щенок, — прорычал Крайзэ.

Фейлон с ненавистью взглянул на мужчину. На Андреса этот взгляд не произвел никакого эффекта. Альфе кружил голову странный тонкий аромат парня, острием впивающийся в сознание. Фейлон ужом вертелся на кровати, отбрыкиваясь от альфы и пытаясь отцепить руку, но все было тщетно. Быстро зафиксировав одну ногу омеги, Андрес отступил на шаг, оглядел полураспятого парня, усмехнулся его напору и не отказал себе в удовольствии погладить Фейлона, просунуть палец в узкий проход, ущипнуть за яички, сжать соски.

— Двадцать ударов, — проговорил альфа, — и пять ударов сверху за сопротивление. Сколько всего? — альфа прижимался всем телом к натянутому струной телу омеги. — Ну?

— Двадцать пять, — выдохнул Фейлон, сдерживая слезы и проклятья. Свободная рука до судороги в пальцах сжала край простыни. Он смотрел на альфу, значит бить его будут не по попе. Страх обхватил горло тугими объятиями, а по телу прокатилась волна нервной дрожи.  
Щелкнула пряжка ремня и через несколько секунд бедра опалило болью.

— Считай, — приказ.

И Фейлон считал. Сначала он терпел, цедил сквозь зубы цифры, но после шестого удара стал постанывать, после десятого — вскрикивать, а после двадцатого — всхлипывать.

После двадцать пятого удара Андрес рухнул перед парнем на колени и припал к покрасневшей от ударов груди. Быстро отцепив ногу парня, Крайзэ ловко развернул его на живот и припал к вздрагивающим повлажневшим ягодицам. Он наслаждался видом дрожащей дырочки, просовывая внутрь язык, слизывая выступающую ароматную влагу. Фейлон был в ужасе. Боль резко сменилась интимными прикосновениями, лаской. Илон задергался, теряясь в ощущениях. Толчок был неожиданным. Альфа гортанно простонал, а омега вскрикнул, дернувшись.

— Какой ты горячий, золотце, — простонал мужчина, не останавливаясь ни на минуту.

Андрес драл его со вкусом, слегка приподняв и оттопырив его попку, срывая выкрики с губ. Рука мужчины сжала скромный омежий член, легко надрачивая. Фейлон застонал громче, желание избежать насилия стало настолько острым, что парень закусывал губы, шипя проклятья, но слезы предательски катились по щекам.

— Ты у меня кончишь, — прорычал альфа. Перекрикивая омежье «Сука. Сука».

Андрес кончил раньше. Узел завязывать не стал, поэтому он быстро вышел и, крутанув омегу на бок, принялся ему отсасывать. Пальцы погрузились в анус, трахая его, наслаждаясь склизким ощущением собственной спермы, что медленно стекала по красивым бедрам парня. Фейлон сопротивлялся, как мог, но тело сдалось под натиском одуряющего аромата самца и ощущений. Кончив, он унижено прикусил губу, повиснув на тонкой цепочке, браслет от наручников в кровь разодрал запястье, рана саднила, но увечье в душе саднило в разы сильнее. Фейлон прикрыл глаза. Видеть довольное лицо альфы не было никаких сил. Теперь так будет всегда?

Андрес снял наручники. Горячие губы коснулись виска омеги. Мужчина прислушался к частому сердцебиению Фейлона, считая пульс. На фоне огромного Андреса Фейлон выглядел практически ребенком из-за своего небольшого роста и стройной фигуры. Да и разница в возрасте говорила не в пользу Крайзэ. Локи верно подметил, выплюнув очевидные и обидные слова в трубку «бывшему мужу» о том, что Крайзэ трахает своего сына. Двадцать четыре года — большая разница. Но альфа не мог себя одернуть, как раньше, со случайными любовниками. Этот мальчик был другой, особенный, вот только чем его так крепко он к себе привязал, альфа не мог ответить. И чем толще становилось досье Фейлона, предоставляемое его «ищейками», тем больше он желал оставить его себе.

Единственным камнем преткновения он видел семью Хейне, короля Севера. Но и тут Крайзэ надеялся на возврат старого долга. Как выяснилось, жизнь Крайзэ уже пересекалась с судьбой мальчика. Не знак ли это?

Уложив потерянного парня на спину, Андрес осмотрел его тело. «Да, в следующий раз нужно быть поаккуратней», — подумал альфа, осторожно втирая мазь в покрытое багровыми полосами тело. Фейлон упрямо закусывал губы, терпя болезненные ощущения, и молчал отвернувшись.

Андрес не был садистом, как могло показаться омеге, но жестоким он был, безусловно. В случае с Фейлоном он просто не сдержался. Порка была чистейшим порывом. Фейлон с ним не разговаривал, обзывался, огрызался, стремился удрать, пытался даже напасть на него. Последнее, конечно, вызывало у Крайзэ на губах улыбку, но факт оставался фактом: Фейлон Хейне — достойный сын своих родителей, и ничего, что омега.

Андрес нежно касался лица парня, его огненных волос, наматывал на палец удлиненные концы «драконьего хвоста».

Он уже рассмотрел причудливые стимпанковские крылья на спине парня во всех подробностях. Картина поражала. Татуировка занимала почти всю спину, красиво выполненные детали притягивали взгляд. Он был бескрылой птицей, пожелавшей подняться в небо и использовавшей при этом механические крылья.

Мужчина был достаточно образован и наблюдателен, чтобы понять исток подобного рисунка. И тогда Андресу становилось немного грустно. Его золотце оказалось лишенным свободного полета, как однокрылая бабочка, которая отчаянно желает взмыть вверх, но падает вниз. Иногда, даже закрадывалась мысль, что они начали все неправильно, что он все испортил с самого начала, а ведь можно было действовать по-другому.

Андрес прислушался к ровному дыханию Фейлона, омега заснул. Устроившись рядом, альфа прижал к себе парня, практически накрывая его своим большим телом, словно спрут, и прикрыл глаза. «Золотце» спало рядом.


	4. Глава 4

— Андрес, ты нашел следы моего сына в Центре? Прошло уже несколько недель, — голос мужчины в коммуникаторе принадлежал Рихарду Хэйне.

— Я занимаюсь этим вопросом, Рихард, — ответил Крайзэ. — Не мог бы ты мне предоставить медицинскую информацию о Фэйлоне? Вдруг парню понадобится медицинская помощь, — альфа сделал глоток кофе и внимательно посмотрел на экран, отмечая властный прищур глаз Хэйне.

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы твои люди получили номер его медкарты, — мужчина замолчал. Было видно, что Рихард над чем-то задумался. Андрес не спешил его перебивать. — Мои ищейки стоят на твоей границе, — альфа внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. — Выдай им разрешение на проведение поисковой операции.

Стало ясно, что Рихард не доверяет Андресу на сто процентов, несмотря на то, что в свое время именно он, Андрес, выдал главе севера зачинщиков покушения на его единственного сына-омегу. От ответа зависело очень многое.

— Я все организую. Это не займет много времени, только пусть твои ребята не скрывают тату с номерными знаками Северной корпорации, иначе возникнет недопонимание.

— Спасибо, — ответил мужчина и отключился.

Крайзэ внимательно посмотрел на экран с потухшим каналом связи. Внешне альфа совершенно не изменился, но в душе зарождалась гроза. Ищейки севера могут существенно осложнить ему жизнь, если хотя бы крохи информации попадут к ним в руки. Он еще не готов. Фэйлон брыкается, сопротивляется, он не может потерять его сейчас.

Нажав кнопку на селекторе, альфа распорядился вызвать к нему главу его личной охраны и армии. Через несколько минут в кабинете за опущенными защитными щитами находилось три альфы. Обрисовав ситуацию, Андрес еще раз подчеркнул:

— Подчистите концы так, чтобы ищейки Севера ничего не нашли в Центре. И продумайте систему охраны, — обратился он к начальнику службы безопасности. — Эд, — доверительно произнес Андрес, — Фэйлон — сообразительный и способный мальчик. Он уже неделю ходит по дому и прощупывает его слабые стороны. Близок тот день, когда он обведет нас вокруг пальца, если мы не будем готовы.

— Все понял, глава, — мужчина коротко кивнул.

— Идите.

После того, как дверь закрылась, Андрес откинулся на спинку стула и принялся допивать холодный кофе. Ему было над чем подумать.

Фэйлон не смягчился ни на грамм. Уже прошло восемь дней с первой порки, но упрямству омеги можно позавидовать. Фейлон продолжал трепать ему нервы, упорствуя.

Альфа ухмыльнулся. Его все так же силой приходится притаскивать к кровати, из которой он выскакивает как ужаленный, подавлять его сопротивление по всем фронтам. Фейлон слабел, послеоперационный период еще не закончился. А с таким его поведением синяков становится только больше, и принудительные капельницы уверенно входят в обиход. Фейлон бунтовал, вырывая иглы из рук, отказываясь от еды, расшвыривая ее по комнате, но добился лишь того, что Отто стал его привязывать к кровати на время капельниц.

В постели секс по-прежнему походил на принуждение, но альфа уверенными, слаженными движениями ломал лед, закрывавший омегу от него. Крайзэ был умелым любовником, он с легкостью находил «слабые места» Фэйлона, заставляя того забываться в его постели хоть ненадолго. А по утрам так чудесно было обнимать свое «золотце» и вдыхать его тонкий ненавязчивый аромат, рассматривать его спокойное спящее лицо. Словно так и должно все происходить, так правильно. Альфа и омега, две половинки целого, одна семья.

«Семья». Документы, подписанные Локи, альфа передал в юротдел и благополучно забыл о них. Ребята все сделают без него, и вскоре Локи уйдет из его жизни, чтобы уступить место Фэйлону. Это было странно, но альфа все больше в последние дни об этом думал. Андрес представлял себе, как назовет Фэйлона своим консортом и какую нежную улыбку подарит ему его «золотце». Он будет рад, а как же иначе? На секунду отвлекшись от своих мыслей, альфа посмотрел на фотографию Фэйлона, что с недавних пор присутствовала на его столе.

Мигнул коммуникатор, и альфа не задумываясь развернул сообщение. Тень пробежала по его лицу. Фэйлон ни разу не заглянул в студию, которую ему оборудовал Крайзэ, но он продолжает прощупывать систему безопасности загородного дома Крайзэ.

Честер сообщал, что охрана, которая контролировала едва ли не каждый квадратный сантиметр дома и прилегающей территории, гонялась сегодня за омегой, оседлавшим Буцефала. Мальчишка прогуливался верхом в прилегающем к дому парке, а когда ворота открылись пропустить автомобиль с продуктами, выскочил через узкий проход и понесся галопом прочь от дома. Его гоняли около двух часов, омега умело лавировал между деревьями, там, где было тяжело двигаться автомобилю. Итог: Буцефала подстрелили, омега свалился с лошади и оказался ей придавлен. Серьезных повреждений нет, только многочисленные ушибы.

Альфа прикрыл глаза, еле сдерживая улыбку и раздражение. Он не мог понять переполнявших его чувств. Чего было больше — злости или гордости? Ну когда он успокоится? С одной стороны, Андрес восхищался Фэйлоном, усердными попытками омеги провести отряды альф, стерегущих его, как величайшее сокровище Центра. Но с другой, парня хотелось, наконец, поставить на место. На отведенное ему место — подле себя! Наказать, выпороть так, что бы боль еще долго ему напоминала о правилах поведения, сломить, заставить выказывать покорность.

Альфа внутри мужчины заворочался, зарычал, напоминая, что его омега так и не носит метки, а еще проблему бы решил ребенок. Андрес резко вскинулся. Конечно, ребенок! То, чего от него, как от главы Центра, все ждали — это наследник. Ему нужен наследник, совместный ребенок с его омегой. И тогда Фэйлон уже никуда не денется, и даже Север будет Андресу не указ. У него будет больше прав на парня, чем у его семьи.

Вечером того же дня взгляду Крайзэ предстал Фейлон с обмотанными тугими бинтами ребрами и приличной царапиной на виске. Альфа нахмурился. Его золотце смотрело с вызовом, все так же отгораживаясь от него, вероятно, ожидая наказания.

Сняв пиджак, мужчина повесил его на спинку стула, расстегнул несколько пуговиц на своей рубашке и взялся за манжеты. Молчание затягивалось, и это нервировало Фейлона, Андрес видел. Огонь непокорства в глазах мальчишки сменялся недоумением, его напрягало отсутствие реакции альфы, он нервничал, чем забавлял Крайзэ. Только мужчина старался этого не показывать, скрывая рвущуюся на губы улыбку.

— Отпусти меня! — Фейлон подскочил к альфе, с вызовом заглядывая ему в глаза. — Отпусти! Все равно не буду жить с тобой!

Мужчина усмехнулся тому, насколько по-детски прозвучали эти слова и спокойно взял в ладони лицо парня, припав к таким желанным губам. Фейлон дернулся, резкое движение прострелило болью, и омега зашипел.

— Шшшш, золотце, — сказал альфа, оглаживая щеку парня большим пальцем. — Больно?

Растерявшийся Фейлон кивнул, чувствуя накрывающий его аромат альфы.

— Иди в постель, — тихо прозвучало над ухом Фейлона.

Крайзэ заметил недовольно искривившиеся губы омеги и едва заметный страх в глазах, и мягко, насколько мог, улыбнулся. «Такой милый», — мелькнуло в голове. Он лизнул плотно сжавшиеся губы омеги и тихо проговорил:

— Обойдемся без споров сегодня, — Андрес заглянул в глаза Фейлону, — иди в постель.

Губы омеги сжались еще плотнее, но парень кивнул. Он забрался в кровать и натянул на себя одеяло, словно маленький ребенок, защищающийся от мира.

Андрес спокойно разделся, прошел в ванную, и лишь скрывшись там, за дверью, смог сбросить с себя личину напускного спокойствия. Член стоял колом, но сегодня он решил Фейлона не трогать.

Мальчишка спит в его постели уже две недели, а его желание не только не убавилось, наоборот, стало сильнее, ярче. Альфа, стоя под тугими струями прохладной воды, крепко сжал член, вспоминая, как еще вчера выцеловывал маленькие подтянутые ягодицы омеги, каким огнем пылает его нутро, когда альфа вторгается в него. Прикрыв глаза, Крайзэ простонал от удовольствия, надрачивая себе. Ему нужна разрядка, а то он и сегодня набросится на парня, вновь показав себя не с самой лучшей стороны.

Андрес, как мог, старался сгладить первое впечатление, первое насилие, которому и оправдания-то найти не получалось. Ему просто сносило крышу, быстро и окончательно. Все последующие разы альфа старался быть нежным, терпеливым, старался доставить мальчишке удовольствие, несмотря на сопротивление и принуждение. И сегодня он не будет его ругать за попытку побега, он проявит понимание. С такими мыслями альфа вышел из душа в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер.

Фейлон сглотнул, и Андрес это заметил. Сбросив полотенце прямо у кровати, мужчина залез под тонкое одеяло и притянул к себе вырывающегося Фейлона.

— Пожалуйста, не нужно, — взмолился омега, — прошу тебя.

— Шшш, — мужчина лишь крепче прижал к себе тело парня и поцеловал в макушку. — Почему ты все время стремишься себя покалечить, золотце?

— …

— Мотоцикл, лошадь. Если бы у меня были простые окна, ты бы из окна сиганул? — усмехнулся альфа.

— Да, — коротко ответил Фейлон, разворачиваясь так, чтобы не болели треснутые ребра. Омега незаметно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как ругался фон Кляйст. Доктор был просто в бешенстве, грозился лично усыпить всю конюшню, если этого не сделает Крайзэ. А еще он назвал Фейлона безрассудным идиотом.

Андрес ожидал подобный ответ.

— Фон Кляйст требует, чтобы я убрал конюшню, — как бы между делом сказал Андрес.

Омега встрепенулся. Перед глазами встала картина его поимки. Буцефал, которого успел обкатать Фейлон, жалобно заржал и беспомощно рухнул на бок. Охрана метко стреляет, животное умерло почти сразу, не мучаясь. А вот Фейлон по-настоящему испугался. Как тогда, в детстве. Теплая тяжелая туша придавила парня, теплая кровь лошади испачкала руку.

Фейлон вспомнил, как в горле застрял крик, а по телу пробежала предательская дрожь. Он видел смерть раньше лишь однажды, когда его освобождали, когда отец распорядился вырезать всех, кто был с ним в том злополучном подвале. Только тогда было никого не жаль, сейчас же в гибели животного виноват был он.

— Я…Я тебя ненавижу! — выкрикнул Фейлон, задавливая в сердцах голос совести, что соглашался с альфой сейчас. «Предатель!», — ругал его омега, не желая уступать.

Мужчина промолчал, но его напряжение и раздражение наэлектризовали воздух. Андрес накрыл губы омеги жестким поцелуем. Преодолев сопротивление, он какое-то время жадно целовал его, буквально вдыхая в него жизнь и вытягивая обратно. Когда поцелуй был прерван, альфа тихо зарычал, справляясь с поднявшимся желанием.

— А теперь — спи.

***

Пасмурное небо, так не свойственное лету в Центре, никак не желало распускать плотно сбившиеся облака. Моросил мелкий дождь, и молодой статный альфа шел в сопровождении охраны под раскрытым над ним черным зонтом. Дэймос Хэйне приехал в Центр подписать контракт с одним из филиалов Центральной корпорации, переговоры наконец подошли к своему логическому окончанию и сулили выгодные прибыли обоим сторонам. Кроме этого, альфа имел и иную причину находиться сейчас в Центре.

Прошло три недели, как пропал его брат-омега. Северные ищейки получили разрешение на поиски на территории Центральной корпорации, правда найти им удалось чертовски мало. И это было странно. Альфе казалось, что их водят за нос, вот только поймать ложь за хвост не удавалось. Нужно больше информации, и что-то подсказывало молодому наследнику Севера, что искать ее следует именно в Центре, а не за его пределами, как вели ищеек следы, словно специально и умело вымощенные вдоль дороги.

В который раз Деймос убеждался, насколько хорошо чувствует брата. Фейлон в Центре, альфа был уверен. И он собирался его отыскать, ведь последнее, что сказал ему брат — «Помоги».

***

Андрес плеснул себе виски и вольготно расположился в кресле напротив панорамного окна своего кабинета. Сумрак медленно отвоевывал себе клочки горизонта, окрашивая небо в насыщенные багровые тона. Красное, налитое солнце проваливалось за край земли, будто поглощаемое чудовищем. Мужчине нравилось иногда насладиться тишиной, остаться наедине со своими мыслями, дать мозгу возможность совершить перезагрузку или переосмыслить ситуацию. В такие моменты в его душе теплой волной разливалось умиротворение.

Звонок коммуникатора отвлек мужчину от созерцания картины мира, и Андрес, небрежно подхватив девайс, поднес его к уху.

— Могу поспорить, ты сейчас смотришь на закат, — раздался в трубке глубокий баритон. Крайзэ устало прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в такое знакомое дыхание.

— Чего тебе надо, Тэ Хун?

На том конце провода раздался сдавленный смешок.

— Неприветлив, впрочем, как и всегда. Ты сорвал мне сделку, дружище. Я расстроен.

— Будь благодарен, что это всего лишь сделка, а не открытое нападение, — Крайзэ тонко намекнул на обстрел его машины.

— Машина стоит меньше, чем я потерял, — спокойно заметил мужской голос.

— Это называется — «изъять с процентами». Итак, если мы закончили…

— Как твой новый мальчик? — прервал Крайзэ Тэ Хун. — Мне говорили, он прелестен.

Андрес напрягся всем телом. А вот теперь ему разговор перестал нравиться. Мелкие препирательства уже стали обычной рутиной в их мире, особенно после того, как…как дружба свелась к сухому бизнесу и цифрам, но вот такие выпады, зная азиата, пропускать мимо ушей было нельзя.

— Уже донесли, да?

— Зачем ты так, Андрес? Я никогда не терял тебя из виду, чтобы ты себе ни думал. Бедняжка Локи… — серьезным тоном ответил Тэ Хун.

— Я тебе все уже сказал. Но напомню еще раз — не лезь в мою жизнь, — Андрес отключился. Нестерпимое желание закурить пиявкой впилось в сознание.

Тэ Хун. Андрес его не боялся, нет, но с некоторых пор ему этот мужчина стал противен. Сама мысль о том, насколько они были дружны и сколько друг другу позволяли, казалась сейчас неприятной, горькой. Тэ Хун его желал как мужчину. Альфа желал альфу. Крайзэ отпил виски, наслаждаясь тем, как оно обожгло горло.

К сожалению, взаимностью Андрес ответить не смог, да и не хотел. Такой вид отношений пусть и не осуждался, но ему был чужд. А вот Тэ Хун так и не смог принять отказ, словно помешавшись на старом друге, не позволяя Андресу полностью избавиться от него, напоминая о себе резкими выпадами, холодной войной.

«Ребячество» — вот что об этом думал Крайзэ, но свой персонал следует предупредить быть бдительнее. Он прекрасно знал способности азиата.

***

— Я посмотрел все медицинские записи Фейлона, сэр, — голос фон Кляйста звучал ровно.

Андрес стоял у окна своего кабинета в загородном доме и наблюдал за Фейлоном, гуляющим в саду. По вороватым повадкам сразу можно было догадаться, что это не просто прогулка. Парень вновь что-то задумывает. Андрес выпустил струйку сигаретного дыма и ухмыльнулся.

«Вот неугомонный», — думал альфа, отмечая напряжение охраны. За эти три недели омега порядком вытрепал им нервы. Даже Честер начал смотреть на парня с уважением.

— Вы слушаете, Андрес?

— Да, прости, Отто, — альфа отвернулся от окна и раздавил в пепельнице сигарету, выпуская последний дым ноздрями.

Доктор внимательно следил за каждым движением альфы и довольная легкая улыбка не скрылась от этого пристального взгляда.

— Вы его любите, — не вопрос, сухая констатация факта, вот только голос прозвучал слегка удивленно.

— Не говори чепухи, — ухмыльнулся Крайзэ.

— Демоны бездны, — прошептал Отто. Собравшись с тем, что собирался сказать, фон Кляйст мотнул головой и посмотрел на альфу. — Он омега, без сомнений. Вот только…

Крайзэ нахмурился.

— Не тяни, — рыкнул он на доктора.

— У него не было ни одной течки. Нет никаких медицинских данных об этом. После похищения мальчик долгое время восстанавливался — психологическая травма, шок, гормональный сбой, полная блокада. Он здоровый омега, все показатели об этом говорят. Даже гормоны пришли в норму. Но, боюсь, он не солгал. Есть шанс, что мальчик бесплоден.

— Если он здоров, как он может быть бесплоден? — рыкнул альфа, чувствуя, как начинает злиться.

— Физически он здоров. И может иметь детей. Наверное…

— Что значит «наверное»?! — взревел альфа.

— У него не было течек! — выкрикнул в ответ фон Кляйст. — Двадцать лет и ни одной! Запах слабый и невыраженный, на него не реагируют альфы! Он для всех, да даже для вас, бета! Если случится чудо и начнется течка, о которой мне наперебой говорили все его лечащие врачи, мальчишка забеременеет! А если нет…

— Молчи! — зарычал Крайзэ. Стакан с виски с треском разбился, встретившись со стеной. Альфа тяжело дышал, успокаивая вспыхнувший спичкой гнев. — Стимуляторы? Лечение?

— Все было, Андрэс. Хэйне — глава Севера, он не жалел денег на единственного сына-омегу. Ничего. Все ждут чуда, — более спокойно ответил доктор. — Ждут, когда его организм проснется.

— Можешь быть свободен, — альфа облизнул пересохшие губы. — Спасибо. Следи за ним.

— Как пожелаете.

***

Деймос курил у окна в своем номере, рассматривая суетливый быт Центра. Он полностью следует своей легенде, проводит встречи с партнерами, улыбается, подписывает контракты и ничем не выдает истинных мотивов. Он также отужинал с Крайзэ, приняв его приглашение и отметив отсутствие супруга в главном доме семьи Крайзэ. Новость о разводе немного удивила молодого альфу, она еще не успела просочиться в СМИ и стать общественным достоянием, а за сохранностью личных границ все главы корпораций следят крайне внимательно. Альфа кратко объяснил причины развода, и на первый взгляд в этой информации не было никакого подвоха. Ну, с кем не бывает?

И тем не менее, что-то дергало Деймоса во время ужина, что-то неуловимо знакомое кружило в воздухе, стараясь укусить его за нос. Альфа никак не мог сосредоточиться на этом странном чувстве, злясь на себя, ведь внутренний зверь рычал, скреб лапой, намекая на то, что они оба упускают нечто важное.

Деймос прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу окна и прикрыл глаза. Чувство тревоги крутилось внутри, не проходило. Он тут уже неделю. Официальная часть приходит к концу, а зацепок по-прежнему нет.

«Так не бывает, — повторял себе альфа, — не бывает».

Фейлон пропал три недели назад. Три недели! Это много. Альфа устало протер пальцами глаза и опустился в ближайшее кресло. Внезапно зазвонивший телефон вывел мужчину из задумчивости. Деймос бросил взгляд на свой мобильный, что лежал на столе. Вставать за телефоном не хотелось. Но телефон продолжал звонить, требуя ответить абоненту. Его личный номер знало не так много людей, и вдвойне странным казался неопределенный номер, высветившийся на коммуникаторе набором безликих цифр. Аппарат замолк, а через минуту зазвонил снова. Деймос нажал на зеленую кнопку, попытавшись развернуть панно коммуникатора, но безуспешно, картинка ничего не отображала, зато из динамика мгновенно полился знакомый голос.

— Деймос, помоги, — шепот Фейлона буквально оглушил альфу.

— Фейлон, где ты? — тихо и четко произносил альфа, сдерживая ненужные сейчас вопросы. Слово «помоги» действовало отрезвляюще.

— Не знаю. Это дом Крайзэ, я в его доме, — быстро прошептали в ответ.

— Ты уверен? — переспросил мужчина. «А вот это уже плохо».

— Черт подери, да! — шикнули на том конце провода.

Деймос взглянул на часы: 15.25 — время обеда. Крайзэ в офисе с личным помощником Деймоса подготавливают документы для очередной сделки и последней на данный момент сделки с Севером.

— Он… Он меня…

Хэйне застыл как вкопанный. Дрогнувший голос брата сказал больше, чем любые слова. Ему казалось, что он сам знает продолжение фразы, Фейлону не обязательно ее заканчивать. Сердце заколотилось быстрее, рука сложилась в кулак.

— Эй! — раздался чей-то голос в трубке. — Какого черта ты тут делаешь?! Что у тебя в руке?! Покажи немедленно, что ты там прячешь! — Деймос замер, вслушиваясь в гневную речь третьего лица. По рычащим ноткам в голосе определенно альфа.

— Ничего, — голос принадлежал Фейлону. Что-то с глухим стуком упало, и звонок прервался.

Деймос перевел взгляд на потухший экран с вызовом. Злость кипела где-то в горле, но нельзя предпринимать поспешных решений. Сейчас он выдохнет, успокоится, примет холодный душ и подумает над сложившейся ситуацией еще раз. Прежде чем звонить отцу и лезть в открытый конфликт, следует узнать больше и действовать аккуратнее.

***

— Я еще раз тебя спрашиваю, что ты делаешь на кухне? — строгий голос одного из охранников продолжал хлестать натянутые струной нервы. Фейлон постарался придать себе максимально естественный вид.

— Я апельсин чистил, — соврал парень, нащупав рукой нож и протянув его мужчине. Альфа ощупывал его и помещение липким взглядом. За месяц жизни бок о бок охрана была готова ко всему, к любым выходкам Фейлона, благо уже имелся опыт. Омега чувствовал, что ему не верят.

— Положи нож и отойди. Для этого есть слуги, — строгим тоном отозвался альфа, набирая комбинацию из нескольких цифр на коммуникаторе.

Фейлон не спорил. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле от нервного напряжения, переживания сдавливали виски тупой, но резкой болью, дыхание учащалось, ему не хватало воздуха, и проклятое сердце подводило его вновь. «А ведь доктор говорил «никаких стрессов», — успел подумать Фейлон, прежде чем вцепился руками в столешницу, чувствуя, как его клонит в сторону. Альфа подхватил оседающего парня и что-то громко выкрикнул, но омега не расслышал. В ушах набатом грохотал пульс.

Фейлон очнулся в своей, точнее, «их» комнате. Потолок вращался, поэтому парень поспешил закрыть глаза. Если его еще не распяли, значит, план сработал гладко и телефон уже вывезли с мусором.

Он около трех дней отлавливал этого глупого бету, помощника повара, стоило только заприметить у него простой телефон. Фейлон знал правила — у персонала не может быть мобильных телефонов. Дом был лишен связи с внешним миром, об этом этот треклятый альфа постарался. Уж он-то точно знает, облазил все уголки этой крепости в поисках лазейки. И тут такая удача!

Стоило лишь припугнуть паренька, как он стал открещиваться, а потом, как и было велено, оставил телефон там, где нужно было Фейлону. И самое главное, они оба будут об этом молчать: один, чтобы не лишиться работы, второй, чтобы сбежать.

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Фейлон приоткрыл один глаз, убедился, что потолок не двигается, и проделал то же самое со вторым.

Он позвонил Деймосу. Теперь брат за ним придет, заберет домой.

Привстав на постели, омега осознал, что за окном глубокая ночь. Андрес не приходил, альфой в комнате не пахло. «Странно», — подумал парень, соскальзывая с постели. Он чувствовал легкое недомогание, но списал все на нервозность последних дней. Он так исправно портил кровь местной охране своими пакостями, что одни его истово ненавидели, а другие — уважали. А сегодня ему что-то с утра нехорошо. Тело ломит, мышцы тянет, живот крутит. Авантюра со звонком определенно подкосила его нервную систему.

Омега прошелся по комнате, прислушался к звукам за дверьми — было подозрительно тихо. Нехорошее предчувствие заскреблось где-то глубоко, но Фейлон постарался отогнать его. Все получилось. Ведь получилось?

Дверь открылась, и парень мысленно собрался. Он весь день провел как на иголках, казалось, что на него давят даже стены этого дома. Тюрьма. Вот чем было для Фейлона это место. И сейчас тюрьма неприятно скалила свой наполненный прутьями и частоколом рот. Чувство надвигающейся бури лишь усилилось, стоило запаху сильного самца проникнуть в помещение.

Крайзэ выглядел уставшим и раздраженным, возможно, даже злым. Парень заметил несколько красных капель на светло-голубой рубашке, такие бывают только от брызг крови. Страх медленно заскреб кривыми когтями у ног омеги.

— Мне сказали, тебе стало плохо вчера, — сухо констатировал альфа, втягивая носом воздух. — Что случилось?

— Ничего, — соврал Фейлон, крупно вздрогнув от прокатившейся по телу волне.

Крайзэ кривовато улыбнулся. Мальчишка всегда приятно пах, тонко, ненавязчиво, но сегодня аромат стал словно гуще, богаче. Или ему так только кажется?

Мужчина расстегнул манжеты рукавов, ослабил галстук, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от парня, стараясь подметить малейший намек на ложь. Вот и несколько верхних пуговиц освободились из петлиц. Крайзэ вновь несколько раз жадно вдохнул, чувствуя, как мозг обволакивает этот мягкий флер. Альфа подошел вплотную к кровати, на которой сидел омега с книгой в руках. Хищная грация этого взрослого мужчины одновременно и завораживала, и пугала.

— Я знаю, кому ты звонил, — наклонившись к уху Фейлона, прошептал Андрес, потянув воздух носом снова.

Фейлон дернулся, как от резкого удара, осознавая весь ужас произнесенной фразы, побелел. Парень рванул от альфы в сторону, попытавшись скатиться с постели, но был поймал за ворот ночной рубашки. Ткань жалобно пискнула и впилась в горло Фейлона. Мальчишка захрипел, но стал вырываться пуще прежнего. С прошлого побега верхом прошла неделя, и резкие рывки парня простреливали тупой болью в ребрах.

— Отпусти, — выдохнул парень.

Андрес тяжело дышал и рычал, едва сдерживая рвущийся поток ярости, желание растерзать несносного парня становилось осязаемым. Альфа подтянул к себе отбивающегося Фейлона, схлопотал ногой в лицо, перехватил лодыжку, но пропустил удар в грудь. Омега не мог защищаться в полную силу, но даже это сопротивление взорвало дамбу его терпения, злость хлынула грязной мутной водой, безжалостно снося установленные рубежи.

Альфа с рыком опустил свой большой кулак на омегу, целя в бок. Фейлон охнул, но перевести дыхания не успел, схлопотав удар в живот. Андрес придавил парня своим весом, руки сами собой наносили точечные удары, чтобы усмирить, подчинить, вразумить. Но чем больше Фейлон сопротивлялся и сыпал проклятьями, тем злее становился альфа.

— Что ж тебе все неймется?! — заревел Крайзэ, отцепляя от своего лица пальцы Фейлона. — Да ты хоть знаешь, как я тебя хотел, маленькая тварь?! — пробормотал альфа, дернув парня за волосы, наблюдая, как гримаса боли искривила красивое лицо. На щеках мокрые дорожки от слез, сил практически не осталось, сознание никак не может распрощаться с Фейлоном, ярко вспыхивая с каждым следующим ударом.

Хищная улыбка разрезала рот альфы. Ткань рубашки омеги жалобно треснула, пуговицы отлетели в стороны, лоскуты рубашки Андрес отшвырнул от себя, мгновенно накрывая ладонью омежий рот и вжимая кричащего парня в кровать.

— Убью, слышишь?! Удавлю, сучонок, но не отпущу! — рычал альфа, выпуская клыки, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не сломать тонкую шею, обвитую второй ладонью.

Сидя верхом на омеге, полностью похоронив его под своим мощным телом, Крайзэ наслаждался слезами, страхом и упрямством, сочащимися из покрасневших блестящих глаз. Пацана хотелось рвать, кусать, исцарапывать, видеть мольбу в глазах, сожаление.

Пацана хотелось. До зубового скрежета, до судорог, до красных пятен перед глазами. Андрес не помнил, чтобы хоть когда-то позволил себе сорваться без существенной причины в такое состояние, а тут из-за омеги… Мозги переклинило из-за какого-то там омеги!

— Тварь! Непокорная сука! — рычал альфа, до боли разводя ноги теряющего сознание Фейлона в стороны. — Что в тебе такого?! — кричал на омегу Андрес. — ЧТО?!

Каждое прикосновение альфы причиняло боль, оставляя синяки. Развернув на бок полуобморочное тело, альфа вошел одним рывком, Фейлон вскрикнул от грубого вторжения, смаргивая предательски выступившую на глаза влагу. Андрес без промедлений принялся яростно втрахивать его в кровать под постепенно слабеющий скулеж своей жертвы.

— Неблагодарная тварь! Чего тебе еще надо?! А?! — Крайзэ царапал клыками кожу на скулах Фейлона, периодически прикусывая их и удерживая тонкие кисти рук.– ЧЕГО?! Отвечай, сука!

Слезы катились из-под опущенных ресниц Фейлона, зубы до крови впивались в нижнюю губу, но вскрики и скулеж это не сдерживало. Они просачивались наружу, словно через сито, оглушая комнату скомканными звуками. Фейлон еще никогда не видел этого альфу настолько слетевшим с катушек. За все время пребывания в особняке Крайзэ не показывал чрезмерной жестокости, в основном лишь запугивая, удерживая, принуждая, но, тем не менее, лаская, убаюкивая, проявляя терпение. А сейчас в комнате будто был другой альфа — жестокий и бессердечный, высасывающий жизнь из него.

Фейлон не хотел и не мог думать о том, что будет завтра. Ему хотелось не дожить до завтра. Внезапно глаза парня в ужасе распахнулись, а из раскрывшегося рта вырвался истошный крик. Плечо отозвалось острой болью, а в голове словно закоротило от электрической вспышки. Слезы брызнули сильнее, орошая умершее только что прошлое. Андрес, как безумный, с диким рычанием продолжал кусать омегу, словно намереваясь вырвать ему кусок плоти. Толчки стали резче и яростнее, а зубы не отпускали прокушенную плоть.

Сердце Фейлона, подстегнутое насилием, истерично колотилось в груди. Ожидаемо на парня набросились так старательно похороненные на дне сознания детские страхи. Фейлону снова показалось, что он там, в маленькой клетке, как таракан на ладони, под пристальным взглядом безумца, что это его грубые пальцы мнут узкие детские бедра, что это его запах ввинчивается в мозг уродливыми картинками, вызывая тошноту. Это не Крайзэ сейчас трахает его, а тот, другой, монстр в человеческом обличии наконец-таки сделал то, к чему так долго стремился. Фейлон зажмурился, неосознанно начав бормотать:

— Это не ты… Не ты… Ты не в коробке, не в коробке…

Альфа его не слышал, полностью поглощенный злостью, он продолжал наслаждаться бившейся под губами шейной веной.

Стук сердца оглушал, а Фейлону казалось, что вот-вот, сейчас, осталась самая малость и он скользнет за грань невозврата. Фейлон потерял сознание.

Андрес Крайзэ сидел в кресле и курил. Его застывший взгляд буравил развороченную постель с изломанным на ней телом. За окном стояла глубокая ночь, яркие звезды осуждающе заглядывали в комнату, как и полная Луна, они придавали представшей глазу картине оттенка нереальности, отбрасывая свои бледные тени.

Андрес сходил с ума. Снова. И начать следует с того, что он только недавно опомнился, словно вынырнув из ледяных вод океана, а за окном по-прежнему была ночь. Ночь третьего дня. Дата на наручных часах обманывать не могла. А он, черт все подери, сверился несколько раз. Да что с ним не так? В сорок четыре года он полностью потерял контроль. Снова. Из-за этого «недобеты» или «недоомеги».

Мужчина устало потер переносицу, затем глаза, будто ожидая, что картина перед глазами исчезнет. А нет. На месте. Он все это время приучал парня к себе, и ему даже стало казаться, что что-то изменилось между ними, что ему удалось пробиться к омеге. А нет, оказывается, показалось.

Андрес уже возвращался домой, предвкушая, как зароется носом в пламенные волосы, утонет в фиалковых глазах, прижмет к себе такое желанное тело. Все перечеркнул звонок Честера. «Фейлон связался с братом». Затем последовал краткий доклад, потом допрос того самого глупца, который додумался притащить в поместье свой старый телефон.

Крайзэ, пылая гневом, лично превращал бету в фарш. Из-за одного глупца все его старания насмарку! Честер проследил звонок и его продолжительность. Это лишь вопрос времени, когда Север предъявит свои претензии. Демоны бездны! И только посмотрите, к чему привела его копившаяся и сдерживаемая злость. Мальчишка не только жестоко изнасилован и избит снова, а еще и помечен.

Вкус крови омеги до сих пор ощущался на кончиках клыков. Зверь внутри Крайзэ твердил о том, что все правильно, так и должно быть. Его омега теперь носит его метку. А вскоре будет носить и его детей. Не стоит жалеть о содеянном, Фейлон спровоцировал его. И этот инцидент не уменьшает факт того, как сильно прикипел к пацану Андрес. Он любит в нем все. Как странно, всего-то пара недель и уже «любит». Мужчина хмыкнул своим мыслям, вновь мазнув взглядом по телу, покрытому синяками и засосами. Андрес затушил сигарету в переполненной пепельнице и, схватив последнюю мысль за хвост, усмехнулся. «Любит». Какое емкое слово пришло ему на ум.

Альфа подошел к кровати и проследил взглядом за искусанными в кровь бедрами Фейлона, перепачканной кровью шеей и плечом, там под размазанными красными пятнами горела его метка. Сытая улыбка исказила губы Крайзэ. Его метка. Альфа потянул носом пропитанный сексом воздух, на Фейлоне отчетливо ощущался его запах. Теперь аромат сильного самца действительно к нему прилип. «Мой».

Андрес наклонился и поцеловал парня в щеку. Теперь следует разобраться с непредвиденными родственниками.

***

Фейлон три дня провалялся в кровати, зализывая раны и вздрагивая от каждого поворота дверной ручки. Он совсем не разговаривал, отказывался есть и даже не пытался затеять ни с кем драку, как бывало поначалу. Не было сил, он чувствовал себя иссушенным, пустым. От шеи до пят тело представляло собой абстрактную картину, выполненную в темных тонах. Фейлон едва мог вздохнуть, живот и бока покрывал расползшийся синяк темно-фиолетового цвета, а ребра и до этого происшествия были перемотаны тугими бинтами. Теперь повязка была еще и на горле, а искусанные скулы могли козырнуть обилием пластырей.

Отто фон Кляйст ходил вокруг парня и залечивал его физические повреждения, прекрасно понимая, что душевное потрясение оказалось куда серьезнее. Андрес не появлялся в поместье, регулярно выслушивая отчеты о состоянии Фейлона.

Нехорошие подозрения стали закрадываться в душу к доктору, когда омегу впервые вырвало после еды. Это случилось на шестой день. Каждый прием пищи стал оканчиваться рвотой. Поскольку в домашних условиях не было возможности провести комплексное обследование, фон Кляйст поставил Крайзэ перед фактом — они едут в госпиталь. Андресу ничего не оставалось, как согласиться.

В больнице Фейлон сдал перечень анализов и был закрыт в отдельной палате под охраной. Вот только когда фон Кляйст получил результаты всех обследований и биохимий, чуть не упал со стула. Все показатели говорили о том, что парень беременный.

Не поверив своим глазам, альфа все тщательно перепроверил. Даже УЗИ брюшной полости показывало оплодотворенную и, что самое важное, закрепленную клетку. Эмбриону было пять дней.

Доктор набрал номер главы Центра на коммуникаторе. Волнение отдавалось покалыванием на кончиках пальцев, сердце бешено стучало в груди. «Чудо свершилось. Свершилось». Усталое, раздраженное лицо Крайзэ всплыло на развернувшемся тонком экране.

— Говори, — небрежно бросил мужчина, потирая переносицу. Он выглядел измотанным.

— Г-глава, — запнулся от волнения доктор, — Фейлон. Он беременный.

Лицо Андреса из небрежного вмиг стало заинтересованным, альфа приблизился к экрану вплотную и, сверкнув глазами, процедил:

— Ну-ка, повтори.

— Он беременный. Беременный, понимаешь? — доктор подскочил со своего места, ему уже совсем не сиделось. Эмоции переполняли. — У тебя будет ребенок, сукин ты сын!

Крайзэ окаменел. «Все демоны бездны! Он три года регулярно трахал Локи, а тот так и не смог залететь. Зато Фейлон…» Альфа запустил пятерню в волосы. «Да. Да, дьявол все задери!» Крайзэ быстро отключился. Даже устроенные намеренно неприятности старшим братом Фейлона в данный момент его не волновали так уж сильно. Это была лучшая новость и, возможно, в лучшем из миров!

Как только Отто немного успокоил расшатавшиеся нервы, он поспешил в палату к Фейлону. Охрана тактично отодвинулась от двери, пропуская доктора внутрь.

Вот только омеги в комнате не оказалось, лишь открытое настежь окно. Альфу перекосило от страха. Бросившись к окну, альфа не увидел никого похожего на Фейлона.

— Вот дерьмо, — простонал фон Кляйст, поднимая тревогу. — Крайзэ будет в бешенстве.


	5. Глава 5

Фейлон долго не думал, когда увидел окно в своей временной палате. Из особняка ему не выбраться, а за дверьми стоит приставленная охрана. Распахнув окно, Фейлон обрадовался, как ребенок. Обычное, нормальное, без решеток окно. Его даже не смутил тот факт, что палата располагалась на третьем этаже. Фейлон ловко забрался на подоконник и медленно побрел приставным шагом по парапету. Добравшись до первого попавшегося балкона, он спрыгнул на него и украдкой прошел в помещение, оказавшееся курилкой. Все это время он молился лишь о том, чтобы пропажу обнаружили как можно позже. Передвигаясь по коридору, он старался смешаться с персоналом или больными, низко опуская свою яркую шевелюру. Проходя мимо смотровых, омега схватил первую попавшуюся одежду и, спустившись этажом ниже, переоделся в туалете. В кармане узких, но свободных для Фейлона джинсов, он отыскал студенческое удостоверение и немного наличности. Нацепив на глаза бейсболку, Фейлон вышел из дверей больницы.

Омега дошел до ближайшей остановки и сел на первый подъехавший автобус, не задумываясь о маршруте. Он не знал города, вообще не имел представления, где находится, и в его распоряжении не было ни коммуникатора, ни карты.

Омега доехал до конечной остановки. Оглядевшись, он вошел в небольшой магазинчик и поинтересовался у кассира, где ближайший бесплатный телефон. Пройдя несколько кварталов, омега вышел к небольшому торговому центру на окраине района. Дальше отыскать телефон не составило труда. Несколько четвертаков звонко юркнули в узкое отделение для мелочи, и Фейлон набрал телефон брата. Гудки в телефонной трубке казались парню бесконечными.

— Слушаю.

— Деймон, — тихо проговорил омега. — Забери меня отсюда.

— Ты где?

— 3672 авеню Моклен, — Фейлон назвал адрес торгового центра.

— Я выезжаю. Наших узнаешь по нашивкам, — отрезал брат и отключился.

Фейлон повесил трубку и прислонился лбом к стене. Сердце вновь оказалось где-то в области горла, а воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, омега отлепился от стены и побрел по магазину.

***

Андрес летел в больницу с огромным букетом цветов и наскоро купленным кольцом. Он наденет его на палец омеги сегодня же. Идиотская улыбка не сходила с лица мужчины всю дорогу до больницы. И лишь войдя в госпиталь и увидев перекошенные ужасом лица персонала, едва не жавшегося по углам, Крайзэ сжал в руке букет сильнее.

Отто фон Кляйст и Честер материализовались чуть ли не из воздуха, доложив о пропаже мальчишки. Отшвырнув к черту букет, альфа выхватил из наплечной кобуры пистолет и всадил Честеру пулю в живот. Мужчина упал, зажимая рану, понимая, что мучительная смерть его наказание.

— Второй раз, Честер, — прорычал Крайзэ. — Второй раз. Третьего не будет, — следующая пуля вошла в грудь.

Фон Кляйст застыл, боясь шевельнуться. Пистолет главы медленно повернулся к доктору.

— Если что-то случится с ребенком, ты труп, фон Кляйст.

— Глава, мы засекли звонок из второго района. — К Андресу подбежал один из ребят. — Телефон-автомат в торговом центре на 3672 авеню Моклен. Звонок был на личный номер Деймона Хейне.

— Направьте ближайшую группу в центр. Предупредите охрану магазина. Проверяйте камеры. Найти его. Мы выезжаем.

Черный широкий зализанный футуристичный автомобиль главы Центра с диким ревом выскочил с парковки госпиталя. Андрес выглядел невозмутимым, словно у него не лицо, а ледяная маска. На самом же деле его распирал злой смех. Этот сопляк его уел. Снова.

— Найду и так оттрахаю, что ходить не сможешь, — прошипел альфа, яростно вдавливая педаль газа в пол.

***

Фейлон почувствовал, что что-то не так, когда на него обернулось несколько человек. Омега не выглядел ни привлекательно, ни примечательно, наоборот, серо и бесцветно. По крайней мере, парню так казалось. Шаг ускорился сам собой, но паранойя никуда не делась. За ним хвост? Неужели Крайзэ его нашел? Липкий страх поднимался с глубин сознания. Резкая пульсация в правом виске заставила парня пошатнуться, но упрямство продолжало вести омегу вперед. Внезапно кто-то зацепил его плечом, и кепка слетела на пол, открывая причудливый «драконий хвост» рыжих волос. Испуганно оглянувшись, Фейлон все-таки заметил показательно отвернутые рожи охранников торгового центра. Люди в костюмах, пусть и без нашивок и опознавательных татуировок, но все же выделялись. Стандарты, бездна их задери. Нужно было сматываться, но максимально естественно. Фейлон стал плутать коридорами, заглядывая то в один магазин, то в другой, мысленно молясь, чтобы брат приехал как можно скорее. Он так слаб, что даже не сможет оказать элементарного сопротивления. А еще немного такой беготни и его вообще возьмут тепленьким — выдохшемся на ближайшей скамье.

Омега заглянул в маленькую кофейню, буквально на четыре столика, таких вокруг тысячи, заказал капучино, пряча волосы под капюшон стащенной из магазина «кенгурушки». Воровато оглянувшись, он заметил нескольких мужчин в костюмах, определенно разыскивающих кого-то в вечерней толпе посетителей. Сев за дальний столик, Фейлон отпил кофе, наслаждаясь его вкусом и переводя дыхание. Стук рвущегося из груди сердца, казалось, слышали все прохожие, настолько оглушительным он был для Фейлона. Почти допив кофе, парень вновь ощутил дурноту. Несколько раз сглотнув, омега понял, что напиток просится обратно и с этим ему не совладать.

Проскользнув в туалет, Фейлон упал к унитазу и вырвал. А потом снова. И снова, до тех пор пока желудок не скрутило тугим узлом облегчения. Прислонившись к стенке кабинки, омега переводил дыхание, утирая выступившие на глазах слезы снятой «кенгурушкой». Как же ему плохо! Боль от несошедших синяков, стянутых бинтами ребер капля за каплей выпивала его силы, его уверенность. Треклятый бинт вокруг шеи мешал, душил, хотя это уже было сугубо соматическое. Руки потянулись к шее и стали пытаться стянуть раздражающий предмет. Так и не одолев кусок материи, Фейлон едва не разрыдался, чувствуя, что он на грани.

Фейлон не знал, сколько просидел на полу. Поднявшись, он вышел из кабинки и стал умываться, опираясь на умывальник, чтобы не свалиться на пол, сил резко поубавилось. Когда ему полегчало, он наконец понял, что в помещении не один. Взгляд остановился на зеркале. Напряжение нарастало в геометрической прогрессии, воздух словно заискрил, а запах, дьявол его задери, оборачивал омегу плотным покрывалом. Фейлон окаменел. Отражение Крайзэ слегка дернуло левый уголок губ, обозначая кривоватую ухмылку. Фейлон моргнул. Так хотелось убедиться, что это марево, бред его разгоряченного мозга. Омега прикрыл глаза и досчитал мысленно до трех, выдохнул, открыл глаза. Мужчина стоял на своем месте, в расслабленной позе, ладони спрятаны в карманы дорогих брюк.

— Не показалось, — прошептал Фейлон.

— На что ты надеялся, Фейлон? — бровь альфы скептически выгнулась. — На тебе моя метка, мой запах, вокруг тебя мои люди и моя территория. На что ты надеялся? — спокойно повторил свой вопрос мужчина, делая шаг навстречу парню.

— Не подходи, — голос надломился, подчеркивая уровень тревоги.

Альфа остановился. Фейлон зажмурился на мгновение, ощущая очередной укол боли в виске. Сердце вновь сбилось с ритма, а дыхание опять стало застревать в горле.

Мужчина протянул Фейлону таблетки и бутылочку воды.

— Ты забыл, что тебе еще необходимо их пить, — Крайзэ следил за каждым движением омеги.

— Убери, — отмахнулся Фейлон.

— Не упрямься и прими лекарства, — мужчина положил на край умывального столика два блистера таблеток и поставил маленькую бутылку с водой.

Фейлон нехотя выдавил такие знакомые за этот месяц таблетки и запил.

— Пропусти. За мной приехал мой брат, — с вызовом бросил парень.

— Не уверен, Фейлон, — вновь кривая линия губ в подобии улыбки. — За тобой приехал твой жених.

— Что ты несешь? — устало тряхнув головой, отозвался омега. — Нет у меня никакого…

И тут до него дошло. Фейлон широко распахнул глаза, отрицательно мотнув головой. Рот дернулся в нервной улыбке.

— Нет. Нет же… Ты совсем с катушек слетел? После всего, что ты со мной сделал?

— Ты будешь моим консортом, — припечатал Крайзэ. — Отцом моих детей.

И тут Фейлон расхохотался. Большей нелепицы ему еще слышать не доводилось.

— Отойди, — рявкнул омега, отсмеявшись, откуда только силы взялись, если еще пару минут назад он едва не падал.

Пройдя к двери, он распахнул ее, упершись носом в высоченного альфу, что закрывал собой весь проход. Рыкнув, Фейлон захлопнул дверь и резко повернулся к Андресу. Парня повело. Фейлон вцепился в край умывальника и стрельнул глазами в альфу.

— Что ты со мной сделал? — перед глазами начинала медленно вращаться комната, а ноги слабеть. — Что ты мне дал?! — крикнул парень, делая несколько неровных шагов от альфы и припадая грудью к закрытой двери.

— От меня не уходят, Фейлон. Не ты, золотце, — мягко произнес Андрес, ловя на руки сползающее по двери тело.

— Что ты со мной сделал, уб…людок… — прошептал Фейлон, теряя сознание.

— Мой, — Андрес прижал к себе омегу, — мой, — мужчина прижался лицом к плоскому животу. — Все мое.

По торговому центру шел глава Европейских территорий и нес на руках парня, который из-за небольшого роста смотрелся едва ли не ребенком.

У входа в развлекательный центр Андрес Крайзэ остановился, столкнувшись с пылающим взглядом сапфировых глаз старшего из братьев Хейне. Деймону не нужно было что-либо объяснять, с обонянием у альфы все было в порядке. Он учуял стойкий запах Крайзэ на своем брате.

— Крайзэ, — прорычал молодой мужчина.

— Спрячь свои клыки, парень, — глаза Андреса сверкнули победным огнем. — Фейлон — мой консорт, так и передай Рихарду.

Андрес прошел вперед, обходя вставшего столбом Хейне. Но молодой альфа быстро сориентировался и, схватив Крайзэ за локоть, резко остановил, разворачивая к себе.

— Да как ты смеешь, — прошипел он, — после всего, что ему сделал! Мы возвращаемся домой. Сейчас же! — Хейне попытался забрать брата из рук альфы, но Андрес предупреждающе зарычал.

В следующую секунду в затылок Деймона уперся пистолет одного из охранников Крайзэ, а Андресу, соответственно, дуло пистолета одного из ищеек Севера.

— В эту игру можно играть и вдвоем, — оскалился наследник Севера.

— У меня на него больше прав, щенок. Он носит моего ребенка.

Деймон побледнел, отступил, недоверчиво повел носом.

— Что?

— Ты скоро станешь дядей. Поздравляю, — съязвил Андрес, обходя ошеломленного альфу стороной, наплевав на приставленное к затылку дуло. — Приглашения на свадьбу пришлю по электронке в ближайшее время.

Деймон его уже не слушал. Что он сейчас сказал? Дядей? Альфа развернулся и проводил взглядом спину Крайзэ, который уносил его брата с собой. Нужно связаться с Рихардом, ибо что делать в такой ситуации, молодой мужчина не знал.

***

Очнувшись, Фейлон обнаружил себя в той же, до отвращения знакомой комнате. Первым порывом было закричать от собственного бессилия. Омега сцепил зубы, пальцы сами сжались в кулаки, Фейлон закрыл кулаками глаза, ненавидя себя за выступившие злые слезы. Рот раскрылся в немом жутком крике и, выпустив первую волну скопившегося негатива, Фейлон резко перевернулся на бок и стал колотить подушку кулаком. Ему нужно было это. Подскочив на кровати, он яростно раздирал в клочья подушку, затем смел на пол все с прикроватного столика, швырнул светильник в стену, содрал с пластикового окна ненавистные занавески, создающие иллюзию уюта.

Совершенно потеряв контроль, Фейлон схватил миниатюрный прикроватный столик за короткую ножку и стал колотить им в окно, в это чертово окно, которое никак не желало разбиваться. А по лицу продолжали катиться злые слезы. Выдохшись, Фейлон отчаянно закричал и отшвырнул от себя несчастный сломанный предмет мебели. Омега дышал как марафонец, а сердце вновь встало у горла, закладывая своим шумом уши. Омега сполз на пол и закрыл руками лицо, его трясло, то ли от гнева, то ли от напряжения.

— Нужно было просто сказать, что хочешь все тут поменять, — спокойно отозвался мягкий баритон альфы.

Фейлон поднял на мужчину покрасневшие от слез глаза.

Крайзэ был как всегда неотразим. Черная шелковая рубашка, в тон ей жилет и узкие брюки выгодно подчеркивали его мужественность, его брутальную красоту и седину в волосах. Запах самца медленно подкрадывался к омеге, лаская рецепторы, подчиняя.

Фейлон дернулся от него, как от удара. Как такое возможно? Он всегда был «ущербным», был… «свободным»? И хоть от такой свободы и ненужности воротило, а обида стальными обручами душила горло, он даже немного был рад этому, иногда наблюдая за слетавшими с катушек альфами во время гона.

Но Крайзэ… Он был другой. С самого начала все пошло не так, не правильно. Мужчина тогда на него слишком пристально смотрел. Фейлон догадывался. Нет. Он знал. Знал! Чувствовал едва ли не с первой встречи! Бежал от этого, отгонял от себя, но знал! Может, он и ущербный, но далеко не дурак!

— Не хочу, — проскулил парень, — не хочууууу! Не нужно! Пожалуйста…

— Я бы не был против, золотце, — мужчина присел рядом с Фейлоном. Аромат альфы забивал рецепторы, успокаивал. Подкрепленный меткой, он стал насыщеннее, а связь, пусть и неправильно установленная, крепче.

Мужчина поднял сжавшегося мальчишку на руки, отмечая, как тот вздрогнул от прикосновения, поцеловал в висок.

— Золотце. Не плачь. Я знаю, ты меня признал. Хватит сопротивляться. Я не обижу, — еще один поцелуй.

Мужчина спокойно вышел из разгромленной спальни, прижимая к себе Фейлона и наслаждаясь исходящим от него общим запахом.

— Маленький мой, ну все, хватит, — успокаивал он вздрагивающего от слез парня. — Я люблю тебя, золотце. Очень люблю.

Альфа прислушивался к связи, постоянно удерживая ее, словно ниточку в своих руках. Он понимал, что довел Фейлона до предела, и в их так и не устаканившихся отношениях нужно срочно что-то менять.

Он вошел со своей ношей в одну из гостевых спален и усадил омегу на постель. Фейлон следил за каждым движением альфы с опаской, нить связи дрожала от его внутреннего напряжения. Крайзэ чувствовал. Ничего, он справится. Это только он сам, Андрес, виноват в том, что их отношения стали тем, чем стали. Он споткнулся еще в самом начале пути, именуемого Фейлон Хейне.

— Сейчас зайдет Отто и осмотрит тебя, ладно? Вон как сердечко стучит, — все так же спокойно проговорил Крайзэ. — Ты позволишь ему?

Фейлон кивнул.

— Хорошо, — альфа встал во весь свой немаленький рост. — А за комнату не волнуйся. Когда мы переедем в главный дом, переделаешь все так, как тебе нравится.

Андрес постарался мягко улыбнуться. «Мягко, а не как голодная акула», — мелькнуло у него в голове, когда губы дернулись, повинуясь мышцам. Крайзэ мысленно отвесил себе затрещину и вышел за дверь. В коридоре его уже ожидал фон Кляйст.

— Осмотри его. Не доведи бездна с ними что-то случится, я тебя лично вздерну на воротах особняка, — прошипел мужчина, чувствуя, как пальцы скручиваются в кулаки.

— После такой вспышки гнева я дам ему успокоительного.

— Хорошо.

Телефон в кармане альфы завибрировал. Черт. А вот и родственнички пожаловали. Служба контроля докладывает о том, что самолет главы Севера вошел в воздушный коридор Центра. «Не дадут, суки, наладить отношения!» — ругнулся мысленно Крайзэ, сбрасывая вызов.

— Мне пора.

Фон Кляйст постоял немного перед дверью, провожая взглядом Андреса, и лишь потом вошел в гостевую спальню.Фейлон сидел на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Еще ни разу он не видел этого дерзкого парня в таком подавленном состоянии. Отто попытался улыбнуться — мягко, ненавязчиво.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Фейлон? — доктор приступил к осторожным манипуляциям.

— Больно, — пробормотал омега.

— Позволь я тебя осмотрю.

— Мне не сбежать от этого, да?

— М? — не понял доктор, внимательно следя за показаниями на портативном мониторе.

— Мне не сбежать от него, да?

— Фейлон, — фон Кляйст посмотрел парню в глаза. — Глава — не плохой человек, чтобы ты ни думал. Просто, возможно, ваша встреча случилась при неудачных обстоятельствах. Дай ему шанс, Фейлон. Не сопротивляйся.

Фейлон отвернулся от фон Кляйста. Возможно, этот человек прав, и стоит ему стать послушным и позволить связи окрепнуть, у них все изменится, но кто бы знал, как трудно это сделать, когда пережил насилие со стороны своего альфы.

***

Самолет Рихарда Хейне, главы Севера, заходил на посадку. Мужчина был собран и немного раздражен. Новости, что принес старший сын, были, с одной стороны, радостными, но с другой… Рихард не горел желанием видеть своим зятем Крайзэ. Холодный, расчетливый и скорый на расправу человек.

Положа руку на сердце, сам Рихард тоже не был образцовым гражданином с высокими морально-этическими принципами и, как следствие, они были похожи. Кроме того, был у Хейне давний долг перед Центром. Именно Крайзэ помог Рихарду разоблачить заказчиков похищения его сына, именно он выдал их Северу, устроив охоту на своей территории, заодно почистив и свои ряды. И сейчас, стоя на трапе самолета, король Севера опасался, что с него взыскают долг. Ветер резвился в волосах старшего альфы Хейне, а строгий прищур его глаз оценивал обстановку.

Деймос стоял одним из первых, в окружении охраны Севера и преданных ищеек, чуть в стороне за его спиной виднелась высокая мощная фигура Крайзэ, его хитрый прищур и небрежная улыбка. Андрес стоял, окруженный охраной, и не сводил взгляда с фигуры Рихарда.

Альфа подошел к сыну, читая высокое напряжение в глазах встречающего.

— Деймос, — мужчина протянул руку, приветствуя старшего отпрыска.

— Отец, — альфа сдержанно кивнул.

— Я удостоен высокой чести, — съязвил Хейне. — Крайзэ, ты ли это? Годы тебя не берегут.

На лице Андреса замерзла приветливая улыбка. Неприятная колкость осела глубоко внутри, подчеркнув, насколько он старше Фейлона.

— Мы с тобой почти ровесники, Рихард, — мужчина пожал протянутую ему руку.

— Я бы хотел забрать Фейлона, Андрес, — не отпуская руки собеседника, произнес альфа.


	6. Глава 6

В ресторане гостиницы не было посторонних. В зале сидело всего несколько мужчин, сверлящих друг друга тяжелыми взглядами, да их охрана, державшаяся в стороне, но не спускавшая глаз со своих господ.

— Угощайся, Рихард, — перед мужчинами поставили ароматно пахнущий кофе. — Начинать день следует с этого крепкого напитка.

Рихард Хейне аккуратно взял чашку и пригубил напиток. Отставив кофе, мужчина всем своим видом выражал нетерпение.

— Андрес, не стоит лить воду напрасно. Я не планирую у тебя задерживаться. Я забираю своего сына, и мы возвращаемся на Север, — альфа четко произносил фрау за фразой, подчеркивая свое единственное желание, явственно читающееся между строк.

Крайзэ отодвинул кофе, принял более расслабленную позу.

— Должен тебя разочаровать, но тебе придется задержаться на пару дней.

Рихард сжал губы, на скулах заходили желваки. Хейне не отличался добросердечностью и терпением, собственно, как и Крайзэ.

— Хватит, — отрезал мужчина. — Мы оба хороши в словесной эквилибристике и оба ее терпеть не можем. Опустим этикет, Андрес, — голос стал тверже, пробились угрожающие нотки. — Где Фейлон?

Андрес опустил глаза, выдохнув через нос, лишь для того, чтобы собрать нервы в кулак. Он предполагал, что разговор не заладится с самого начала. Не с Рихардом. Да, хоть у Севера и висит должок за услугу, по-настоящему они никогда не ладили.

Мужчина извлек из нагрудного кармана пиджака небольшой белый конверт и положил его перед Хейне. Рихард быстро вскрыл конверт и, вытянув листок, опешил. «Приглашение на свадьбу».

— Ты что, издеваешься надо мной?! — прорычал мужчина, отшвыривая листок. Нервы за время отсутствия младшего сына окончательно натянулись, и сейчас, в шаге от него, эти тросы стремительно лопались. — Свадьбы не будет!

— Будет. Через день. Все уже готово, — безапелляционно отрезал Андрес.

— У тебя нет на него прав, сученыш!  
— Оооо, ошибаешься, Рихард! — зарычал в ответ Андрес. — Он носит моего ребенка, поэтому, как его альфа, я отныне решаю его судьбу, а не вы!

— Мразь! — зарычал Рихард, впечатывая в лицо главы Европейской корпорации кулак.

Завязалась нешуточная потасовка.  
Кинувшуюся было разнимать их охрану остановил Горан, серой тенью накрывающий зал. Он сидел рядом с Крайзэ изначально, но теперь на месте соседа был опрокинутый стул, и неторопливо, со вкусом, потягивал кофе с пончиком, не сводя внимательного взгляда со старшего сына семьи Хейне, сидящего точно напротив.

— Не вмешивайтесь, — негромко произнес альфа, заставив охрану отступить. — Пусть выпустят пар. Им это нужно. Обоим. — Взгляд прожженного интригана и человека с железной хваткой считывал эмоции на тщательно удерживаемом лице Деймона Хейне.

— Да. Пусть разберутся, — скосив взгляд в сторону, тот дал приказ охране не мешать.

Альфы, как уличная шпана, дрались посреди зала ресторана, переворачивая мебель, пачкая скатерти кровью и используя грязные приемы. Мужчины мутузили друг друга со вкусом, видимо, выпуская на волю скопившийся гнев.

— Ты изнасиловал моего сына, ублюдок! — рычал Рихард, нанося удары кулаком по лицу мужчины. — У него течек не было! Ты знал, что он перенес в семь лет! Тварь! Сука! Подонок!

— У него началась течка, — сплюнув кровь, сбросив с себя точным ударом Рихарда, Крайзэ принялся кулаками доносить до него смысл своих слов. — Он беременный, слышишь?! — тряс мужчину Андрес. — Беременный! От меня!

Возня продолжалась до тех пор, пока альфы не выдохлись окончательно и не повалились без сил на пол. Одежда была безбожно испорчена, лица украшали синяки и кровоподтеки, пара сломанных ребер и ушибы на двоих, а еще сломанная в локтевом суставе рука у Крайзэ. Мужчины тяжело дышали, восстанавливаясь.

— Горан, попроси медиков зайти. Нам не помешает их помощь.

Рихард сидел на полу, промакивая краем скатерти кровь из рассеченной брови.

— Какая же ты сука, Андрес.

— Согласен, но пацана не отдам. Мое, — припечатал альфа, сверкнув хищно глазами, морщась от боли в вывернутой в суставе руке. — Он — мой. Мой омега, не отдам, ты ведь понимаешь? Конечно понимаешь, — ответил за Хейне Крайзэ, — у тебя у самого истинный.

Рихард скривился. Очевидность фактов ему крыть нечем. Он бы и сам своего Фила ни за что в жизни не отпустил добровольно. Да что уж говорить, он до сих пор косо на Мичи, его брата, смотрит, сдерживая ревность. Тем не менее, в груди жгло желание прикончить Крайзэ.

Двери зала раскрылись, и вошла команда из нескольких врачей с капсулами быстрой регенерации.

— Надо было тебя убить, — выдохнул Рихард, альфа потер переносицу, коря себя за малодушие.

— Почему не убил? — Крайзэ снова сплюнул кровь, вставая с пола.

— Если ты действительно пара Фейлону, мальчик этого не переживет, — ответил альфа, позволяя медикам закрыть капсулу.

В этот самый момент капсула с Крайзэ закрылась тоже.

— Итак, — Горан отодвинул опустевшую чашку и откинулся на спинку стула, не сводя глаз с Деймона. Парень держался молодцом, полностью в рамках выдержанной политической вежливости. Из него выйдет отличный правитель Северных территорий. — Пока главы приходят в норму, обсудим детали.

Деймос слегка сузил глаза, оценивая человека напротив.

— Я слушаю, — согласился он.

Горан ухмыльнулся. Все-таки ему нравится этот парень.

— Брачный договор, — мужчина выложил на стол бумаги, подталкивая их к Деймосу.

— Какой договор? У Крайзэ есть супруг, — скривился молодой альфа, показывая степень своего отвращения к ситуации.

— «Был» — ключевое слово. У главы был супруг. — Очередной бланк лег на стол перед мужчиной. — Акт о расторжении предыдущего брака.

Деймос подхватил пальцами листок, оценивающе глядя на мужчину.

— А вы времени не теряли.

— Сочту за комплимент нашей расторопности.

— Куда это ваш глава так торопился? — скептически выгнутая бровь.

— В кровать к вашему брату, — невозмутимо ответил Горан, слегка прищурив глаза.

Деймос с трудом подавил желание вскочить и расквасить лицо этому человеку, человеку, бывшему тенью Крайзэ.

— Если бы мы были в другой обстановке, я бы вас уже убил.

— Я запомню. Курите? — альфа достал пачку сигарет, протягивая мужчине.

— В другой раз, — Деймос листал брачный контракт. Так хотелось к чему-то прицепиться, да вот не подкопаешься.

— Все устраивает? — поинтересовался Горан.

— Это не я буду принимать решение, — мужчина захлопнул папку с документом. — Когда мы увидим Фейлона?

— Вечером запланирован семейный ужин в резиденции Центра.

Деймос лаконично кивнул, хотя в душе выла буря.

Часы, казалось, тянутся целую вечность. Деймосу не нравилась эта гостиница, компания Горана и медленно, слишком медленно проходящая регенерация у глав корпораций.

Молодой альфа расхаживал по комнате, бросал в окно долгие взгляды, блуждая в чертогах своих мыслей. Фейлон ему звонил, сбежал и все это не ради того, чтобы быть со своим истинным, как заявляет Крайзэ. Этот мужчина удерживает Фейлона силой, но судя по всему, отец готов уступить родного сына этому альфе. Какого дьявола?! Они же должны бороться за него до последнего, разве не так? Мысли не давали покоя. Он не знал, что делать, как помочь.

Внезапно, капсулы пискнули, выводя альфу из мрачных мыслей. Рихард выглядел как новенький, словно и не было того мордобоя, который в кровь разбил его лицо. Крайзэ стоял рядом, разминая «сломанную» руку.

— Раз мы все в сборе, — Горан спокойно поднялся, наблюдая за тем, как мужчины молча завязывают галстуки на своих новых костюмах, — предлагаю отправляться ужинать.

***

Часы над камином пробили семь вечера. Вот и подошел к концу еще один бесполезный день в «клетке». Лечебные мази и капсула регенерации сделали свое дело, Фейлон чувствовал себя лучше. Если внутри еще боль присутствовала, то на теле остались лишь выцветшие синяки пережитого насилия. Обезболивающие, которые приходилось принимать под неусыпным взором фон Кляйста, помогали забыть о причине своего недомогания.

Фейлон маялся, не находил себе места, странное волнение охватило его еще с утра. Он проснулся в кровати один и был этому несказанно рад. Несмотря на то, что весь дом провонял альфой, как и эта комната, и сам Фейлон, в душе разлилась едва ли не детская радость. Радость, которая вскоре стала колоть в груди, как игла, заноза.

Он не мог отрицать, что его тянет к мужчине, что связь обрастает все новыми слоями, и это было страшно. Нужно вырвать это из груди и сбежать. В памяти так некстати всплыли слова Крайзэ о том, что он, Фейлон, станет его консортом, родит ему детей. На секунду, только на секунду, омега попытался себе это представить — а вдруг с истинным бы получилось? Он смог бы испытать самое обычное счастье — омежье счастье, на котором давно поставил пометку «безнадежно».

Фейлон услышал, как слуга открывал Крайзэ дверь. Он знал, что это именно Андрес, запах альфы волной прибоя прокатился по пустому дому, достигая Фейлона. Втянув носом воздух, омега удивленно округлил глаза — «Не может быть!». Фейлон выскочил из комнаты в чем был — в тонких хлопковых штанах и футболке — и бросился из комнаты. Он не мог в это поверить — там, внизу, заметив его, на него смотрели две пары таких родных глаз.

Омега, не помня себя, сорвался с места и буквально влетел в грудь огромного Андреса, который ненавязчиво перехватил парня. Фейлон дернулся в руках мужчины, пытаясь вырваться, но альфа держал крепко. Фейлон открыл рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но Крайзэ, мягко прикусив голую шею омеги, прошептал на ухо:

— Тише-тише, Фейлон. Ты же умный мальчик…

Мягко выпустив притихшего на мгновение парня из рук, отступил, открывая путь к родственникам. Фейлон тут же бросился в объятия к отцу.

— Отец! Ты же заберешь меня отсюда, правда? — отчаянно зашептал Фейлон, вцепляясь в отца мертвой хваткой.

Рихард молчал. Мужчина смотрел на Крайзэ, взглядом требуя уединения. Альфа слегка растянул губы в улыбке.

— Я покажу, где библиотека. У вас еще есть несколько минут перед ужином.

Через пять минут дверь библиотеки закрылась за членами семьи Хейне. Фейлон ни на минуту не разжимал руки, продолжая держать отца так, словно тот мог исчезнуть.

— Ты же заберешь меня, правда?! — отчаянно шептал омега, заглядывая Рихарду в глаза.

— Нет. Прости, дорогой, но — нет.

Фейлон отшатнулся, как от пощечины. Взгляд испуганных глаз уставился на отца, потом сполз на брата. Деймос стоял подозрительно тихо, с поджатыми губами.

— Нет, — выдохнул Фейлон. — Почему?

— Свадьба через день, — припечатал Рихард. — Ваш папа вылетает утром. Он не может пропустить твою церемонию.

Взгляд был твердым, такой Фейлон видел у отца не часто, только если дело было серьезным или воля главы Севера не обсуждалась.

Фейлон вздрогнул. «Не обсуждается», — предательски зазвучал в голове голос отца, ставящий жирную точку в споре. «Они уже все решили», — мелькнуло в голове омеги.

— Нет. Ты не можешь, — растерянно пробормотал Фейлон. Ему все еще не верилось. — Ты не можешь со мной так поступить. Не можешь, — омега начинал скатываться в панику, читая беспристрастное железное «Могу» в мимике отца. — Я не хочу! Я все понял. Я усвоил урок! Я из дома больше ни ногой! Только забери меня отсюда!

— Ты станешь консортом Крайзэ.

Фейлон сглотнул обидные слезы. Почему с ним так поступают? Парень бросился к брату, вцепился в лацканы его пиджака, поднял страдальческие глаза, против которых старший брат был всегда бессилен и забормотал:

— Демми, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Помоги! Вытащи меня из этого дома! Я буду послушным, я перестану доставлять тебе хлопоты! Только помоги!

— Прости, Илон, это не мне решать, — твердо произнес альфа, пытаясь обнять и успокоить брата, но омега вырвался.

— Предатель! — в сердцах выкрикнул Фейлон, глаза наполнились злыми слезами. — Я все равно сбегу! Слышишь?! Я не стану его супругом! Не заставите!

Рихард, резко, до боли схватил Фейлона выше локтя и встряхнул.

— Ты ничего не сделаешь, — строго проговорил Рихард, глядя сыну прямо в глаза. — Ты будешь послушным и сделаешь, как тебе говорят. Прекрати вести себя, как безмозглый ребенок! Ты сам хотел самостоятельной жизни — получай! На тебе его метка расцвела! — прошипел отец, намекая на очевидное. — Чего тебе еще надо?!

— Он чудовище! — закричал омега вырываясь, но отец не пустил, сжав руку омеги еще сильнее.

— Не больше меня! — рявкнул в ответ окончательно раздраженный Рихард. — Альфы — чудовища. И альфы твоей семьи не исключение! Перестань нас идеализировать! Пора взрослеть, Илон! Самое время!

Фейлон растерянно смотрел на отца, слегка морщась от боли. Гордость была ущемлена, но больнее воспринималось «предательство». Ну почему никто не понимает, как ему сложно?! Он всю сознательную жизнь был «ущербным», «черной овцой», пусть и с прекрасной родословной, он принял себя таким, смирился. А что в итоге?! А в итоге он вляпался во все это дерьмо с Крайзэ, который вцепился в него пиявкой, распространяя этот удушающе приятный аромат вокруг Фейлона, заставляя его ощущать новые грани его природы, грани, ранее размазанные и кривые, вдруг стали четкими и правильными. Все его естество кричало ему, что так и должно быть. Возможно, но это до чертиков страшно! Он хотел сбежать от Крайзэ, надеясь вернуть в свой треснувший мир стабильность, холодность, которой, думал, что овладел в совершенстве. Но все катилось в бездну. Рядом с этим альфой его колени предательски поджимались. Это он катился в бездну.

— Тринадцать лет назад Крайзэ оказал нашей семье услугу. Большую услугу, Фейлон, — Рихард притянул парня ближе к себе и буквально шипел ему в лицо.

Изначально правду говорить не хотелось, эта услуга, как дамоклов меч, висела над Хейне все эти годы. И да, Крайзэ не был самым легким в общении и в бизнесе человеком, поэтому Рихард сводил их дела к минимуму, кроме того раза. Единственного раза, когда Андрес сам выступил и заинтересованной стороной, и исполнителем.

Причин странному решению вмешаться в семейную трагедию Хейне у него не было, только вот именно он зачистил тылы Рихарду и выдал ему, пусть и не совсем в полной комплектации, уже поработав над ними, чтобы груз умещался в коробки более меньшего размера, заказчиков похищения Фейлона и заговорщиков.

— Можешь считать, что он оказал эту услугу тебе. Так что, будь любезен, закрой рот и готовься к церемонии! — безжалостно отрезал Рихард. — И если, чтобы отдать долг, я должен благословить этот брак, то я это сделаю!

Встряхнув Фейлона еще раз, Рихард держал лицо, стараясь не показывать, как ему тяжело дается это решение, эти слова, как больно терзают родительское сердце соленые дорожки слез на лице сына. Отпустив парня, Рихард отвернулся, прикрыл глаза, досчитал до трех. Чувство, что Крайзэ крепко держит его за яйца, жутко нервировало альфу, но назад пути нет. Фейлон перебесится. Метка расцвела, Андрес не обманул, они — пара. Рихард больше не имеет на него прав.

Из груди вырвался тяжелый долгий выдох. Понимание простых правил удавкой сдавило альфе горло, пресекая все возражения. Знал ли Крайзэ раньше, что Фейлон его пара? Скорее нет, чем да. Дети не имеют запаха. Интуиция? Кто знает. Случайность? Возможно.

В дверь тихо постучали. Фейлон вздрогнул, обхватив себя рукой за локоть, точно зная, кто за дверями.

— Время ужинать, — Андрес постарался изобразить вежливую улыбку, но получился акулий оскал.

Окинув комнату взглядом, он задержался на блестящих от слез глазах омеги.

— Золотце, тебе нельзя волноваться, — Крайзэ аккуратно взял Фейлона под руку, тот нервно дернулся, икнул, подавившись новой волной слез и, как кролик на удава, уставился на альфу. — Ну вот, ты опять забыл про таблетки? И куда только Отто смотрит? Посмотри, как стучит сердечко, — альфа сжал руку омеги, увлекая его за собой.

Фейлон растерянно оглянулся, но наткнулся только на непроницаемые лица отца и брата. Их взгляды, словно отгороженные от омеги стеклянной стеной, отозвались болью в груди.

Фейлон сидел рядом с альфой напротив своей семьи и не знал, как быть. Столовые приборы, зажатые в ладонях, так ни разу и не коснулись тарелки, намертво повиснув в воздухе. Фейлон был растерян. Он не сводил взгляда с брата и отца. Все еще надеясь, что вот сейчас они вскинут пистолеты и пристрелят Андреса как бешеную псину, что отец мягко и, по обыкновению, немного снисходительно глянет на него и скажет, что все хорошо, все уже закончилось.

Время шло. Но ничего не происходило. Фейлону казалось, что он увяз в сиропе, сладком, тягучем сиропе, заполняющем комнату, забивающем горло приторным вкусом вымученной фальши. Он сидел деревянным истуканом и следил за тем, как отец произносит какие-то слова, как брат поддерживает пресную светскую беседу с его альфой. Фейлона передернуло. Он произнес это. Точнее, голос в его голове произнес это, словно приклеил стикер, чтобы омега больше не дурил и не сомневался — «его альфа».

Зарычав про себя, больше не в силах выносить этот фарс, этот запах, заковывающий его в кандалы, он отшвырнул приборы, которые с грохотом упали на тарелку, и резко поднялся с намерением сбежать. Длинные сильные пальцы Крайзэ обвились вокруг кисти омеги, удержав.

— Золотце? Ты ничего не съел, — альфа не просил, нет, он приказывал взглядом Фейлону сесть на место. Сглотнув, Фейлон слегка мотнул головой.

— Я не голоден. — «Останутся синяки», — подумал омега, стараясь не кривиться от боли.

— Позволь тебя проводить, брат. Сегодня был непростой день, наверное, ты устал, — Деймос поднялся со своего места, соблюдая нормы приличия, и спокойно взглянул на Андреса.

Альфа раздумывал несколько долгих минут, после чего разжал пальцы и отпустил Фейлона.

— Да, наверное, — тихо ответил альфа. — Прими таблетки и отдохни. Я подойду позже, золотце, — Андрес постарался мягко улыбнуться, но Фейлон все равно вздрогнул, кивнул и быстро исчез из столовой. Деймос спокойно последовал за братом.

Коридор был чуждым, сейчас, как никогда, Фейлон чувствовал это. Свою неуместность, неидеальность. Рука сама собой потянулась к шее, накрыв ее. Там, под пальцами, горела метка, метка, которая подтвердила права Крайзэ на него, такого глупого и неидеального, ущербного.

Возможно, только возможно, именно осознание своей никчемности не позволяет ему принять факт их связи, и Фейлон продолжает упорствовать, прячась за старыми диагнозами и недоверием.

По дороге к спальне парень ни разу не остановился или оглянулся, Фейлон знал, Деймос, как и прежде, следует за ним.

Едва в спальню закрылась дверь, Фейлон прижался к брату в порыве отчаяния, вцепившись в его пиджак и тихо всхлипнув. Деймос легко обнял брата и по-отечески, как не делал уже довольно давно, поцеловал его в макушку.

— У тебя волосы отросли, — тихо сказал Деймос.

— Угу, — омега втянул носом с детства знакомый запах. — Помоги, Демми, — прошептал Фейлон, пряча лицо. — Помоги…

— Не могу, родной, не могу, — с болью в голосе произнес альфа. Он аккуратно обнял младшего брата, нежно поглаживая по спине. — Отец уже все сказал, — Деймос ощутил, как при этих словах напрягся омега. — Я не знал, Илон. Не знал, что это ему Хейне обязаны твоей жизнью.

— Что это меняет?! — прошипел омега. — Почему никто не спрашивает меня? Сейчас не Средневековье! Да, я сам виноват… Возможно… Но… Я… Демми… Я… — Фейлон запнулся, запутавшись в мыслях. Трагический взгляд устремился на Деймоса. Он не знал, что сказать. Слов не хватало…

— Я знаю… — прошептал в макушку альфа, — знаю. Все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо…

Возвращаться к ужину не хотелось, поэтому Деймос прошел в отведенную для него комнату, удивившись из ниоткуда появившейся прислуге, не позволившей ему разгуливать по особняку Крайзэ. Брат был взвинчен, напуган — это не укрылось от Деймоса, равно, как и алчный, собственнический взгляд Андреса.

— Если бы я нашел тебя раньше, малыш… — прошептал альфа, развязывая галстук и разглядывая подозрительно пустынный сад перед домом. Охрана, как ей и полагается, была незаметной. Альфа улыбнулся. — Отец меня убьет, если узнает…

Мужчина отбросил галстук в сторону, из кармана показался коммуникатор и, ловко его разблокировав, замер. Деймос смотрел на выделенный номер абонента и не решался нажать кнопку. Палец завис в миллиметре подсвеченной зеленым линии вызова.

— Черт, — глухо выругался альфа, — плохая идея. — Он отшвырнул телефон на кровать и направился в душ. Ему срочно нужно было остыть, не поддаваться глупым эмоциям, проявить хладнокровие в принятии решения, и помочь ему мог только душ, иначе, поддавшись сейчас эмоциям, он может сделать то, о чем вскоре пожалеет.

***

Дверь в спальню отворилась, и Фейлон моментально отскочил от окна. Омега пристально следил за каждым плавным движением альфы: вот он неторопливо прикрывает дверь, поворачивает замок, поднимает на омегу свой слегка затуманенный алкоголем взгляд, нарочито медленно растягивает губы в однозначной улыбке, отпускает дверную ручку, расстегивает запонки, медленно снимает пиджак, который падает на пол, у двери.

Сердце Фейлона вновь заколотилось в горле.

— Нет. Пожалуйста, — едва сдерживая обидные слезы, проскулил омега, — только не сегодня.

— Именно сегодня, золотце, — мужчина вытаскивает рубашку из-за пояса своих роскошных брюк, плавно, по-змеиному приближаясь.

А Фейлон чувствует, как ему отчаянно не хватает воздуха. Он отрицательно качает головой, сглатывая застрявший комок.

— Илон, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы с твоей семьей что-то случилось, верно? — альфа стоит вплотную к омеге, мягко касаясь «драконьего хвоста».

— Ты ничего им не сделаешь, — неожиданно твердым тоном проговорил Фейлон.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — многозначительная улыбка раздробила приторный эффект слов, стирая его, как ластик.

Фейлон отступил на шаг и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо выпившего мужчины.

— Хочешь, что-то покажу? — альфа вытянул из кармана коммуникатор и, набрав какую-то комбинацию, развернул телефон к парню. — Узнаешь?

У Фейлона едва не подкосились ноги. Дисплей был разделен на небольшие квадратики, в которых сейчас двигались изображения его семьи. Все это выглядело так, словно…словно омега смотрел через прицел снайперской винтовки. Внутри все похолодело.

— Если ты, золотце, будешь хорошим мальчиком и перестанешь делать глупости, я обещаю, никто не пострадает, — вкрадчиво пояснял альфа.

— Ты не посмеешь убить главу Севера. Это — война, — Фейлон постарался сделать так, чтобы его голос не дрожал. Альфа лишь шире улыбнулся.

— А я и не буду, — весело отозвался мужчина. — У этих «вольных птичек» нет приказа «убить», но есть приказ «калечить».

Фейлон вздрогнул.

— Смерть мне ничего не даст, но вот, — альфа изменился в лице, оно сделалось более жестким, холодным, расчетливым. А голос продолжал литься монотонной гипнотизирующей мелодией, — за каждый меткий выстрел в одного из членов семьи Хейне эти ребята будут получать четырехзначную сумму на свой счет. Паф! 

Фейлон от неожиданности вздрогнул, обхватив себя за локти, а Андрес победно улыбнулся. Он сумел напугать мальчишку.

— Но пока мое сокровище рядом со мной, ни один волосок не упадет с их голов. Понял? — прошептал Крайзэ в самое ухо омеги, опалив его своим дыханием.

Фейлон несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, загоняя поглубже так не вовремя выползший на поверхность страх. Он не будет бояться его. Он уже видел, каким разным может быть Крайзэ, он не будет его бояться.

— Понял, — прошептал Фейлон, продолжая стоять соляным столбом, охваченным стужей.

— Умница, — язык коснулся уха парня, скользнул за него, слегка оттянул мочку, спустился на шею.

Фейлон чувствовал, как потолок начинает раскачиваться, стены ему вторят, нервное напряжение этого вечера достигло своего пика.  
Альфа с глухим рыком подхватил парня на руки, бросил на кровать, сдирая с себя рубашку, и тут же накрыл его своим большим сильным телом.


	7. Глава 7

За завтраком в просторной столовой за общим столом, не поднимая глаз от тарелки, сидел Фейлон, он был молчаливее обычного. Но никто не стал комментировать его состояние, поддерживая непринужденную вежливую беседу.

— Около двенадцати приедет портной, золотце, — Андрес внимательно смотрел на омегу, который словно выпал из реального мира, не замечая устремленных на него глаз. — Золотце, — спокойно позвал альфа, но Фейлон вновь не услышал.

Мужчина накрыл ладонь парня своей рукой. Фейлон вздрогнул, да так очевидно, что ненароком опрокинул стакан с водой. Вода разлилась на кремовую скатерть, потом поползла к краю стола и тоненькой струйкой сбежала вниз. Фейлон словно очнулся ото сна, попытался вскочить, виновато сверкая глазами на брата и отца за такое нелепое поведение, принялся лепетать извинения, стараясь выдрать руку из ладони Крайзэ.

— Золотце, — в голосе альфы добавилось твердости. Фейлон замер. — Я говорю, что в двенадцать приедет портной. Нужно подогнать брачный костюм, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил альфа.

— Хорошо, — выдавил из себя молодой парень, сейчас больше напоминавший мальчишку.

Альфа улыбнулся. Прислуга тем временем «замела следы» неприятного происшествия. Крайзэ смотрел на омегу испытующим взглядом, всем своим видом требуя опуститься на стул и продолжить завтрак. Фейлон кивнул и вернулся на свое место, подобрав отложенные приборы.

У омеги болела голова так сильно, что хотелось сбежать, залезть под одеяло и сделать вид, что его нет, никого нет и всей этой дерьмовой ситуации тоже нет. Так хотелось взвыть в полный голос, ведь внутри все просто кричало, вопило о сдирающейся заживо коже, но нет… ему следует оставаться невозмутимым.

— В котором часу прилетает ваш супруг? — в неизменно вежливой манере продолжал Андрес.

— Самолет прилетит в 14.15, люди Севера встретят моего мужа и привезут в ваш дом, — ровно ответил Рихард.

— Для церемонии все уже готово? Может быть, нам стоит еще подождать пару дней, уладить непредвиденные ситуации? — отозвался Деймос, наблюдая за механическими движениями брата. Его губы, уже который раз за утро, складывались в упрямую прямую линию, Фейлон был несчастнее, чем вчера.

— У меня все под контролем. СМИ оповещены. Приглашения на скромную закрытую церемонию разосланы, резиденция в столице Центра украшена, — мужчина широко улыбнулся, вот только теплоты в этой улыбке ни на грош.

— Прекрасно, — Деймос прополоскал горло, скосив взгляд на брата.

Он прикрыл глаза и досчитал до пяти. Не стоит спешить с необдуманными решениями. «Все будет хорошо», — повторял про себя, словно мантру, молодой мужчина.

Рядом с Фейлоном остановился Отто фон Кляйст, протягивая мальчишке на небольшом подносе таблетки и стакан воды.

— Выпей, Фейлон, — почти ласково сказал мужчина, наблюдая за монотонными движениями парня.

— Знакомьтесь, вчера не было возможности вас представить, Отто фон Кляйст — лечащий врач Фейлона.

Фон Кляйст слегка склонил голову.

— Передайте, пожалуйста, все данные о здоровье моего сына нашим медикам, — попросил Рихард.

— Конечно, — ответил Отто и наклонился к Фейлону. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты бледен, — профессиональным взглядом окидывая мальчика, Отто оценил и содержимое тарелки. — Почему ты не ешь?

— Все нормально, просто нет аппетита.

Ровно в полдень пришел портной с готовым изумрудного цвета костюмом. Фейлон бросил на бету-портного непонимающий взгляд, но мужчина лишь улыбнулся, подчеркнув, что к «этим васильковым глазам подойдет только насыщенный цвет». Спорить он не стал. Да и какое ему дело, в чем он будет.

За примерками Фейлон не сразу заметил присутствие нового человека в комнате. Мысли, подобно муравьям, постоянно были в движении, он то и дело бросал взгляды в окно. Там была его свобода. Ему отчаянно хотелось раскинуть свои руки в стороны, словно свои механические крылья, кинуться к окну и…взлететь! И он бы взлетел, но не вверх, а вниз, с каким-то маниакальным смирением подумал омега, наконец замечая присутствие еще одного человека.

— Папа, — прошептал парень. — Папа! — выкрикнул он, срываясь с места, приведя в полнейшее замешательство портного, что так и застыл с булавками в руке, и кидаясь в объятия его дорогого папочки. Предательский спазм скрутил горло. Фейлон глубоко вздохнул, старательно пряча глубоко в себе обидные слезы.

— Мальчик мой, — папа ласково провел по рыжей копне волос, как у него самого. — Как ты?

— Папа, — глухо выдавил из себя омега, крепче цепляясь за мужчину, пряча в изгибе шеи свое лицо, вдыхая такой родной запах.

— Могу я украсть у вас моего сына? — Нешфилд Хейне очаровательно улыбнулся, глядя на портного. — Надеюсь, вы все успели сделать?

Бета немного стушевался, но вежливо откланялся, заверив, что костюм будет сидеть превосходно и будет доставлен завтра к восьми утра.

— Папа, — вновь прошептал омега.

— Покажешь мне твою комнату? — спокойно попросил мужчина.

Омега кивнул. В коридоре их встретил Андрес.

— Вы сегодня не в Корпорации, Андрес? — спросил Нешфилд, мило улыбнувшись.

— Считайте, что у меня мини-отпуск, — альфа властно коснулся лица Фейлона, притянул к себе и поцеловал парня в губы. — Помни, что я тебе сказал, золотце, — шепнул Крайзэ и отстранился.

Все выглядело, как невинный жест влюбленного мужчины, вот только омега с силой сжал кулаки.

— Он кажется милым, — с порога начал старший омега.

Фейлон, чтобы немного успокоиться, подошел к окну. Все слова, что он хотел сказать папе, вмиг вылетели из головы. Он погрузился в смятение. Нешфилд, не дождавшись реакции сына на свои слова, подошел к нему вплотную и оттянул воротник рубашки, рассматривая метку. Фейлон дернулся, схватился за шею. В этот момент он выглядел настолько потерянным, напуганным, словно дворовой котенок, которому преградил путь большой пес. Сердце Нешфилда сжалось.

— Ох, дьявол… Фейлон, иди сюда, — мужчина приглашал сына в свои объятия.

Лицо Фейлона переменилось, исказилось странной глубинной болью, словно треснула фарфоровая маска, опав на пол разломанными кусками, открыв его истинное, ранимое, растерянное лицо.

— Папа, — всхлипнул омега, падая в объятия отца.

Старший Хейне прикрыл глаза. Не стальная игла, но грусть пробила отцовскую грудь, застряв в самом сердце.

Мужчина старался найти слова, но что он мог сказать. Что бы он ни сказал сейчас, Фейлон его и не услышит, и не поймет. Вздохнув, мужчина стал поглаживать сына по спине, приговаривая умиротворенным голосом:

— Все будет хорошо, маленький. Все будет хорошо… — В голове Нешфилда Хейне в эту минуту вертелся калейдоскоп из образов и слов, но подходящих, увы, не было.

Оставив задремавшего Фейлона на кровати, омега вышел, чтобы вновь, нос к носу, столкнуться с Андресом.

— Вы так тщательно стережете Фейлона, Андрес. Боитесь, что улетит? — уголок рта омеги пополз вверх, придавая лицу ироничное выражение.

— Боюсь, — без тени смущения ответил альфа. — Что бы вы себе ни думали, Фил, но Фейлон — мое сокровище. И как у любого дракона, отнять у меня что-либо очень сложно.

— Это угроза?

— Предостережение, — мужчина улыбнулся. — Вам ведь сказали уже, что вы вскоре станете дедушкой? — насмешливо спросил альфа.

— Да, меня уведомили. Фейлон не знает?

— Он не верит.

— Я могу его понять. Он давно уже не верит в чудеса.

— А вы? — бровь альфы изогнулась.

— Я видел медицинское заключение, — сухо отозвался омега.

Между мужчинами повисла пауза, которую прервал Хейне.

— Вы не с того с ним начали, Андрес. И это полностью ваша вина, — омега ткнул мужчину пальцем в грудь, в глазах его читалось осуждение.

Крыть было нечем, Крайзэ почувствовал себя побежденным. Разговор был окончен. Нешфилд Хейне сказал все, что хотел.

Альфа приоткрыл дверь их спальни и взглянул на спящего омегу.

— Теперь я вижу, на кого ты похож, золотце, — усмехнулся альфа, вспоминая осуждение и вызов в глазах отца Фейлона.

За спиной мужчины возник фон Кляйст.

— Вызывали, глава? — шепотом спросил он.

— Сделай ему укол. Пусть выспится.

Лекарь кивнул и прошел в комнату, выуживая необходимый шприц из небольшой сумки.

***

Деймос мерил шагами комнату. Ему не давало покоя состояние брата. Он видел, как тяжело принимает Фейлон действительность, как выстроенные вековые стены вокруг его души начинают осыпаться каменной крошкой, как в нем борются принятие и отрицание. А еще была его беременность. Настоящее чудо, на которое уже Фейлон и не надеялся. Вот только даже этот факт его разум все еще отрицал.

Деймос знал, всему виной детская травма, комплексы, страх, но ему казалось, что омега сумел справиться с этим, перешагнул, стер из памяти. А по сути, сейчас, глядя на брата, Деймос уже не был так в этом уверен. Вдруг его маленький братишка сейчас переживает подобное состояние — безысходность? И пусть они, его семья, сейчас были рядом, они фактически находились за чертой, оставив его один на один с альфой, неспособные помочь.

В груди скреблось противоречие, желание помочь боролось со здравым смыслом. Но он ведь обещал. Обещал! Он дал ему слово там, в больничной палате, маленькому перепуганному ребенку, поклялся всегда помогать, защищать, не бросать. А потом повторял сам себе эту клятву каждую ночь, просыпаясь от криков Фейлона, наблюдая за тем, как медленно он вылезал из своей скорлупы. И он был рядом, тенью следуя за младшим братом, на протяжении всех этих лет.

Да, у него комплекс старшего брата, самый выраженный среди других братьев. И сейчас, чувствуя свою неспособность помочь, Деймосу хотелось отгрызть себе руку. Он вновь бросил взгляд на телефон. У него есть еще один, вероятно, последний козырь, способный повлиять на расклад игры. Вот только… Карта эта Джокер. Слишком нестабильная, слишком капризная, она может привести к непредвиденному финалу. Готов ли Деймос рискнуть? Ответа не было.

Устав от самого себя, Деймос вышел из комнаты. Коридор был погружен в приятный полумрак, стрелки часов давно перевалили за десять вечера. Он хотел выйти на задний двор остудить голову, но проходя мимо спальни Фейлона, замер. Слух резанул умоляющий надломленный голос Фейлона. «Нет…пожалуйста… не надо… Хватит. Хватит!» Вскрик, всхлип, задушенный стон. «Не надо…» А потом стоны стали чередоваться с выкриками. Деймос почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Что-то темное, бесформенное застилало глаза, обволакивало рассудок.

Мужчина решительно вернулся в свою комнату, взял в руки телефон, нашел нужный контакт и замер. В голове снова завертелись слова Фейлона «он меня…он…» и его стоны, мольбы. Сомнения растаяли, как роса по утру, и, может быть, он пожалеет об этом решении потом, но сейчас, все его естество хотело размозжить голову Крайзэ о ближайший угол. Альфа нажал на кнопку вызова под именем абонента. В трубке раздался приятный глубокий баритон с легким акцентом.

— Мне нужна услуга, Тэ Хун.

***

Утро наступило внезапно. Деймос раздраженно сел на кровати, обхватывая рукой голову. Похмелье оказалось беспощадно. После разговора с Тэ Хуном альфа изрядно напился и проспал всего пару часов. Взглянув на часы, Деймос вымученно потер переносицу и направился в ванну, следовало привести себя в порядок, церемония через пару часов.

Стоя перед зеркалом, Деймос рассматривал свое помятое выражение, которое выдавало опытному глазу его не совсем спокойную ночь. Мысли были путаными, словно колтуны длинных волос, альфа терзался странным чувством неопределенности.

Вчера, поддавшись порыву, он таки согласился на предложение Тэ Хуна о помощи, слепо поверив в давние счеты между Тэ Хуном и Крайзэ. Лаконичный прямой ответ подкупил в тот момент альфу, но этот азиат не был ему близким знакомым, и Деймос не знал, может ли доверять ему и его словам. Но это не знал сейчас, мучимый похмельем, когда сомнение стало прорастать в душе. А вчера… Вчера он был слишком зол на отца, на себя, на Крайзэ, чтобы задумываться о мотивах Тэ Хуна.

Как партнер по бизнесу, азиат был внимателен и расчетлив, всегда строго соблюдал сделки, но вот как человек, он оставался для альфы недосягаем. Так почему же…? Почему он решился ответить положительно на предложение помочь? Не стал вникать в мотивы, расспрашивать? Пожалеет ли он об этом решении? Что-то подсказывало ему, что да, всенепременно. Хоть Тэ Хун и не заикнулся о плате, так просто такие услуги не оказываются…

***

Фейлон с самого утра был весь на нервах. Он проснулся вновь крепко прижатым к груди альфы. Было тепло и спокойно до момента осознания, с кем он в постели. Тем не менее, Фейлон не шевелился, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию рядом. Потом в мозг внезапно впилась мысль, что «день Ч» сегодня и внутренности от накатившей паники скрутило узлом. Он не готов. Не готов, черт возьми! Захотелось заорать в голос, чтобы альфа катился к дьяволу, но омега не смог даже расцепить сильно стиснутые зубы, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть слово. Шевеление за спиной, рука, обхватившая его поперек груди, выбросили его в реальность, в кровать, к Андресу.

— Золотце… — протянул мужчина, лаская шею омеги, — доброе утро.

В дверь постучали. Затем настойчивее. Андрес рявкнул, что услышал, и разжал наконец руки, отпуская Фейлона. Омега тут же выскользнул из кровати, заворачиваясь в тонкое покрывало.

Дверь распахнулась, и в спальню влились слуги, быстро уводя омегу в соседнюю комнату, где его уже дожидался костюм и парикмахер. Бросив на альфу растерянный взгляд, Фейлон отметил его расслабленное состояние: рука поддерживает голову, внимательный взгляд и довольная улыбка на губах.

Фейлон стоял перед зеркалом и не узнавал себя. Это не он, кто-то другой сейчас смотрит на него из большого зеркала. Глубокого изумрудного цвета костюм оттеняла кремовая рубашка, запонки-стрекозы с фиолетовыми камнями, в рыжий «хвост» вплетены нити с такими же миниатюрными стрекозами, что поблескивали на свету, в ушах маленькие гвоздики с таким же камнем. Волосы ему подстригли, повторив его прическу, только добавив вычурных узоров по бокам. Он смотрелся дорого, шикарно, но его так и подмывало сгорбиться, словно татуировка враз потяжелела, и нарисованные крылья стали реальными, плотными и тяжелыми. Фейлону даже чудилось, что он слышит звук заржавевших механизмов, не способных раскинуть крылья в стороны.

В комнату вошел Андрес, встав за спиной омеги, он смотрел на него в зеркало, не скрывая своего восхищенного взгляда. Повернув парня к себе, Крайзэ выудил из кармана маленькую бархатную коробочку и, раскрыв ее, ждал реакции. На шелковой подушечке лежала длинная серьга, набранная звеньями, оканчивающаяся черной матовой крупной каплей.

Фейлон, не отрывая взгляд от подарка, прошептал:

— Очень красиво.

Альфа хмыкнул, ловко подцепил изящное украшение длинными пальцами и продел в левое ухо. Фейлон даже не удивился тому, что Крайзэ заметил у него «лишнее» отверстие в ухе.

— Улыбайся, золотце, — вкрадчивый шепот на ухо. — Сегодня самый счастливый день твоей жизни, — сердце Фейлона ухнуло в пятки. — Уяснил? — альфа сжал в руке подбородок парня, дождался кивка, а потом удовлетворенно отпустил омегу, завидев склеенную на лице улыбку.

Взяв парня под руку, Крайзэ вышел из спальни. Их уже ждали. Внизу, в богато украшенном холле — родственники и представители элиты Центра, а на улице, среди натянутых шатров и цветочных инсталляций — представители СМИ и распорядитель церемонии.

Фейлон сбился с шага, стоило только выйти к лестнице, ведущей в самую толпу празднично одетых людей, взгляды которых неотрывно следили за каждым его шагом. Ноги перестали слушаться, дыхание сперло, но улыбка продолжала сиять на его лице.

Фейлон следовал всюду за альфой, который властно, по-хозяйски обнимал его за талию, не позволяя отойти. Омега практически ничего не запоминал, действовал механически, вежливо кивал, отделывался краткими фразами и не смотрел вокруг, все равно лица слились в одно, а шум стал цельным, плотным, раздражающим.

Деймос не отводил взгляд от Фейлона и Андреса. Он только сейчас четко осознал разницу между ними — хрупкий Фейлон, пусть и крепкий, развитой, казался почти игрушечным по сравнению с возвышающимся над ним скалой альфой. Раньше Деймос считал желание Фейлона заниматься борьбой наравне с братьями блажью, но сейчас он искренне считал, что омега занимался недостаточно. Недостаточно эффективно, недостаточно долго, чтобы суметь постоять за себя. В душе вновь всколыхнулось раздражение, гнев на Крайзэ. Взгляд Деймоса скользил по искусственному лицу омеги, он видел то, что другие не замечали, и это грызло его изнутри. Внезапно к нему подошел их брат, Ричард.

— Братишка, ты в нем дыру прожжешь, — вкрадчиво заметил он, устраиваясь напротив. С другой стороны на стул опустился еще один брат — Бейли. — Выдохни, Дем. Отец сказал свое слово, брак зарегистрирован, — отмахнулся он.

— Посмотрите на него. Да он же сдерживается, — процедил альфа.

— Мы видим, — заметил Рич. — Но не нам туда влезать, — напомнил он старшему брату.

— Старик, твой «комплекс старшего брата» до добра не доведет, — прошептал Бейли и опрокинул в себя стакан с выпивкой.

Деймос повторил его движение.  
Сильная рука опустилась на плечо Деймоса, альфа даже не оглянулся, прекрасно понимая, кто стоит рядом. От многозначительного взгляда отца два других сына быстро ретировались, оставив старших наедине. Рихард сел рядом с Деймосом.

— Знаешь, мы ведь никогда вам не говорили, как познакомились с вашим папой, — задумчиво начал альфа.

Деймос непонимающе посмотрел на отца. К чему этот разговор? Рихард скосил взгляд на сына и ухмыльнулся. Как-то противно так ухмыльнулся.

— Я его изнасиловал, Деймос.

Деймос замер, так и не донеся бокал с алкоголем ко рту.

— Жестоко так изнасиловал. А потом снова. И снова. И снова, — отец будто специально говорил в такой пугающей манере, от каждого слова Деймоса внутренне передергивало. — Я просто не мог остановиться. Понимал крохами сознания, что стоит притормозить, но не мог. Каждый раз замирая возле его комнаты, я чувствовал, как цепи самоконтроля рвутся с отвратительным лязганьем. А ведь ему было шестнадцать, — Рихард перевел спокойный, возможно, даже холодный взгляд на сына.

Лицо Деймоса онемело, он не мог поверить сказанному. Его отец? И изнасиловал папу? Отец, который до сих пор так трепетно ухаживает за ним? Отец, который всю последнюю беременность не отходил от супруга, таская того на руках из-за вечно плохих анализов? Отец, который до сих пор игриво покусывает ушко папы, когда думает, что никто не смотрит на них? Это действительно один и тот же человек?

— Я удерживал его силой и трахал, как безумный, пока, наконец, не понял, что это не порыв или необходимость, это истинность, химия, любовь. Дай им время, — твердо проговорил Рихард. — Илон успокоится, признает его и все будет как должно.

Рихард еще раз посмотрел на застывшее лицо сына, хмыкнул и поднялся из-за стола.

— Захочешь набить мне морду, я к твоим услугам, — абсолютно серьезно бросил мужчина и отошел к супругу.

Деймос еще какое-то время сидел и тупо наблюдал за родителями. Это что сейчас только что было? Глядя на них, он не мог поверить. Просто не мог… Он до сих пор краснел, вспоминая, как не так давно застал родителей, занимающихся сексом на кухне, когда они думали, что в особняке никого нет. Он вспомнил обоюдные метки, которые оба носили с гордостью. Как так может быть?

Возле него оказался его папа-омега, а Деймос, потерявшийся в лабиринте из мыслей, этого даже не заметил. Папа внимательно, слегка насмешливо, рассматривал старшего сына.

— Прости, я не заметил, как ты подошел.

— Все нормально, — отмахнулся Нешфилд. — Красивая пара, правда?

Деймос вздрогнул, словно на него вылили ушат холодной воды. Он проследил за взглядом папы, и губы плотно сжались.

— Не спеши с выводами, сынок. Иногда время лучший советчик.

— Так это правда? — неожиданно даже для себя спросил Деймос, прямо глядя на отца.

— Правда, — спокойно ответил омега. — Мы тоже начали наши отношения не с того, с чего начинают обычно. Но я, как и Илон, сразу почувствовал, что этот альфа — тот самый, — вкрадчиво ответил мужчина, — мой. Пойми, не у всех все начинается с цветов и кофе. Некоторым нужно больше времени на осознание правды или себя, — он многозначительно посмотрел на Фейлона.

— А ты… — Деймос запнулся, — ты его любишь? Отца…

— Очень люблю. Мы истинная пара. Мы не можем порознь. Только вместе, как инь и янь, — теплая улыбка папы вынудила и Деймоса улыбнуться. Он легко кивнул отцу, показывая, что услышал все, что хотел. В душе опять заскреблось чувство тревоги. «Я пожалею об этом, совершенно точно пожалею».

***

Деймос не сводил взгляда с Фейлона, отмечая малейшие изменения в поведении брата. «Да кого он хочет обмануть?!» Деймос все видел. Видел, как слегка поворачивается голова брата в противоположную от альфы сторону, как он взглядом отыскивает братьев и отцов, как альфа сильнее прижимает парня к себе, вновь привлекая внимание, как взгляд омеги вот-вот и заволакивает прозрачной пленкой из непрошенных слез.

Деймос сцепил зубы, сдавил ручку кресла, едва не отламывая. Он не мог выносить этого. Его брат не должен быть тут, он не хочет быть тут! Гнев и собственная правота с новой силой всколыхнулись в нем. Зачем им время? Оно не нужно, ведь Фейлон так или иначе бросает украдкой взгляды в сторону выхода. Кривая улыбка исказила рот альфы. И почему они должны молча на это смотреть?!

Отлепившись от кресла, Деймос пошел в сторону брата, который как раз выходил из туалета.

— Илон, прости меня, — прошептал Деймос.

— Все нормально, Демми. Все хорошо.

Деймос едва не зарычал от злости на эти слова. На скулах заходили желваки. Он даже не представлял, как в этот момент похож на Рихарда.

— Ничерта не хорошо! — рявкнул раздраженно Деймос. Альфа был уже выпившим. Фейлон быстро окинул взглядом гостей. Никто ничего не заметил. — Ты не хочешь этого! Я же вижу!

— Метка расцвела, Дем. Метка расцвела, — голос перешел на шепот, а взгляд стал из безмятежного тоскливым. Омега нервно заламывал свои пальцы.

— К черту все! Я не могу видеть тебя таким…- он запнулся, — несчастным. Ты с ним разведешься, вернешься на Север…

— Нет! — резко выдохнул Фейлон. — Нет, — глаза округлились. — Ничего не делай, слышишь?! — он обхватил лицо брата, приближая к себе. — Ничего не делай, Дем, — шептал омега, качая головой. — Не делай… Я счастлив… Счастлив… Метка расцвела… Ничего не делай… — по щекам омеги покатились слезы.

Бросив взгляд через плечо брата, он взглядом подозвал своих братьев. Бейли и Ричард быстро оказались рядом, слегка опередив Крайзэ, недовольно сверлящего взглядом Фейлона. Омега быстро смахнул непрошенные слезы, выдавил улыбку и громко сказал:

— Я тоже тебя люблю, брат, — глядя в глаза Андресу. — Он много выпил, ребята, — обратился он к переглядывающимся братьям. — Позаботьтесь о нем, — склеенная дрожащая улыбка.

Братья Хейне коротко кивнули и дружно принялись громко подшучивать над старшим братом, утаскивая его прочь от гостей и Крайзэ. Им не требовались пояснения, все было очевидно. Крайзэ в один шаг оказался рядом с Фейлоном и прижал его к себе. Омега прикрыл глаза, дыхание альфы опаляло ухо.

— Паф, — буднично сказал альфа, и парень в его руках вздрогнул. — Надеюсь, он достаточно умен? — выдохнул мужчина в ухо Фейлону.

— Не беспокойся, — так же тихо прошептал омега, прикусывая дрожащую губу.

***

— Ты так прекрасен, — шептал альфа, стоя позади омеги и целуя его шею.

Да, торжество закончилось. Альфа и омега были одни в своей спальне. Да, именно так, теперь ему стоит называть эту спальню своей, как и дом, как и этого мужчину за спиной, как и корпорацию.

Фейлон едва пережил этот день; если бы не седативы, которыми его напичкал Отто, у парня бы давно приключилась истерика. Он едва не сорвался на бег, когда распорядитель потребовал одеть брачные браслеты. Эти изящные с виду украшения ощущались Фейлоном, как наручники, отрезавшие его от прошлой жизни.

От побега и скандала омегу остановил стальной взгляд отца, который буквально пригвоздил парня к полу. В тот момент Фейлон снова почувствовал себя преданным, проданным, оставленным. Только в этот раз его не спасут. И в итоге, вот он стоит в спальне, с затуманенной головой и болью в груди, а мужские руки — он уже знает, насколько они могут быть жестокими и нежными — медленно раздевают его, чтобы пометить, снова.

Отчего-то горечь разливается в душе, и омега закусывает губу, сопротивление бесполезно. Уже бесполезно. Он — консорт Центральной корпорации.

— Как же мне повезло найти тебя, Илон, — шепчет альфа, обводя языком ушко. — Мое золотце.

«Илон». Крайзэ подхватывает парня на руки, аккуратно кладет на кровать, не забывая покрывать поцелуями лицо, шею, грудь. Фейлон вздрагивает, но не столько от страха, сколько от накрывающей его нежности, альфа буквально укутывает его шарфом своего запаха. Сегодня все не так, как всегда… Иначе.


	8. Глава 8

— Ты добился своего, — тихо произнес Фейлон, не глядя на своего уже мужа. — Сними мою семью с крючка, — не просьба, нет. Сухая правда. Он примирился со своим положением. Согласился с ним? Вряд ли. Примирился, не находя выхода сейчас.

Андрес внимательно рассматривал лицо омеги, отмечая опущенные в пол глаза и тихий ровный голос. Но разве его таким проведешь? Альфа прекрасно видел упрямую складку у губ, что выдавала Фейлона с головой. Этот мальчишка еще с ним повоюет.

— Нет, — коротко ответил альфа, откинувшись на спинку сидения машины.

Они ехали в аэропорт. Крайзэ назвал это медовым месяцем, а Фейлону хотелось проблеваться от всей этой дерьмовой показушной заботы.

— Почему нет? — взвился парень. — Я — твой!

— Я похож на идиота, Фейлон? — спокойно заметил мужчина, повернув к омеге лицо. — Они останутся залогом твоего хорошего поведения, пока дурь из твоей башки не выветрится, ясно?

Омега отвернулся, поджав губы.

— Я спрашиваю, тебе ясно? — Андрес схватил парня за лицо, разворачивая к себе.

— Ублюдок, — выплюнул омега, — Ненавижу тебя!

— Я тоже тебя люблю, золотце, — альфа наклонился к парню и чмокнул его в губы.

Отодвигаясь от омеги, Андрес заметил летящую к автомобилю ракету.

— Твою мать! — крикнул мужчина, наваливаясь всем весом на Фейлона и сваливая того в проход.

В этот момент машину резко вильнуло в сторону, водитель пытался уйти от заряда и погони. Они не доехали до аэропорта каких-то пару километров. Самое лучшее время для нападения — на пустынном переезде, когда они оторвались от охраны.

— Какого дьявола, Рю? — прокричал Андрес, обращаясь к водителю, который яростно выкручивал руль то в одну, то в другую сторону.

— Ребята прикроют, нам осталось прорваться к аэропорту. Это наемники. Только одна машина. Огонь прицельный. Но не по машине, а по колесам. Они хотят нас взять живыми, — коротко отчитывался водитель.

Вот на горизонте уже показался частный аэропорт главы Центра. Водитель вжал педаль газа в пол и, на рывке выравнивая машину, рванул вперед.

— Лежи смирно, — шикнул на Фейлона Крайзэ, все еще укрывая того собой.

Им не хватило каких-то пятьсот метров. Непонятно откуда вылетевшая машина с металлическими нашивками на бампере протаранила авто главы Центральной корпорации. Правый бок машины смяло, как лист бумаги. Крайзэ и Фейлона тряхнуло, придавливая покореженным металлом. Омега вскрикнул, больно ударившись головой о металлический пол и дверь.

Как только машину перестало везти в сторону, Андрес приподнялся и тут же накрыл собой омегу. Ракета взорвалась прямо под задними колесами автомобиля. Машину подбросило, перевернуло на крышу, дверь вырвало с мясом, бампер смяло так, будто его там и не существовало.

Оглушенный Андрес привстал и глянул на бессознательного Фейлона. У омеги из носа текла кровь, бровь рассечена, по-видимому сильный ушиб головы и контузия, но, в целом, ничего серьезного. Слух резали звуки выстрелов. Охрана уже вела ожесточенный бой с нападающими.

Альфа хищно улыбнулся, сплевывая кровь. Его испачканное в крови и копоти лицо сейчас смотрелось жутко вкупе со звериным оскалом. Словно черт из табакерки, он выбрался из искореженного автомобиля, на ходу доставая свой пистолет, обводя взглядом нарисовавшуюся картину. Левая рука адски болела, и кровь из нее текла знатно.

Припадая на правую ногу, он упал за куском металла, что недавно был его авто, всаживая пулю в приближающегося к машине наемника. Набросившись на обтянутого темной одеждой как второй кожей наемника, он отобрал у того оружие и как следует встряхнул. Ранение в живот. Наемник долго не протянет.

— Кто вас послал? — зарычал Крайзэ, смаргивая текущую из брови кровь. — Кто заказчик?!

Наемник захрипел и умер, так ничего и не сказав. Да альфа сильно и не надеялся. Честь и долг для этих ребят выше смерти.

— Демоны бездны, — выругался Андрес, оставляя мертвое тело. Взгляд альфы метнулся к машине — Фейлон все еще был там.

«НЕТ!» — сознание прострелило чудовищным пониманием — заказан был не он. Темный силуэт мужчины как раз забрасывал на плечо невысокое тело его омеги. Альфа прицелился, выстрелил. Пуля ударилась в кусок металла и срикошетила, пробив мужчине бедро. Тот лишь пошатнулся, но ношу свою не уронил. Слегка подволакивая ногу, он бросился под защитный экран прикрывающего его напарника. Теперь наемники быстро отступали, передавая из рук в руки бессознательного омегу.

— НЕТ! — заревел Андрес. — Да прикончите вы этих тварей!

Было поздно. Стрелять в консорта и любимого омегу главы Центра решится только полоумный.

Рев мотоциклов и легкой гравитационной капсулы намертво отпечатались в мозгу Крайзэ. Альфа яростно ударил кулаком о землю, заревев раненым зверем. Поздно. Его золотце забрали.

Альфа был в ярости, душившей его злости. Он не обращал внимания на оказавшихся рядом охранников, капсулу реанимации и медиков аэропорта. В какой-то момент он просто отключился, усилиями медиков упакованный в капсулу и доставленный в особняк Центра.

***

Спустя сорок восемь часов.

— Горан, докладывай, — Крайзэ сидел в глубоком кресле в просторном халате. Его рука была зашита и перемотана, благо, ничего серьезного. Бровь зашита, ребра стянуты тугими бинтами, а колено вправлено на место и тоже туго зафиксировано. Сейчас он уже был более-менее остывшим и старательно удерживал себя от мгновенных убийств.

— Всю территорию проверили. Трупы убрали. Клан наемников опознан, сейчас с их представителями работают наши службы. Требований никто не выдвигал.

— Я знаю, это его брат за этим стоит. Где этот…новоявленный родственничек?

— Ты отдал команду на отстрел Хейне, забыл? — Горан бросил нечитаемый взгляд на Крайзэ.

— Надеюсь, его уже отправили в больницу? Потолковать надо, — процедил альфа, сверля взглядом своего помощника.

— Север стоит на ушах. Ты такую бучу заварил…ты даже не представляешь…

— Пусть. Вернут. Мне. МОЕ ЗОЛОТЦЕ! — заревел альфа.

— Службы Севера, как бешеные псы, пытаются отловить стрелков. Было совершенно несколько нападений на Рихарда с супругом и одно на Бейли. Бейли слегка поцарапали, ничего серьезного, но Рихард в бешенстве. Пока действительно подстрелили только Деймоса, но ты же знаешь наемников. Им только дай учуять запах крови. С нашей стороны тоже ненормальное оживление. Информация просочилась в массы. Все, как стервятники, кружат вокруг в надежде отхватить кусочек пожирнее да поскандальней. Деймос все еще на нашей территории, госпиталь четвертого сектора. Под охраной.

— Поехали, — отрезал Андрес, тяжело поднимаясь с кресла.

***

— Какой интересный мальчик, — приятный баритон разорвал тишину комнаты.

Мужчина стоял и рассматривал спящего парня на кровати. Это был омега, консорт Андреса Крайзэ. Он был погружен в сон, пока его перевозили и оказывали первую помощь. И вот вскоре омега должен был проснуться. Поэтому, Тэ Хун не отказал себе в удовольствии рассмотреть парня получше. Досье и фото это одно, а вот живой человек — совершенно другое.

— И ты поставил ему метку? Все серьезнее, чем я думал, — рассуждал в слух мужчина. Странная улыбка блуждала на его губах, только вот глаза улыбались иначе.

Альфа взглянул на часы — парень должен проснуться с минуты на минуту. Тихий стон ворвался в мысли альфы, и Тэ Хун сделал шаг назад, дабы не испугать своего гостя.

Фейлон поморщился и приоткрыл глаза, благодаря падших богов за приглушенный свет. Открыв тяжелые веки, он уставился в светлый потолок, голова загудела, зажатая словно в объятиях металлического обруча. Омега принялся восстанавливать в памяти последние события. Нападение. Ну конечно, поэтому он себя так отвратительно чувствует. Их машину едва ли узлом не завязало, уродуя металл.

— Я в больнице? — ни к кому не обращаясь и не ожидая ответа, спросил Фейлон.

— Нет, — приятный голос справа заставил повернуться.

Фейлон посмотрел на высокого мужчину азиатской внешности. На нем был строгий приталенный костюм с воротником-стойкой, длиннее, чем принято, полы пиджака, в тон темной ткани объемный узор на рукавах пиджака. Приятная внешность должна б располагать, но отчего-то настораживала Фейлона.

— Вы кто?

— Мое имя Тэ Хун, Фейлон. Твой брат попросил меня об услуге.

— Что? — Фейлон моргнул несколько раз, усваивая информацию. — Нет-нет, мне нужно вернуться, — омега сел на кровати, сдергивая с себя датчики жизнеобеспечения и капельницы.

Мужчина внимательно следил за движениями омеги, улыбка, что украшала лицо альфы, слетела, оставив лишь хищный звериный взгляд — оценивающий, предупреждающий.

— Твой брат оплатил тебе свободу, — утверждение.

— Нет. Дем не так понял, — Фейлон мельком взглянул на альфу, замер под змеиным взглядом, в голове со скрипом поворачивались тяжелые мысли. «Тэ Хун. Что-то знакомое». Рот мужчины разрезала такая же змеиноподобная улыбка.

Фейлон моргнул. Ему нужно вернуться. Крайзэ пригрозил ему…охотой на семью. А он сейчас… Да, где он, собственно, сейчас? — Мне нужно вернуться.

Фейлон встал с кровати, окинул взглядом комнату, не обнаружив одежду, решил, что пойдет так, в больничном халате. Ему все равно.

Попытка обойти альфу не увенчалась успехом — в грудь Фейлону уперлась широкая холодная ладонь. Омега замер, сфокусировал взгляд на руке альфы. Ладонь медленно поползла вверх: ключицы, шея, лицо. Пальцы сдавили лицо, а взгляд впился в губы Фейлона. Омега старательно изображал каменного, на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, хотя внутренности и нервы натянулись тетивой. Этот альфа пугал. И пугал не так, как Крайзэ, иначе. От него так и веяло опасностью, неприкрытой угрозой, смертью.

— И вот эти губы целовал Андрес? — тихо спросил альфа, словно говорил сам с собой. Голова слегка повернулась вбок, силясь разглядеть что-то особенное в губах напротив. Палец провел по верхней губе, взгляд не сместился ни на дюйм. Лицо альфы приблизилось на неприлично близкое расстояние, замерло, а затем Тэ Хун втянул носом воздух.

Пахло Крайзэ. Блаженно выдохнув, он развернул лицо омеги боком, прошелся медленно языком от скулы до виска, проигнорировал скривившееся лицо Фейлона. Сейчас его волновал лишь запах, тот самый, который бы хотелось носить на своем теле. Ему, Тэ Хуну, а не этому сопляку.

Злость всколыхнулась в груди, пальцы чуть сильнее сжали лицо, всего на минуту, но омега заметил. Губы дернулись в улыбке, и Фейлону показалось, что сейчас изо рта этого альфы покажется змеиный язык, чтобы еще больше подчеркнуть его сходство с рептилией.

— Отдохни немного, — коротко бросил окаменевшему омеге Тэ Хун, — нам придется немного подождать.

Когда дверь за альфой закрылась, Фейлон продолжал стоять и смотреть на белое полотно двери. Внезапно отчаянно захотелось дернуть ручку и убедиться, что дверь не заперта, что выход рядом. Ком, размером с кулак, застрял в горле, мешая сглотнуть, выдохнуть.

Грудь сдавило, сердце ускорило свой ритм, мелкое покалывание коснулось кончиков пальцев. Все-таки не следовало ему так беспечно относиться к своему сердцу, стоило раньше обратить внимание на периодически сбивающийся ритм. Стоило раньше… Может быть, тогда бы он не поехал искать «глотка свободы» вдали от дома, может быть, тогда бы ему и в голову не пришло «стараться жить нормальной жизнью».

Омега оглядел комнату. Минимум мебели, но все добротное и даже с виду дорогое. Несколько раз вдохнув-выдохнув, он постарался успокоить расшатанные за последние месяцы нервы и спокойно подумать.

Имя. «Тэ Хун». Имя было знакомым. Если Фейлон правильно помнил, то этот азиат стоит во главе корпорации. Центральный офис в Шанхае, город сумел пережить катаклизмы прошлого и стать центром Азиатской корпорации, вмещающей в себя часть суши и острова, оставшиеся лишь небольшими напоминаниями прошлых стран.

Он не мог быть уже в Шанхае. Даже с учетом скоростных перелетов, не мог. Это же сколько он тогда был в отключке? Фейлон постарался прикинуть сроки. Новый укол паники рванул грудную мышцу. Если его нет уже два или три дня, то… Думать об этом не хотелось, но Крайзэ мог дать отмашку на отстрел его семьи. Испуг сдавил своими руками виски. «Этот альфа может, он же безумец! Одержимый безумец!»

Омега взглянул на свое запястье — микрочип отслеживает перемещения и пересечения границ территорий. Если он покинул Центральную корпорацию, то вся информация на чипе есть, вот только оборудования, чтобы ее считать, у него нет. «Дьявол». С другой стороны, если подумать, сигнал могли бы глушить, чтобы не позволить Крайзэ так быстро его отыскать. Если предположить, что этому азиату известно, что Андрес перепрограммировал микрочип… «Точно глушат сигнал, иначе бы этот дьявол был бы уже тут».

Пройдясь по комнате, Фейлон не обнаружил никаких вещей. Раскрыв окно, довольно заметил, что его персону никто не стережет, а окна всего-то на втором этаже. Единственное, города не видно, дом окружен плотным кольцом из высоких деревьев, что своими шпилями подпирали небо.

Фейлон ловко забрался на подоконник, лишний раз порадовавшись, что современная медицина творит чудеса и он способен переносить нагрузки, несмотря на послеоперационный период реабилитации, который когда-то давно мог исчисляться месяцами. Дождавшись, пока пройдет охранный патруль, омега легко приземлился на траву, совершив перекат, как учили. Не позволяя себе задерживаться, он стал пробираться вглубь внутреннего сада, стремясь выйти к забору, что, по идее, должен опоясывать этот дом. В какой-то момент парню показалось, что кусты и столбы деревьев никогда не кончатся, но тревога гнала его вперед, не оставляя времени на раздумья и сомнения.

Там, впереди, его семья под прицелами снайперов. Там, на другом краю этого отстроенного из пепла мира — ублюдочный альфа, поставивший ему метку, насмерть привязав к себе. И уж точно, тут ему не место, не рядом с этим психом, который говорил о Крайзэ как о… любовнике?

Когда перед глазами выросла высокая каменная стена, Фейлон даже не поверил сначала. Но стена, и правда, возвышалась над ним едва ли не на два метра.

— Твою же… Что за день-то такой? — тоскливо выдохнул омега.

Оглянувшись несколько раз, единственное, что пришло в голову, это воспользоваться ближайшим деревом, чтобы взобраться на стену. Ну как взобраться — допрыгнуть. И стоило Фейлону зацепиться за ветку, как его грубо сшибли.

Вскочив, омега устремил свой взгляд на высокого жилистого альфу в темной, прилегающей к телу одежде. На омегу были направлены пистолеты, и сам факт их наличия заставлял стоять неподвижно. Альфа ехидно улыбался, на ухе у него был закреплен маленький передатчик, и этот мужчина что-то негромко говорил на китайском. Фейлон не понимал ни слова и это расстраивало.

— Говорил мне папочка «учи языки», — тихо выдохнул омега, продолжая следить за альфой.

Мужчина, по-видимому, закончив разговор, отключил связь и, продолжая удерживать омегу взглядом, быстро убрал пистолеты. Затем сделал подзывающий жест, на что Фейлон лишь фыркнул. Он переберется через эту треклятую стену и этот альфа его не задержит.

Фейлон ловко зацепился за дерево, предвидя нападение альфы, крутанул корпус и четко угодил мужчине в грудь. Послышалась ругань на китайском, и альфа, как кошка, стал взбираться на дерево за омегой, не ожидая от того подобной прыти. Фейлон с достоинством выстоял короткий рукопашный бой, но в силу слабости схлопотал удар по колену и едва не свалился с дерева. Высота под ними была уже приличная, а массивные раскатистые ветви деревьев располагали к беготне по ним.

Фейлон ловко ушел от захвата, скатившись на одну ветку ниже, и, воспользовавшись тем, что альфа сиганул за ним, подпрыгнул, ухватился за ветки, подтягивая себя вверх и одновременно обвивая ногами шею возникшего перед ним альфы. Мужчина был физически сильнее уже выдыхающегося омеги, и единственное, что оставалось Фейлону — довести удушающий прием до конца.

Дернувшись всем телом несколько раз, он подталкивал альфу к краю ветки. Когда же охранник сообразил, что намерен сделать омега, постарался выхватить нож, но Фейлон сдавил ноги на шее самца сильнее. Резко толкнув свое тело вперед и срываясь с ветки, Фейлон сумел-таки сломать альфе шею и тут же рухнуть на уже мертвое тело сверху. Земля оказалась рядом слишком близко.

Омега несколько долгих секунд, а может, с минуту, лежал на поверженном теле и переводил сбившееся дыхание, успокаивал бешено колотящийся пульс. Двигаться не хотелось, живот скрутило резкой болью и, откатившись, парень свернулся калачиком на траве, подтягивая ноги к животу, стремясь облегчить внезапную боль.

— А ты, оказывается, интересный парень, Фейлон, наследник Севера, — уже знакомый бархатный голос прозвучал над головой. Вот только у Фейлона не было сил, чтобы разогнуться и взглянуть в глаза мужчине, в его странно ликующие глаза. — Я принял тебя, как гостя, Фейлон, а ты убил моего человека. Как некрасиво получилось, ты не находишь? — мужчина склонился к омеге, и Фейлон наконец смог разглядеть склоненное к нему лицо. Боль отступила. — Я же просил тебя лишь спокойно дождаться Крайзэ, мне очень надо его увидеть.

— Запишись у секретаря, — съязвил омега, — уверен, он найдет для тебя время.

Тэ Хун лишь дернул уголками губ, намекая на улыбку.

— Расскажи мне, как он тебя трахает? — Фейлон замер. Ему показалось, что он ослышался. — Расскажешь, и я не буду в обиде за смерть моего человека.

Фейлон моргнул, переваривая сказанное. «Что?»

Тэ Хун сузил глаза, и лицо украсила узкая опасная улыбка.

— Не расскажешь? — голова повернулась немного влево. — Я бы послушал. А может быть, и посмотрел, — в глубине глаз мелькнуло безумие.

— Ты больной? — прошептал Фейлон, чувствуя отголоски знакомой забытой паники.

Альфа хмыкнул, щелкнул пальцами, и омегу поднял на руки один из охранников. Поднял осторожно, но ловко зафиксировал конечности, чтобы Фейлон не докучал своими попытками высвободиться. Но у Фейлона и мысли такой не было — живот продолжало тянуть, колоть накрывающей, как прибой, болью. Он не понимал отчего вдруг его скрутило, но неприятный холод взбирался по хребту.

Тэ Хун шел впереди, и омега рассматривал высокий рост и фигуру альфы. Он был не такой, как Крайзэ, изящнее, если так можно сказать. Вероятно, практически одного роста с Андресом, но немного уже в плечах и грудная клетка не такая мощная, скорее, аккуратная, и Тэ Хун, как и многие азиаты, был скорее подтянутым и жилистым, гибким и ловким, изворотливым, как змея. В который раз Фейлон сравнивал этого мужчину со змеей, отмечая про себя, что это сравнение ему подходит, как нельзя лучше. Альфа был прекрасен в своей холодной красоте и опасен одновременно.

За своими мыслями, Фейлон не заметил, что в этот раз они пошли не вверх по лестнице, а вниз. Лишь только когда открылась тяжелая толстая дверь в комнату, и Фейлон увидел перед собой лишь жесткую узкую кровать и неопределенного серого цвета стены, понял, что игра в «радушного хозяина» закончилась.

Альфа вошел внутрь и встал чуть в стороне от кровати, на которую опустили Фейлона. Прямо перед ним возник сухенький азиат с чемоданчиком, и пока Фейлон соображал, что происходит и как ему реагировать на ситуацию, быстро взял анализ крови. Экспресс-тест выдал результаты, мигнув зеленым огоньком на панели маркеров. Азиат, он же врач, ловко набрал в инъектор комбинацию из медикаментов и одним резким движением сделал укол успевшему возмутиться Фейлону.

— Эй!

— Не истери, — резко приказал альфа. Из голоса в момент исчезли учтивые нотки, он стал холодным, как сталь.

— Убери своего человека! Пусть не трогает меня.

— Это врач, — отрезал Тэ Хун и впился острым взглядом в омегу.

Он сделал шаг к нему и встал четко напротив, нависая над ним. Доктор, закончив, быстро захлопнул свой чемоданчик и выскочил за дверь.

— Я бы с радостью вытравил ублюдка из твоего пуза. Вырезал бы его, хоть сейчас, кухонным ножом, — взгляд Тэ Хуна пустил череду мурашек по телу, кожа покрылась ледяной коркой от дыхания — лицо в лицо. Пальцы альфы потянулись к Фейлону и прошлись по правой щеке, оцарапывая, спускаясь к вороту больничного халата, в котором омега все еще был, оттягивая его, открывая метку. — Я бы содрал этот узор с тебя вместе со шкурой, с мясом, с костями, со всеми слоями, в которые он впитался. Я бы мог все это сделать сейчас, — пауза. Фейлон сглотнул. Слова мужчины вселяли настоящий ужас, так как это были слова человека, способного воплотить их в жизнь. — И освободить Андреса от тебя уже сейчас, — ладонь обхватила шею.

Фейлон схватил руку мужчины, но Тэ Хун молниеносно перехватил кисть, до боли сдавив ее и маниакально улыбнувшись.

— Но еще не время. 

Альфа дернул головой, и к Фейлону подскочил один из стоявших рядом людей.

Охранник схватил руку омеги выше и ниже локтя, жестко зафиксировав. А Тэ Хун принял из рук другого мужчины еще один инъектор. Подставив его к приготовленному участку руки, альфа взглянул в перекошенное страхом лицо Фейлона.

— Надеюсь, тебе приснится кошмар, — жидкость стремительно впрыснуло в кровь.

Фейлон одернул руку, отполз дальше на кровать. Вот сейчас стало действительно страшно. Альфа стоял и смотрел на него плотоядным взглядом.

— Что это было? — быстро спросил омега.

— Четко рассчитанный для тебя наркотический препарат нового поколения, мы же не хотим навредить ребеночку, верно? — акулья улыбка.

Альфа развернулся к выходу и кивнул стоявшему там человеку. Тонкий невысокий мужчина быстро подошел к альфе.

— Вырезайте чип, — скомандовал Тэ Хун, выходя за дверь и вслушиваясь в звуки возни, протесты, а потом уже и в отчаянные крики омеги.

Альфа поднимался наверх под звуки голоса Фейлона, наслаждаясь своей маленькой местью, нет, не омеге, альфе. Альфе. Крайзе.


	9. Глава 9

— Ты придурок! — рычал Андрес, оттаскиваемый Гораном от больничной койки Деймоса, которому уже успел разукрасить лицо.

Деймоса подстрелили восемнадцать часов назад. Пуля прошила левое плечо, а вторая — левое бедро. Один глаз у альфы заплыл, а из разбитого носа текла вязкая кровь. Деймос даже не пытался защититься. Он знал, что сглупил, доверившись такому человеку, как Тэ Хун, но желание помочь брату пересилило в тот момент. Сейчас же, когда Тэ Хун игнорировал его звонки и сообщения, микрочип Фейлона не отвечал, и все попытки выяснить, что с братом, не приносили никакого успеха, Дем понял, что его провели, как юнца. У Тэ Хуна оказалась своя игра, ему, Деймосу, непонятная. И гнев Крайзэ был оправданным, учитывая, что Фейлон — его омега и беременный от него.

— Я убью тебя, щенок, если с ним что-то случится, понял? — рычал альфа, гневно сверкая глазами. Нечего было возразить, просто нечего. — Как ты мог связаться с Тэ Хуном? Ты даже не представляешь, что это за человек!

Горан немного ослабил хватку, чувствуя, что Андрес успокаивается, а когда мужчина сам вырвался из цепких рук и отряхнулся, Горан спокойно сделал шаг назад.

Андрес провел рукой по волосам, потер переносицу. Мысли. Их было слишком много, и они были слишком суетливыми.

— Отозвать стрелков. Связаться с Тэ Хуном, — четкие приказы. — Хейне сказать о том, что натворил его сынок. Я хочу компенсации.

— Босс! — дверь в палату резко распахнулась, и на пороге застыл бета с карманным компьютером в руках. — Мы засекли сигнал.

Крайзэ придвинулся к экрану.

— Проклятье. Шанхай? — уточнил он у подчиненного. Тот кивнул.

Отошедший от Крайзэ Горан, отвлекшийся на телефонный звонок, развернулся к Андресу и поднял телефон, указывая на имя на дисплее — «Тэ Хун». Крайзэ низко зарычал, чувствуя, как дрожь нетерпения и злости пробежала по телу. Взяв трубку, он еще раз вчитался в проклятые буквы, в имя, которое когда-то было близким, а сейчас стало невероятно чужим.

— Тэ Хун, — низко произнес альфа, принимая вызов.

— О, Андрес, давненько я не слышал твой голос. Ты себе нового супруга завел, такого миленького котенка с коготками, и даже не пригласил на торжество. Я, знаешь ли, немного огорчился.

— К черту слова, Тэ, тронешь парня — убью.

В трубке послышался смех.

— Ай-ай-ай, Андрес. Неужто только я дорожу нашими отношениями?

— Я тебе шею сверну голыми руками, понял? Ты перешел черту, Тэ. Больше нет никаких отношений.

— Раз так, тогда что мне мешает свернуть шею твоей птичке сейчас? — тон Тэ Хуна резко изменился. Альфа продемонстрировал вырезанный микрочип. — Видео ты уже получил.

Крайзэ повернул голову к Горану и парню с компьютером. Оба кивнули, развернув экран к Крайзэ, без звука. Но и так было понятно, что омега отбивается и кричит.

Андрес перехватил трубку другой рукой. Сжав ее с такой силой, что пластик затрещал.

— Ты об этом пожалеешь, — прошипел Адрес.

— А ты меня заставь, — кривая улыбка разрезала лицо Тэ Хуна, и тот отключился.

Андрес сжал трубку, скрипнул зубами и быстро прошел мимо своих людей, прорычав на ходу:

— Самолет.

Деймос только что говорил с отцом. Рихард был в бешенстве. С одной стороны, главе Севера хотелось отомстить Крайзэ за подобное подлое нападение на его семью, что оказалась в заложниках, стала рычагом давления в отношениях с Фейлоном, а с другой — вырвать руки и ноги своему старшему сыну, что не послушался его, подверг их всех опасности и, вероятно, навредил брату.

Рихард, едва ли не впервые в жизни, кричал на него, обзывая безмозглым юнцом и требуя немедленного возвращения. Он, Деймос, и так напортачил достаточно, настолько, что Крайзэ требует компенсации, жаждет крови. Деймос вздохнул. Он предполагал.

— Я знал, что не следовало… Тэ Хун…

«Возвращайся немедленно!» — приказал глава Севера, и Деймосу ничего не оставалось, как вернуться.

Ему сказали, что на Бейли напали, но ничего серьезного, что на отцов тоже было совершено покушение. Все так резко встало с ног на голову, завертелось. Он же не знал. Не знал об угрозах, об опасности. Он хотел помочь Фейлону, только и всего.

Но его папа, Нешфилд, сказал сыну по телефону: «Лучшее — враг хорошего». И он был прав. Ведь откуда ему, Деймосу, знать, что хорошо Фейлону, а что плохо.

***

Фейлон лежал на кровати, прижимая к себе заклеенное пластырем запястье. Удаление чипа прошло довольно быстро, только вот от боли это не спасло. Парень чувствовал, как его накрывают волны подкрадывающегося страха, хотя нет, уже — ужаса.

Фейлон впился взглядом в серые мрачные стены, в унитаз и маленький умывальник, стоявшие у противоположной стены, в небольшую тусклую, периодически мигающую лампочку. Больше ничего в этой коробке не было — ни окон, ни выхода. Фейлон ощутил, как чаще застучало в груди, как колючие комки страха обдирают горло, как черепную коробку сдавливает невидимыми тисками. Омега зажмурился. Сильно, до разноцветных пятен перед глазами, лишь бы спрятать от глаз реальность, вытягивающую на поверхность самые страшные воспоминания, страхи маленького мальчика, запертого в собачьей клетке.

Фейлон сглотнул, но это не помогло. Холодок облизал спину. Тело затряслось, то ли от впрыснутого в кровь вещества, то ли от заползшей за шиворот паники. Фейлон закусил нижнюю губу, не размыкая глаз, он старался уговорить себя, что все нормально, что ему уже не семь и ничего страшного не случится. Ему ничего не угрожает, чудовища давно мертвы.

Мертвы… Он видел их смерти собственными глазами, а потом неоднократно сам представлял в голове, как сносит им головы разрывающими пулями. Но темнота, слегка разбитая подмигивающим светом, и тишина медленно взбирались по венам, миллиметр за миллиметром, оставляя на его теле свои уродливые следы. Органы чувств, казалось, обострились, вызывая почти физическую боль от едва заметного, скользящего воздействия. Звук статического электричества проклятой лампочки взрывами разрывал барабанные перепонки, тонкий плед стал отвратительно жестким, словно наждачная бумага, перед распахнутыми в ужасе глазами плясали темные образы — тени прошлого, тянущие к нему свои толстые заскорузлые пальцы. Нижняя губа Фейлона затряслась, а в уголках глаз собрались соленые капли. Парень отчаянно принялся тереть глаза, смущаясь своей слабости.

— Нет, — шептал омега, — все неправда, ничего из этого нет… — Но голос предательски дрожал, как все тело.

Фейлон постарался залезть под покрывало целиком, игнорируя колючие прикосновения материи, скрыться там с головой, спрятаться. В голове, выталкивая друг друга вперед, толпились обрывки слов, сказанных приятным обволакивающим баритоном: «Надеюсь, тебе приснится кошмар», «Расскажи, как он тебя трахает», «Интересный мальчик», «Интересный…», они перемежались с мерзким слащавым голосом, который донимал маленького Фейлона раньше по ночам: «Хороший мальчик», «Вкусный», «Интересный мальчик». Омега свернулся калачиком, старательно пытаясь заснуть, исчезнуть, избавиться от назойливого шума в ушах, но все было тщетно. Фейлона сморила усталость и подкатившая к крайней точке паника лишь спустя несколько долгих, тягучих, словно сироп, часов.

Проснувшись, первое, что Фейлон ощутил, было головокружение. Серый потолок вертелся вместе с серыми стенами и дребезжащей лампочкой, а взгляд никак не желал фокусироваться на одной точке. Предприняв попытку встать и свалившись на пол, Фейлон отложил эту идею в дальний уголок сознания и залез на кровать, чувствуя, как его накрывает очередным беспокойным, полным кошмаров, сном.

Фейлон сидел и смотрел в одну точку уже на протяжении нескольких часов, или минут. Он не знал. Время тянулось отвратительно медленно, а в этой глухой коробке не было ни намека на часы, чтобы он мог сказать точно. Он сидел на кровати, прижимая колени к груди, и не двигался, там, за пределами этого жесткого прямоугольника, жил страх, ужас, показавший свои зубы ребенку и, уже сейчас, взрослому парню. Страх ходил по комнате, скалясь в сумасшедшей улыбке Фейлону в лицо, бросая на него плотоядные взгляды, царапая когтями серые стены и тихо хихикая. Фейлон даже не представлял, что его психическое состояние может оказаться настолько нестабильным, что он все так же слаб и испуган, что он не преодолел свою душевную боль.

Стены давили на него с каждой минутой все больше, он чувствовал этот парализующий холод, могильный холод. Страх оказаться тут забытым, ненайденным, неспасенным.

«Андрес», — пролепетал омега, закусывая губу и отворачиваясь от опустившегося на колени уродливого Страха, сверлящего Фейлона зрачками-точками безумных глаз. Тонкие пальцы Страха аккуратно касались коленок, уже не детских, но каждое такое прикосновение вызывало у парня затравленный всхлип. Ему не хватало мужества оттолкнуть эту тревожащую воздух тень, прогнать плод своего воображения, освободиться от крючьев, застрявших в душе. Не хватало мужества…

«Андрес!», — громче закричал ребенок внутри. «ТЫ ОБЕЩАЛ НЕ БРОСАТЬ МЕНЯ, АНДРЕС!» — птицей истерически билось в крови. Метка пекла так сильно, словно ее на нем выжигали, прожигая кожу, мясо и добираясь до кости. Он иногда бросал на дверь просящие взгляды, но она так и не открылась.

Фейлон провел в полной изоляции сутки. Он был измучен, истощен, издерган, опущен на самое дно своего отчаяния, практически вылизан страхом, словно заботливым родителем.

***

Тэ Хун стоял и смотрел на труп своего подчиненного. Даже не верилось, что это сделал омега, сделал Фейлон. Тэ Хун почувствовал странное шевеление внутри, словно что-то мерзкое должно было вот-вот проснуться. «Фейлон». Мужчина сжал кулаки, а хотелось сдавить шею омеги.

Альфа отвернулся от трупа, ощутив прилив злости. Чем больше он наблюдал за парнем, тем сильнее становилась его ненависть к нему. Он изучил досье мальчишки от корки до корки, сумел даже раздобыть тщательно скрываемую Севером информацию. Он знал о парне все, возможно, даже то, что было неизвестно Крайзэ. И он бы усомнился в информации, не увидев парня своими глазами. Вылитый бэта, а по гендерной принадлежности слабый омега. Взгляд вновь упал на труп со сломанной шеей. И все-таки он не испугался убить. Он смог убить.

Подобие улыбки тронуло уголки аккуратных губ. Но желание размозжить парню череп никуда не пропало. У выблядка было то, что Тэ Хуну никогда не иметь — Крайзэ.

Да, отпустить Андреса было ошибкой. Он должен был придумать способ его удержать, когда еще была такая возможность. Должен был… Они переспали всего раз. Один-единственный раз… Тэ Хун поддался своей слабости, алкоголю, сводящей с ума страсти, безумию, кислотными реками разъедающими плоть, всего раз. Но, альфа до сих пор хранил это воспоминание в своей сокровищнице.

Он поддался слабости, признался Крайзэ, лег под него, жадно отвечая на каждую фрикцию, каждый вдох любовника. Он занимался с ним любовью, а Крайзэ его просто трахал в пьяном угаре. Он занимался с ним любовью… Тэ Хун прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что за веками мир утратит краски — и воспоминания, чувства и ненависть не будут такими яркими.

А потом… Крайзэ сказал, что это была ошибка, им не следовало переводить дружбу в «горизонтальную плоскость». Если бы Тэ Хун мог, он бы засмеялся. Но мужчина уже не мог.

Испугавшись в тот момент быть отвергнутым, он уступил Андресу, принял «отставку» и, задавив в себе червей разочарования, ростки обиды, он пошел рядом как друг. Друг, который ловит каждый взгляд и вздох, в надежде, что это остается незамеченным. Мужчина надеялся, что Андрес примет его, поймет, что это было не ошибкой, а взаимностью. Но… Андрес так и не понял…

Альфа зло заскрежетал зубами. Ему не следовало уходить от Андреса, следовало оставаться рядом и продолжать отсекать особо надоедливых омег. Но он уступил. Снова. Позволил альфе взять супруга — Локи. Он был на церемонии, скромной и не пышной, не в сравнение с нынешней.

Тэ Хун понимал, что Локи не конкурент, а просто удобный омега, возможно, способный подарить наследника. Но и об этом глава Азиатской корпорации позаботился. Альфа знал, что между Локи и Андресом не было чувств, строгий расчет и трахался Локи отлично, поэтому он закрыл глаза на церемонию, опоив омегу специально разработанным средством, вызывающим бесплодие. Результат был стопроцентным с первой дозы, но и финансовые затраты были не сравнимы ни с чем. Стоило только предложить Локи выпить с ним, и дело было сделано. Супружеская жизнь таки и не принесла Крайзэ наследника. Ну разве к такому будешь ревновать? Тэ Хун игнорировал этот брак, продолжая надеяться.

К появлению Фейлона, младшего сына Севера, Тэ Хун оказался просто не готов.

Все было слишком стремительно, а его присутствие стало давно нежеланным в доме Крайзэ. С того самого дня, как Тэ Хун, не сдержавшись, обозвал Локи бесплодным и никчемным, а Андреса — идиотом. Крайзэ тогда выпил и не подбирал выражений, называя Тэ Хуна ублюдком, своей самой большой ошибкой, упрекая за все годы молчаливого вожделения, которое кололо глаза альфе. В тот день они даже подрались — сильно, до крови и переломанных конечностей, до обидных оскорблений и опрометчиво брошенных ядовитых слов. Их, и без того треснувшая и слегка напряженная дружба разбилась окончательно. Разлетелась острыми осколками, раня плоть и застревая в душе.

Тэ Хун потом жалел о сказанном, но возродить из пепла то, что пало окончательно, невозможно.

Был ли он зол на альфу? Нет. Он продолжал его желать, любить. Но он тихо возненавидел Фейлона, который оказался не очередной игрушкой, как многие до него, а истинной парой. И эта ненависть росла и крепла с каждым днем, выедая десертной ложечкой его измученную душу. Он хотел приставить дуло пистолета ко лбу парня и выстрелить в упор, наблюдая, как его мозги разлетаются по комнате. Мужчина хотел размозжить о жесткий камень голову омеги, заставить почернеть от крови рыжие патлы, стереть об асфальт смазливое лицо. Альфа хотел отомстить, но не Андресу, а Фейлону, занявшему не свое место.

Тэ Хун вышел из холодильной камеры с трупом продрогшим. Холод остужал жар, разносящий гнев и раздражение по телу, помогал думать более-менее здраво. Сейчас мальчишка, беременный мальчишка, был в его власти. И альфе хотелось ей насладиться. Он слишком долго сдерживал свои желания и демонов, самое время дать им возможность проветриться.

Альфа взглянул на часы. По его подсчетам, у него было еще часов двенадцать в запасе до появления Андреса. Времени, чтобы утолить голод души, предостаточно.

Дверь открылась, на пороге его тюрьмы стоял Тэ Хун, неприятно улыбаясь. Фейлон молчал, наверное, с минуту, а потом кинулся к мужчине в красной рубашке и серых брюках, что ярким пятном выделялся среди бесцветного однообразия.

— Выпусти меня, — срывающимся голосом просипел Фейлон, вцепляясь в дверь, но повиснув на руке мужчины.

— Смотрю, уединение тебе пошло на пользу.

— Выпусти…прошу… — руки предательски затряслись.

— Нет, — короткое, сухое, безжизненное, словно выстрел.

Фейлон дернулся в сторону от мужчины, пытаясь того оттолкнуть с прохода, пробиться к выходу, но лишь получил удар кулаком в живот, согнулся пополам от резкой боли и оказался отшвырнутым в сторону.

Тэ Хун закрыл дверь, полностью отрезая путь на свободу. Фейлон понимал, что проиграл, еще тогда, в начале, оказавшись скрюченным у его ног, но не мог не попробовать. Природное упрямство и отчаяние, возросшее до вселенских масштабов, накормленное вволю страхами прошлого и настоящего, гнало его вперед, вынуждая совершать ошибки.

Фейлон снова бросился на альфу, на этот раз примериваясь ударить по ногам, но схлопотал по лицу, разбив скулу, и встретился взглядом с холодным дулом, приставленным ко лбу.

Фейлон замер. Но страха смерти не было — он умирал в замкнутом пространстве, съедаемый своими страхами, — в муках умирал. Это было страшнее. Фейлон прикрыл глаза.

Тэ Хун хмыкнул:

— Не боишься смерти, значит, — пистолет перекочевал в наплечную кобуру. — А если мы сыграем по-другому?

Альфа размял шею, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, и…маленькое помещение стало заполняться ядовитым запахом гона. Альфьего гона.

Фейлон примерз к месту, внутренности скрутило в узел, голова беспомощно дернулась, а глаза в ужасе распахнулись. Он прекрасно понимал, что это значит. В семье среди альф он научился с этим жить, понимал последствия и знал, что в такие минуты ему не место рядом с братьями. Но сейчас бежать ему некуда.

Узкие животные зрачки уставились на омегу, прибивая сваями к месту и вызывая слабый скулеж. Помещение наполнилось запахом ненависти — сладковатым, трупным ароматом разложения, от которого у Фейлона желчь поползла по пищеводу вверх и снова вниз, не доходя до выхода, но обжигая. Похоть тяжелым сочетанием мускуса и цедры липла к коже, и Фейлону хотелось ее содрать с себя, лишь бы не ощущать эти укусы.

Он почувствовал, что у него закружилась голова, все стало переворачиваться и крутиться перед глазами. Все, кроме змеиных глаз, что оставались неподвижными. Фейлон не мог пошевелиться, паралич сковал каждый мускул, вплоть до эфирных потоков души.

Это было не так, как с Крайзэ. Хуже. В разы хуже. В Крайзэ он признал пару, пусть и сопротивлялся, но ведь дураком не был. Его запах не убивал омегу, а привлекал. Сейчас же Фейлону хотелось сдохнуть, перестать вдыхать отраву, затягивающую удавку на гортани.

Альфа продемонстрировал Фейлону раскрытые ладони, и омега внутренне содрогнулся. «Он не может знать, — испуганно пронеслось в сознании, — не может». В уголках глаз собрались слезы, тяжелыми каплями повиснув на ресницах.

Фейлон судорожно вздохнул, почувствовав, как сильные руки отворачивают ворот больничной рубашки, в которую он все еще был одет, как ползут по шее вверх, обхватывают горло.

Альфа тяжело дышал, сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не разорвать омегу на куски. Фейлон это осознавал очень отчетливо. Это было наказание, и наказывал Тэ Хун Крайзэ, через него.

— Отпусти, — проскулил омега. Но в ответ послышалось предостерегающее рычание.  
Метка на шее пылала адским пламенем, жгла раскаленным клеймом.

Фейлон извернулся из последних сил и свалился на бок, отползая на четвереньках от альфы. Мужчина схватил лодыжку и дернул парня на себя, схлопотав удар ногой в подбородок. Но парню выползти из-под давления альфы это не помогло. Фейлон получил тяжелую пощечину в ответ. Голова его дернулась, а в глазах на мгновение помутнело.

Альфа рывком содрал тонкую ткань рубашки и взглянул на обнаженное тело. Тело. То самое тело, которое покрывал поцелуями Андрес, соски, которые прикусывали его губы, омежий член, который Крайзэ самозабвенно сосал. Тэ Хун низко зарычал, воображение услужливо рисовало ему ненавистные образы. Тэ Хун дернул лодыжку омеги к себе и впился в плоть жадным укусом. Фейлон закричал, с ресниц сорвались слезы. Еще одна звонкая пощечина.

— Заткнись! — альфа рывком перевернул парня на живот, рассматривая спину, не свойственную омегам, тугие мышцы, напряженные под кожей, подтянутые крепкие, скорее, как у бэты, ягодицы. Эту спину вылизывал Андрес, кусал ее, оставляя на ней свои следы.

Альфа упал на парализованного его запахом омегу и уткнулся носом в след от метки. Там пахло Андресом сильнее всего. Альфа жадно и часто задышал, словно задыхающийся, стремясь наполнить легкие, как можно больше.

— Андрес, — полушепот, полустон. — Андрес…

Всхлип Фейлона выстрелом оглушил альфу, и он вцепился рукой в рыжие волосы, дернув парня на себя.

— Я сказал — закрой пасть! — зарычал альфа, выпуская волну злости, пронзившую сознание омеги.

Тэ Хун с силой приложил Фейлона об пол лицом и, схватив край тонкого покрывала, накрыл омеге голову. Зафиксировав покрывало, альфа вновь уткнулся носом в метку.

Фейлон сжался, чувствуя, что сердце бьется уже где-то в горле, а страх клаустрофобии дышит в лицо своим гнилым дыханием. На нем еще ни разу в жизни не использовали феромон в полную силу. И ужас от собственного бессилия истерически бился в венах.

Надышавшись, Тэ Хун принялся вылизывать метку, нашептывая: «Андрес… Андрес». Его естество уверенно упиралось между ягодиц омеги, пуская по телу последнего толпы мурашек. Зубы сжали плоть у шеи одновременно с толчком в анус омеги. Фейлон дернулся, закричал, но покрывало приглушило отчаянный крик. Альфа продолжал сжимать зубы на метке и толкаться грубыми фрикциями в тело омеги. Одна рука придавила голову парня, чтобы тот не дергался, но Фейлон чувствовал, как ему отчаянно не хватает воздуха, и старался выбраться из мнимого плена.

Тэ Хун разжал зубы лишь на мгновение, а потом он вновь стал беспорядочно кусать омегу, словно намереваясь выгрызть метку. Тонкие ручейки крови текли из свежих ран, раззадоривая. Альфа проявлял абсолютную жестокость, продолжая долбить Фейлона и выкусывать куски плоти. Он трахал его беспощадно, даже не заметив стихшие всхлипы и вскрики. В голове альфы билась лишь одна жила, имя которой Андрес, и это же имя он выстанывал, кончая и проникая вновь.

Спустя шесть часов экзекуция закончилась. Фейлон лежал неподвижно на боку со сдернутым с головы покрывалом, а вокруг него хлопотал приглашенный лекарь, все тот же маленький подвижный азиат. Шея у метки. была разорвана, словно на парня напало животное, часть метки была выкушена. Парня трясло, словно в лихорадке. Веки были красными и опухшими. Острый приступ тахикардии заставлял азиата морщиться. Он вколол ему лошадиную дозу блокаторов, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль. Когда последняя лента на шее зафиксировалась, азиат скрылся за дверями маленькой комнаты, пропахшей ненавистью и похотью.

Тэ Хун уже тоже получил свою дозу подавителя и разглядывал побелевшее лицо Фейлона. Он боролся с желанием добить омегу и придержать его жизнь, чтобы еще раз унизить. И его, и Крайзэ. Кстати о Крайзэ, скоро альфа окажется на пороге особняка.

Илон выплывал из лечебного сна очень медленно, подобно улитке, взбирающейся на крутую гору. Стоило открыть глаза, как Фейлон тут же их с силой зажмурил — потолок вращался с чудовищной скоростью. Досчитав до десяти, омега повторил попытку — стало лучше. Тело отчего-то ощущалось невероятно тяжелым, словно вылитым из камня, но Фейлон все-таки оторвал руку от кровати и вытянул ее перед собой, разглядывая.

Осознание пришло не сразу. Но, сморгнув остатки морока, Фейлон задрожал от медленно расползающегося по телу страха. Его рука была в черных синяках, а на шее заныли свежие шрамы. Омега сел на узкой кровати, схватившись за шею. Бинты. Взгляд обшарил комнату — ничего не изменилось: та же мигающая лампочка, те же серые стены, то же потрескивание электричества.

Обхватив себя руками, он забился на самый край кровати и закусил губу. Илон принялся медленно раскачиваться. Так делают душевнобольные, чтобы справиться с внезапной сменой обстановки, перебороть панику, вернуть пошатнувшуюся стабильность. Фейлон так не делал уже давно, с тех самых пор, как детские страхи отступили под напором ослиного упрямства парня. И вот сейчас, снова…

Голову разрывали бившиеся о края черепной коробки мысли. Они змеями вились в общей куче, беспорядочно, хаотично, как змеиная свадьба. Илон не мог ухватить мысль за хвост — она изворачивалась и сверкала уже новым окрасом змеиного хвоста. Мысли слились в сплошной поток безысходности.

Фейлону хотелось закричать во все горло от охватившего его отчаяния, но нельзя. А если это чудовище явится к нему опять? С этим мерзким ароматом, с расширенными из-за гона зрачками, с феромоном, принуждающим подчиняться?

Фейлон этого не хотел. Слезы сами потекли из глаз, и омега закусил ребро ладони, задушенно пискнув. В сознании четко сформировался образ Крайзэ, его альфы, и омега заревел еще сильнее, подвывая.

— Ты обещал защищать меня! Ты обещал не оставлять меня! Ты говорил — я твой! Я твой…твой… — шептал, глотая соленые слезы, Фейлон. — Ты обещал…

Он бы сейчас многое отдал за возможность оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не тут, а рядом с Крайзэ, в его больших и таких надежных руках.

— Я твой…твой… Спаси меня…пожалуйста… — тихо скулил омега, ощущая тупую боль в груди. Илон слишком хорошо знал это чувство — его сердце заходилось в агонии. Он старательно задышал, размазывая по лицу соленые дорожки, стремясь совладать с атаковавшей его тело болью.

«Тело… Он же… Андрес его больше не захочет! — мысль звонко разбилась о дно его черепа. — Андрес не придет. Тэ Хун его изнасиловал, оставил на нем этот противный запах… Альфа не примет его…». Страшное осознание медленно протягивало свои щупальца к треснувшему сознанию парня.

— НЕТ! — выдохнул Илон. — Он не оставит меня. Не оставит, — но сердечную мышцу затянуло с новой силой. «Дыши, Илон, дыши. Ты выберешься отсюда сам. Тебе не нужна ничья помощь!»

***

Адрес Крайзэ даже не удосужился остановиться у калитки с охранным постом дома Тэ Хуна. Он просто протаранил ворота своим автомобилем и погнал дальше, к дому. Там, где-то внутри особняка, он чувствовал свое сердце. Сердце, которое билось на три четверти. Альфа не желал признаваться даже самому себе, что боится, что чувствует ледяные пальцы страха на своей душе, что заключили ее, как в клеть. Он гнал, все эти часы, он гнал своих людей к границам Тэ Хуна, скрывая за бесстрастным выражением лица свою панику. «Его золотце…»

Автомобиль с визгом остановился у дверей дома. Андрес выскочил из салона и уже намеревался вынести дверь, как она сама открылась прямо у него перед носом.

— Сколько лет, друг мой, — улыбнулся Тэ Хун.

Крайзэ даже не замедлил шага. Его глаза полыхали злостью и ненавистью, а кулак смачно впечатался в нос Тэ Хуна, стоило ему закончить фразу. Альфу качнуло, он отступил на шаг под натиском Крайзэ, что уже схватил мужчину за грудки его рубашки.

— Верни мне мое золот… — прорычал альфа и запнулся на полуслове. В нос ударил запах его омеги.

Андрес тряхнул Тэ Хуна и жадно втянул воздух. Тэ Хун улыбался какой-то маниакальной улыбкой с нотками превосходства.

— Что ты с ним сделал, мразь?! — зарычал альфа, выпуская клыки, преобразившие мужское лицо, сделав его более хищным.

— Ничего из того, что не делал с тобой.

— Убью, — Андрес сверкнул вертикальными зрачками и отшвырнул от себя Тэ Хуна, со вкусом врезав ему по морде. Крайзэ оскалился и в два шага настиг мужчину, что по-змеиному гибко поднимался на ноги, принимая боевую стойку и вытирая кровь с лица.

— Я скучал, — голосом действующего любовника проговорил он.

Крайзэ, не контролируя себя, бросился на мужчину с кулаками. Его сжигало желание забить Тэ Хуна насмерть. Метким ударом азиат рассек Крайзэ бровь.

— Где он? — рычал альфа, не разжимая сбитые в кровь кулаки.

— Хочешь взглянуть? — Издевательский тон дернул Крайзэ вновь броситься на мужчину. Тэ Хун уклонился, — Пойдем, покажу, — и змеей перетек в другую сторону, приглашая Андреса за собой.

Альфа сплюнул кровь, в голове резко прояснилось. Действовать нужно быстро. Его люди стоят за ним и пойдут за него на смерть, если он прикажет. Крайзэ оглянулся — две группы людей стояли друг напротив друга, ожидая команды. Нервы членов двух, пока еще не враждующих корпораций были натянуты до предела, все ждали отмашку собственного босса.

Горан шел след в след за Крайзэ, оказывая молчаливую поддержку и от этого становилось спокойнее.

«Сегодня кто-то умрет, — слишком ясно прозвучало в голове альфы, — Хотелось бы, чтобы не я».

Из мыслей вынырнул Андрес уже перед дверью, отмечая ее медленное движение. Стоило ей распахнуться, как мужчину обдало запахом секса и крови, насилия и страха. И лишь когда эти эмоции заняли места согласно своим посадочным билетам в голове Крайзэ, альфа заметил сжавшегося в углу омегу. Зрачки расширились и Андрес выдохнул, вдыхая мерзкий воздух комнаты.

— Что ты наделал, Тэ Хун?

Азиат встал перед Андресом, закрыв собой омегу.

— Я хотел кусочек того, что принадлежит тебе, Андрес, — голос звучал ровно, немного просяще.

Тэ Хун предполагал, что за мысли сейчас толпятся в голове бывшего любовника и друга. И сейчас — либо все, либо ничего.

— Давай жить вместе, Андрес. Я буду любить твоего омегу так же, как и ты. У нас будет триумвират. Мы объединим корпорации, увеличим влияние, — распалялся азиат.

Крайзэ, низко зарычав, схватил мужчину за длинную косу, рванул на себя и впился в разбитые губы болезненным поцелуем. Те Хун растерялся лишь на секунду, а потом жадно обхватил сильное тело руками, готовя последний удар. Тонкое лезвие уже выскользнуло из манжета рубахи, и альфа его ловко зафиксировал пальцами, примеряясь. Но, не успел. Крайзэ ударил первым — воткнул короткое лезвие в шею, под косу. Тэ Хун дернулся, голова откинулась назад, когда Крайзэ новым ударом вбил лезвие глубже. Выпущенный из пальцев нож со звоном упал на пол. Следом за ним последовало и тело главы корпорации Азиатского округа. Дальше Андрес все оставил Горану. Его советник и верный друг позаботится об отступлении и возвращении домой.

Андрес впился взглядом в замершего у стены омегу. Фейлон стоял чуть в стороне от кровати с явным желанием сбежать. Крайзэ сразу отметил замотанную бинтами шею и торчащие из-под них пластыри, искусанные губы, синяк на скуле, синяки на руках.

Альфа утробно зарычал. Илон дернулся, вжался в стену, поднял на мужчину взгляд, в котором метался страх, и закричал:

— Не трогай меня! Не подходи! — слезы солеными лентами затянули горло, омега запнулся, нижняя губа предательски затряслась. А в следующий миг сильные большие руки обхватили вздрагивающее тело омеги.

Фейлон, испугавшись, забился, как рыбка на песке, игнорируя шепот и успокаивающий аромат альфы. Его трясло. Фейлон больше не хотел бояться, не хотел в клетку, не хотел чужих рук и запахов.

Андрес поудобнее перехватил вырывающегося омегу, прижал к себе, уткнулся носом в место его метки и втянул исходящий от тела аромат.

Фейлон, испугавшись этого движения, что выстрелом прошило его сознание, резко оттолкнул от себя альфу, вырвавшись, и вскрикнул от пронзившей живот боли. Согнувшись пополам, обхватив живот руками, он понял, что падает. Последней связной мыслью омеги перед стремительно настигавшей его пустотой было: «Почему так липко между ног?».

Андрес подхватил Фейлона на руки, чувствуя, как собственное сердце пропускает удар, а сладковатый запах крови ввинчивается в сознание сурами неизбежного.

— Горан! — альфа не поверил собственному голосу, несвойственные нотки растерянности и страха исказили его.

Только сейчас альфа заметил, что его охрана прокладывает дорогу к выходу.

— Я вызвал наш шаттл. Они будут тут через две минуты. Там есть медблок, — Горан шел впереди Крайзе, что нес на руках омегу, удерживая защитные щиты, в то время как за пределами этого «купола» развернулась борьба между двумя корпорациями.

Рев двигателей шаттла оповестил, что борт Европейской корпорации прибыл. Крайзэ бросился к трапу сразу, как только первый залп боевых орудий вышиб парадный вход дома. Его волновало лишь худенькое тело на руках — его золотце. Остальное — подождет.

Медицинская капсула сразу погрузила омегу в специальный гель и замигала красными панелями. Отмахнувшись от взволнованного альфы, медики бегом потащили капсулу с пациентом в медотсек, выкрикивая на ходу, чтобы пилоты поторопились. Андрес бежал следом за медиками, вслушиваясь в переругивания и ничего не понимая из набора издаваемых ими звуков.

Лишь когда перед носом альфы бесцеремонно задраили дверь, отрезав его от медблока, Крайзэ обессиленно и растерянно опустился на пол у двери, почувствовав наконец дыхание Смерти ласкающее его сердце. А его ли сердце?

Мужчина обернулся на дверь, ударился затылком о холодный металл, пытаясь себя отвлечь. Не выходило… Впервые Крайзэ стало страшно. А в голове вновь так отчетливо послышались собственные мысли, что захотелось пустить пулю в висок, чтобы непременно их изничтожить: «Сегодня кто-нибудь умрет…»

***

Горан, избавившись от Крайзэ, продолжил разбирательства с Корпорацией Азиатского округа. Без Тэ Хуна они обезглавлены. Наследника у альфы не было, а раз нет главы, не будет и порядка. Даже сейчас азиаты были растеряны. Информация о мертвом Тэ Хуне уже просочилась в СМИ, и сейчас эту тему не обсусоливает разве что ленивый. Раскол пошел по рядам мгновенно — кто-то продолжал нападать на представителей Европейской корпорации, а кто-то уже стоял в стороне, испытывая чувство потери и нуждаясь в командире.

Горан заранее вызвал Север на помощь, и сейчас, подтвердив разрешение на прохождение границы Азии, он ждал в гости Рихарда Хейне. Стрельба плавно переходила в переговоры и просьбы подождать еще одного их участника.

Глава Севера с двумя старшими сыновьями явился на своем самолете в сопровождении эскадрильи истребителей К-класса.  
Рихард Хейне вошел в здание Корпорации не как гость, и даже не как захватчик, он вошел туда как правитель.

Экстренное собрание глав отделов, подтверждение печальных известий и новые назначения не заставили себя долго ждать. Хейне не зря был уважаем — ни одного лишнего движения не было сделано, все четко и конкретно.

Север, как пострадавшая сторона в данной ситуации (Фейлон Крайзэ, в юношестве Хейне, удерживался на территории корпорации незаконно), берет на себя управление активами Азиатского округа и ставит во главе корпорации — Дэймоса Хейнэ, наследника Севера. Вместе с ним на территории корпорации останутся верные представители Севера, пока Азия не оправится от шока.

— Отец, почему ты оставляешь меня в Азии? — Деймос догадывался о мотивах отца, но прояснить ситуацию хотелось бы.

— Из-за твоей глупости, — начал альфа и тут же поднял руку, останавливая речь Деймоса. — Даже если она приправлена братской любовью, твой брат третьи сутки в капсуле, без сознания.

Мужчина строго посмотрел на сына, что еще не совсем оправился после ранения, но жалости тут было не место. Деймос уже не мальчишка, должен принимать решения всегда на трезвую и холодную голову. Пускай теперь отвечает.

— И одна Бездна знает, что будет с ребенком.

Рихард взглянул на старшего сына.

— Я же тебя предупреждал. Ты разочаровал меня своим незрелым решением, — в голосе альфы промелькнула досада, осуждение и разочарование. — Я не могу присоединиться к вашему папе, который теперь в одном патруле с Андресом караулит Илона. А Крайзэ, как глава Европейской корпорации и, в данном случае, оскорбленная тобой сторона, требует откупных.

Рихард зловеще оскалился.

— Так что, Дем, это твое наказание, твоя ссылка и твой откуп. Пора взрослеть, сын. Самое время, — альфа положил ладонь на плечо Деймосу и сжал его.

Деймос знал. Он понимал, что виноват и ответить придется. Но откуда ему было знать, что всегда хладнокровный и рассудительный азиат окажется ненормальным чудовищем? И наказание…

Деймос был готов ко всему, даже к пуле от руки Крайзэ, но… Он просто не думал, что ему вверят Азию. Губы молодого Хейне дернулись в нервной улыбке. Вот тебе и наказание. Хмыкнув, Деймос проводил взглядом поднимающегося по трапу отца. Хорошо, он ответит за совершенную глупость.

«Нужно будет обязательно извиниться перед Илоном, когда он проснется. И подготовить подарок малышу. Я ведь стану дядей».

***

Андрес Крайзэ вот уже три дня, как вернулся в Европейский округ, и вот уже три дня, как он ждет хороших новостей. Он знал, как решился вопрос с Азиатской корпорацией, и был удовлетворен этим решением. Он два дня назад. дал добро борту Севера войти в воздушный коридор Европы и даже лично встретил папу Фейлона — Нешфилда Хейне. Теперь не только он стерег свое «золотце», но и новоявленный родственник, что проявил невероятное упрямство и твердость характера.

При взгляде на этого немолодого хрупкого с виду омегу, никогда и не подумаешь, что его будут бояться и уважать все альфы из его охраны. Теперь Андрес видел, в кого пошел своим нравом и упорством Илон.

Омега быстро вытеснил альфу, Крайзэ, из больничной палаты сына, едва не поселившись там. Два раза в день альфа и омега встречались у реанимационной капсулы Фейлона. Андрес каждый раз одними глазами спрашивал у Нешфилда Хейне о состоянии своей пары и так же, одним взглядом, получал ответ — «без изменений».

И проблема была не столько в Фейлоне, сколько в нерожденном малыше. Альфа стерег медицинское крыло госпиталя, как драгоценность, ведь там, в маленькой капсуле, и было сокровище Европейской корпорации, там, в восстанавливающем геле, с тонкими трубочками, обвитыми вокруг тела, находилось величайшее сокровище двух корпораций — омега и нерожденный наследник.

Альфа ужаснулся, впервые увидев, во что превратилась его метка на шее Илона. Тэ Хун выгрыз у омеги кусок плоти, превратив красивый узор в несуразную мазню, и Андрес искренне пожалел, что не может убить его еще раз. Только в этот раз — мучительно и медленно.

Рихард быстрыми шагами шел к палате своего сына, где его уже ждал супруг и зять. Капсула была наглухо закрыта и мигала мягким желтым светом. Рихард смотрел на бледное лицо сына, на залегшие под глазами тени, на некрасивый узор на шее, и отцовское сердце сжималось от гнева и боли. Он не смог защитить своего мальчика. В этот раз, как и в предыдущий, Рихард не справился, подвел и Фейлона, и свою семью.

Он взглянул на Андреса и прочел на его лице такие же эмоции, ту же вину, кислотным болотом разлившуюся внутри, ту же боль, а может, и сильнее, ведь для Крайзэ Илон был истинным.

Рихард провел пальцами по крышке медицинской капсулы, на уровне лица. Внезапно омега дернулся, сенсорная панель заверещала, замигала красным. Рихард отскочил в сторону, Нешфилд бросился к капсуле, но был перехвачен выскочившим из ниоткуда медбратом, который ловко выпроваживал мужчин.

Крайзэ так же внезапно завыл раненым зверем, но его тоже перехватил медперсонал, оттаскивая от открывшейся капсулы, откуда уже вынимали омегу. Альфа вырывался, что-то кричал, угрожал всеми карами бездны нерадивым хилерам, и не мог отвести взгляда от Илона, которому быстро развели ноги, уложив на кушетку. Последнее, что заметил альфа перед тем, как дверь захлопнулась перед носом, была безвольно повисшая голова и кровь. Много крови.

Альфа влепил со всей силы по закрытой двери, а потом снова и снова, пока рука не окрасила белую дверь в красное. Он зарычал, потом завыл, потом прижался всем телом к двери и закричал как раненый. По лицу мужчины катились слезы. Альфа все понял. Ему не нужны были слова хилеров, чтобы осознать неизбежное. Ребенка больше нет.

Альфа повернулся к замершим в полуметре от него Хейне. Они тоже все поняли. Помертвевшие каменные лица мужчин подтверждали страшную мысль.

— НЕТ!!! — закричал альфа, едва не вынося дверь.

Сколько прошло времени, сказать никто не брался, но дверь резко отъехала в сторону, выпуская к мужчинам врача-бэту.

— Не произноси этого! — зарычал Андрес на бету, вцепившись в зеленую униформу мужчины. — Не произноси!

— Мне очень жаль, глава…

— Заткнись! Заткнись, слышишь?! — альфа тряхнул хилера.

— Мы не смогли спасти ребенка.

— Я сказал, закрой пасть!

— Ваш супруг в порядке, вы сможете его увидеть через три часа. — Альфа еще раз тряхнул врача, силясь что-то сказать, но споткнулся о ком в горле. — Он сильный парень и быстро восстанавливается. Мы взяли на себя смелость избавиться от шрама на шее, — хилер опустил глаза. — Еще раз простите.

Высвободившись из рук оцепеневшего альфы, доктор вновь скрылся за дверью.

— ОТТО, сукин сын, где ТЫ?! — закричал альфа, выпуская волну гнева и злости.

Дверь вновь отъехала в сторону, и на пороге появился неизменный врач и друг Крайзэ — осунувшийся и серый от усталости Отто фон Кляйст.

— Скажи мне… — альфа запнулся.

— Мне жаль, — прервал его фон Кляйст, — я сделал все, что мог.

— Значит, недостаточно, — зарычал на него Андрес, едва справляясь с волнами накатывающих феромонов.

— У вас будут еще дети, — фон Кляйст опустил взгляд.

Альфа беспомощно оглянулся, отмечая спрятанные взгляды своей охраны и персонала, а еще — сочувственный Хейне.

— У вас будут еще дети, Андрес, — ровным голосом проговорил Нешфилд Хейне.

— Что? — непонимающе уставившись на омегу, выдавил из себя Крайзэ. Его трясло от переполнявших эмоций.

— Будут. Только в этот раз сделайте все правильно, Андрес, — омега подошел вплотную к альфе и обнял по-отечески, даруя такое необходимое тепло. Андрес растерялся, а потом вернул объятия мужчине.

Буря в душе медленно успокаивалась, черные тучи, укрывавшие небо, расступались, пропуская свет, подсвечивая темные шпили скал и горизонт, горизонт, который непременно окрасится в рассветные тона.

Альфа выдохнул, спокойствие и равновесие вновь возвращалось в его треснувший мир. Сорок четыре года размеренной определенной жизни канули в лету с появлением Илона. Все мгновенно пошло наперекосяк, ломалось под властью аромата истинного омеги.


	10. Глава 10

Андреса пустили в палату только спустя пять часов. Войдя в светлое помещение, уже не напоминающее стерильный блок, а заставленное цветами всевозможных оттенков, альфа отметил абсолютно здоровый вид своей пары, даже шея не сохранила шрама. Илон сидел на кровати, уставившись в окно, но Крайзэ заметил, как дрогнули крылья носа омеги при его появлении, как на щеки выплыл легкий румянец.

Сердце альфы бешено колотилось, пока он преодолевал несколько шагов от двери до кровати. Андрес замер возле кровати, как мальчишка, робко ждущий разрешения от понравившегося омеги. Фейлон повернулся к альфе, поднял фиолетовые глаза и…нижняя губа Илона затряслась, окончательно добив Крайзэ. Альфа рухнул на колени перед омегой, сгреб стройное тело в медвежьи объятия и шептал, шептал, шептал, покрывая поцелуями руки, плоский живот:

— Прости меня, прости… — не унимался альфа.

— Мне сказали… — заикаясь, проговорил омега, — сказали…что я… что…

— Все хорошо, Илон, все хорошо. Прости меня. Я так виноват… — Андрес боялся разжать руки, боялся выпустить омегу из объятий, опасаясь, что он исчезнет, развеется, как сон поутру.

Он жадно вдыхал запах омеги, немного разбавленный медикаментами, и с остервенением цеплялся за нить истинности, за эмоции, что дергались внутри омеги, словно марионетки. Он отчаянно стремился забрать их себе, выпить, освободить мальчишку от скопившейся боли. Он чувствовал, что в конце концов Илон ему отвечает, признает и, наконец, принимает.

— Ребенок, — убито прошептал омега, — я не верил…не верил…а…

— Шшшшш, — Андрес нежно обхватил ладонями лицо парня. — Золотце мое, у нас будет еще малыш. Много малышей, слышишь? Столько, сколько ты захочешь, — альфа постарался улыбнуться. Сердце сдавило судорогой боли, когда он увидел скатившуюся слезу.

— Я испугался, Арес, — прошептал омега, уткнувшись в макушку альфы носом и рвано задышав.

Разве этот мужчина всегда пах так приятно? Безопасно? Неужели это его упрямство привело к этой трагедии? Именно омега виноват в том, что ребенка больше нет. Именно его глупое поведение, отречение очевидных истин и упрямство привело к тому…к тому…

— Я боялся, что ты откажешься от меня после…после…

— Шшшш, глупый. Ты — моя жизнь, ты ведь знаешь. Я и не дышу без тебя, Илон. Я с самого начала должен был все понять. Я ведь уже далеко не мальчик, — альфа крепче прижался к омеге. — Я был слеп. Мой эгоизм привел нас к беде. Я прошу у тебя прощения, Фейлон, — неожиданно ровным и твердым тоном проговорил альфа. — Я никому тебя не отдам, золотце. Никому.

Омега осторожно обнял альфу. Страх, что выкручивал ему руки, следовало прогонять, выдергивать с корнем, как сорняк. И если Фейлону это не под силу, то пусть ему поможет тот, в чьих руках ему уже давно спокойно и безопасно, тот, кто все-таки пришел за ним и сейчас, и тринадцать лет назад.

Возможно, и омеге тоже следовало быть внимательнее и давно обратить внимание на знаки. Знаки не случайны. Но парень был настолько поглощен собой, что отказывался видеть очевидное. И в том, что случилось непоправимое, виноваты они оба.

Фейлон разжал руки и подвинулся на кровати, делая приглашающий жест. Крайзэ внимательно всматривался в лицо омеги.

— Мне страшно, Арес, — прозвучало в тишине комнаты. И альфа быстро лег рядом, обняв омегу и устроив его у себя на груди. «Его золотце не должно больше ничего бояться».

— Тебе больше не нужно бояться, Илон. Я прогоню всех твоих демонов, — альфа поцеловал омегу в макушку. — Мне нравится имя, которое ты мне дал, — улыбнулся альфа.

Фейлон вскинул на мужчину немного удивленный взгляд.

— «Арес»?

— Да, золотце.

— Тебе подходит, — омега робко улыбнулся, а потом зевнул. — Мне страшно. Страшно закрывать глаза. Страшно засыпать, Арес, — омега уткнулся носом в ключицу альфы и глубоко вдохнул. Пахло спокойствием и нежностью.

— Я всегда буду рядом и буду стеречь твой сон.

— Как дракон, — прошептал омега.

Фейлон зевнул и поудобнее устроился на альфе. Он чувствовал, как его веки медленно закрываются, и сон мягко утягивает его к себе. Омега крепче сжал альфу.

Андрес улыбнулся. «Как дракон».

— Шшшшш, я рядом. Ничего не бойся, я их всех прогоню, — шептал альфа засыпающему Илону.

В комнату бесшумно проскользнул Отто фон Кляйст и замер рядом с кроватью.

— Я вколол ему снотворное. Мальчик очень неспокойно спит, — и, мягко улыбнувшись, добавил: — Надеюсь, что отныне эта проблема решится.

— Насколько все плохо? — прошептал альфа, прижав крепче уснувшего омегу, «как дракон», охраняющий свою жемчужину.

— Лучше, чем я мог надеяться. Регенерация держится на высоком уровне, он крепкий парень.

— А… дети? Мы сможем…

Отто фон Кляйст улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

— Детородная функция в норме. Как и уверяли врачи, он нормальный, организм наконец. проснулся. Осмелюсь предположить, что именно наличие пары рядом и запустило процесс. Его организм полностью настроен на вас, глава. Без вас его было три четверти, а с вами — одно целое. Уверен, что и психологическое состояние омеги станет стабильным, и те кошмары, что обрели свободу, опять окажутся заперты в ящике, ключ от которого вы выкинете, — Отто внимательно следил за альфой.

— Мертвецы не рассказывают сказки, — прошептал альфа.

— Именно, глава. Именно, — мужчина поклонился и тихо выскользнул за дверь.

— Больше ни одной страшной сказки, золотце, — прошептал альфа в макушку, коснувшись губами огненных волос и вдохнув родной аромат.

***

Месяц спустя.

— Сколько можно, Илон? — альфа подошел и обнял омегу со спины.

— Когда ты поставишь мне нормальную метку? — Фейлон серьезно заглянул в глаза Крайзэ.

Андрес устало выдохнул и посмотрел в отражение, затем перевел взгляд на супруга.

— Ты только вышел из больницы. Твое сердце наконец в норме, и ты больше не вздрагиваешь по ночам, — тоном учителя, что отчитывает нерадивого ученика, начал альфа. — Мы же решили, что я поставлю тебе метку с первой течкой.

— Это ты решил, — Фейлон обиделся. Ему не нравилось то, что он видел в зеркале.

Да, некрасивый шрам убрали, но сути это не поменяло — метка изуродована. А Фейлону хотелось носить нормальную «печать принадлежности», ведь он консорт главы Европейского центра.

— Золотце мое! — взмолился альфа.

— Со мной все в порядке, Арес. Уймись, — отрезал омега, сверкнув фиолетовыми глазами.

— Илон, у меня для тебя есть подарок, — умело перевел тему альфа. Бровки Фейлона вопросительно взлетели вверх.

Крайзэ щелкнул пальцами, и в спальню внесли прямоугольный большой предмет, обернутый плотной тканью. Омега подошел к подарку и стал аккуратно его распечатывать, распуская завязки и снимая ткань.

Как только показались первые росчерки туши на выбеленном полотне, Фейлон замер, не веря своим глазам. Он быстро снимал остатки упаковки, ощущая колотящееся сердце где-то в горле.

— Я приобрел его в тот день, когда ты был на выставке, — альфа встал за спиной омеги, наслаждаясь тем, как трепещет связывающая их нить.

Фейлон стоял и смотрел на покорившую его сердце гравюру, которая стоила целое состояние — «Механическое сердце». Он бережно коснулся картины, проведя тонкими пальцами по изображенным шестеренкам и паровым трубкам. И если тогда, в галерее, ему казалось это «сердце» искусственным, неспособным биться, мертвым, то сейчас Илон «видел», как натужно начинают вращаться шестеренки, как пар из механизма вырывается на волю, и вот уже видно первое, несмелое сокращение искусственных мешочков и клапанов, а затем второе, третье…

Омега вздрогнул, выдохнул, закусил губу, осознавая, что сердце бьется. Его сердце бьется. Бьется благодаря тому, что в него вдохнули изначальную искру, дополнили тем, что отсутствовало.

— Тебе не нравится? — Крайзэ растерялся от вида остолбеневшего омеги.

— Оно бьется, Арес, бьется, — омега благодарно посмотрел на альфу, что так ничего и не понял.

— Так я не понял: нравится или нет?

— Нравится. Спасибо.

— Меня всегда восхищали твои крылья на спине. Хочешь, я сделаю так, что ты полетишь?

Фейлон засмеялся, а затем хитро улыбнувшись выдохнул:

— Очень хочу.

***

Два месяца спустя.

Фейлон прогуливался по торговой площади Центра, наслаждаясь мнимым одиночеством. Он предпочитал, чтобы его охрана, что следовала за ним тенью, была незаметной и ненавязчивой, и не шагала за ним по пятам. Ему нравилось это чувство спокойствия и защищенности и, в тоже время, уединения.

После того, как он покинул больничные стены, альфа с него едва ли не пылинки сдувал. Хотя этого и не требовалось. Теперь Фейлон отчетливо чувствовал нить истинности, и то чувство, что питал к нему Андрес, ему очень нравилось. Оно было воздушным и необъятным, теплым и нежным. Ему нравилось прятаться в его любви. Там было безопасно.

Фейлон прогуливался и думал о том, что вскоре должна прийти течка, что он проведет ее с альфой и все в этот раз будет правильно. Он сможет наконец убрать шарфы и высокие вороты рубашек, что сейчас прятали кривую метку, и всем показать обновленный красивый узор.

Из раздумий омегу вывел легкий толчок в плечо, будто двоим прохожим было тесно на одной дороге. Фейлон дернулся, развернулся и встретился с ненавистным взглядом незнакомых глаз. А в следующую секунду в лицо что-то плеснули.

Илон даже не успел сообразить, что произошло. Один из альф-охранников вырос перед омегой за секунду до того, как жидкость коснулась лица, и основная масса попала на альфу-охранника. Мерзкий запах химикатов ударил в нос, альфа зашипел, а Илон почувствовал нестерпимое жжение на левой ладони, несколько капель попало на руку.

Фейлон вскрикнул, стал тереть руку, наблюдая, как на глазах растворяется кожа. Альфа быстро срывал с себя одежду, что буквально таяла на глазах. «Кислота? Откуда?» Но спрашивать было некогда. Ожог стремительно расползался на ладони, а до ушей долетела отборная брань и выкрики.

Пока для Илона время тянулось сладкой патокой, вокруг бурлила жизнь. Нападавшего скрутили другие охранники, откуда-то сверху раздался гул подлетающего шаттла с эмблемой корпорации, его кто-то из альф подхватил и через минуту он уже сидел в медицинском отсеке и смотрел, как закрывшему его собой альфе доктор ловко оказывает помощь. Его ладонь тоже уже была перевязана.

В его голове были вопросы, но Илон даже не успел их задать, как на коммуникаторе тут же всплыло обеспокоенное лицо Крайзэ. Фейлон не мог внятно ничего рассказать, он не сразу сообразил, что произошло.

— Все случилось слишком быстро, — постоянно повторял он, пока не понял, что проваливается в сон.

***

— Как ты посмел поднять руку на мое золотце? — ровный голос Крайзэ разрезал застывший воздух в небольшом помещении.

— Жаль, не вышло, — гадко оскалился сидящий перед мужчиной человек.

— Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, Локи. Думал, что ты более сообразительный, — альфа сидел перед омегой на стуле и крутил в руках длинный нож для разделки мяса.

Омега сплюнул кровь из разбитой губы и вновь оскалился.

— Что ж твой выблядок живучий-то такой? И ничего, что ущербный. Это такого тебе в пару природа выбрала? Тьфу, — Локи вновь сплюнул.

— Подержите его, ребята, — альфа спокойно встал и подошел к прикованному к стулу омеге, что был его бывшим супругом. Окинул разбитое лицо безразличным взглядом и поднял глаза на стоявшего перед ним альфу, давая понять, что время пришло.

Альфа, что находился за стулом Локи, резко схватил его за голову, нырнул пальцами в рот и развел его как можно шире. Крайзэ взял щипцы и, поймав язык, вытянул его изо рта. Скосив взгляд на еще одного альфу, что накалял в печи прут, он слегка кивнул, подтверждая начало действий. Глядя в перекошенные ужасом глаза Локи, Андрес полоснул по вытянутому изо рта языку, отсекая его половину. Омега завизжал, зарыдал и обоссался. А в следующее мгновение раскаленный прут коснулся обрубка плоти, прижигая рану и останавливая кровь. Брезгливо посмотрев на залитую кровью рубашку Локи, альфа вытер об него лезвие ножа и разжал щипцы, удерживающие язык. Омега бессвязно выл, обливаясь слезами и соплями.

Альфа привычным движением дернул рукой, бросая взгляд на часы. Пора.

— Ребята, аукцион через час. Пора ехать.

Альфы подняли Локи, как мешок с песком, и швырнули его в багажник одной из машин. Через тридцать минут кортеж главы остановился на одной из улиц шестого сектора. Та мощь, что исходила от Крайзэ, отпугивала желающих приблизиться.

Мужчина огляделся и, хищно оскалившись, жестом велел следовать за ним. Узкая винтовая лестница спускалась вниз, она привела их в одно из тех мест, которое лучше не посещать ни в каком статусе — ни посетителя, ни участника. Аукцион смерти. Вот, что приготовил Андрес в наказание.

Локи, когда увидел место, которым пугают всех детей, и не только детей, завыл пуще прежнего.

— Андрес, друг мой, столько лет, — невысокий альфа в добротном костюме протянул руку Крайзэ.

— Мы не друзья, Сет, — поправил Андрес, — принимай товар. — Альфа указал на скрючившегося на полу, трясущегося от страха омегу.

— Локи, ты ли это? — издевательским тоном протянул Сет. — Уж не думал, что ты его решишь привезти ко мне. Думал, запрешь в борделе до конца жизни.

— Это было бы слишком просто, — улыбнулся альфа. — Никто не смеет прикасаться к моему золотцу, — низко проговорил альфа, и у всех затряслись поджилки от этого тона с хрипотцой.

— Особые пожелания будут? — спрятав руки в карманы, дабы не показать появившуюся дрожь, поинтересовался Сет.

— Пусть шоу будет интересным.

— Посмотреть останешься?

— Нет. Пришлешь мне запись.

Сет лишь кивнул, внутренне передернув плечами. Стоило последнему охраннику скрыться из виду, как Сет перевел взгляд на скулящего омегу.

— Глупо было лезть к нему, Локи, — альфа пожал плечами.

Возникший рядом с Локи альфа подхватил скованное тело омеги и пошел вслед за хозяином аттракциона. Скоро открытие, и гости начнут прибывать с минуты на минуту.

— Сейчас будет твой выход, Локи, — издевательски бросил Сет, даже не обернувшись на воющего омегу.

***

Андрес прижимал к себе подтянутое тело Фейлона, такое горячее, разморенное и родное. Омега лежал на груди и слушал глухое биение сердца зрелого самца, утомленный и удовлетворенный после очередного секса. Альфа нежно перебирал влажные прядки волос и не скрывал свою улыбку.

Крайзэ думал, что секс с Илоном был отличным с самого начала, но понял, что ошибался, только сейчас. Секс стал невероятно сладким, таким, какого никогда не было с другими омегами или бэтами, а разгадка этого таинства была по-детски простой — Илон отвечал ему. Фейлон желал альфу не меньше, чем тот его, и отвечал ему со всей страстью, на которую был способен. Только теперь, прижимая к сердцу свое золотце, Крайзэ прочувствовал разницу между сексом и занятием любовью. Альфа улыбнулся шире и чмокнул омегу в затылок. Омега мягко улыбнулся и заерзал возле альфы.

Крайзэ скосил взгляд на тонкую полосу пластыря на тыльной стороне ладони. След от химического ожога почти прошел, но Андрес до сих пор мгновенно раздражался, стоило взгляду найти тонкий пластырь. Он так и не сказал Фейлону правду о том, кто был нападающим и зачем. То все — прошлое. Его скучное и пресное прошлое, которому больше нет места рядом с сокровищем каждого альфы — его парой.

Фейлон глубоко вдохнул запах альфы и аккуратно коснулся пальчиками свежего укуса, осторожно пряча победную улыбку на груди мужчины. Он получил-таки свою метку раньше условленного Крайзэ срока, раньше очередной течки, просто сыграв на взвинченных эмоциях мужчины, на желании его заклеймить, закрепить право собственности, поставить росчерк пары. Теперь кружевной узор новой метки перекроит старую, только вот в этот раз Илон будет носить ее с гордостью.

***

Стол главы Азиатской корпорации ломился от скопившихся бумаг, а Деймос так и сидел, обхватив голову руками и водрузив локти на стол.

Перед главой лежало письмо, написанное размашистым почерком. Альфа перечитывал строчку за строчкой и боролся с желанием вырвать себе глаза.

Почему судьба наказывает его так жестоко? Он всегда был хорошим сыном, старшим из братьев, заботился о младших, рос истинным наследником Севера и тут… пощечина за пощечиной. Какой бы стороной альфа ни повернулся к судьбе, она ему все равно отвешивала звонких оплеух.

В письме были страшные строчки о том, что Фейлон потерял ребенка. Он видел в каждом слове, выведенном отцом, осуждение. Даже в том, что его единственный брат-омега потерял ребенка, был виноват Деймос и его глупая и спонтанная сделка с Тэ Хуном. Ах, если бы он только знал, во что все это выльется, то скорее бы отгрыз себе руку, чем допустил подобное. Как теперь ему смотреть в глаза Фейлону? Его брат ему этого не простит. Да и вообще, то, что Крайзэ еще никого не прислал по его шкуру, тоже несколько напрягало.

Деймос тяжело вздохнул и медленно сдвинул гору бумаг со стола, наблюдая за тем, как они, порхнув исписанными информацией листами, разлетелись и устелили пол его нового кабинета. Отвернувшись, Деймос уставился в окно, за которым светился яркими огнями вечерний город.

«Каждое твое действие будет иметь последствия. Будь готов за них отвечать», — всегда повторял ему Рихард. И Деймос наконец понял истинную суть этой фразы. Он был готов ответить за все. И не только перед братом, но и перед собой.

***

Три месяца спустя

Молодой человек в мотоциклетной куртке и шлеме быстрыми шагами преодолевал коридор за коридором, уверенно направляясь к своей цели — двери с позолоченной табличкой в конце коридора. За ним по пятам семенил и что-то лепетал секретарь, что бежал за молодым парнем с самого первого этажа. Двое высоких альф в классических строгих костюмах ровным шагом следовали за парнем, не выпуская вверенный им объект из поля зрения и распугивая сотрудников корпорации.

Возле двери с табличкой их встретил Горан, личный помощник главы Европейской корпорации, даже не предприняв попытку остановить парня, любезно раскрыв перед ним двери и бросив на перепуганного сотрудника убийственный взгляд из серии «Изыди».

Молодой человек, не сбавляя шага, вошел в просторный кабинет прямо в разгар совещания, на ходу стаскивая с себя шлем. Ослепительная улыбка парня, обращенная к главе, выбила у последнего все мысли, оборвав собрание на полуслове. Парень уверенно приближался к мужчине, восседавшему во главе стола, в то время как по молчаливому сигналу. присутствующие главы отделов быстро и незаметно ретировались. Стоило последнему человеку выскользнуть за дверь, как Горан закрыл тяжелые створки.

Молодой парень вольготно запрыгнул на стол в своих кожаных штанах, что аппетитно обтягивали стройные ноги, и выложил перед альфой вытянутый из кармана сложенный вчетверо листок.

Альфа не сводил взгляда с лица парня.

— Ты прервал мое совещание, — беззлобно начал мужчина, но сидящий на столе парень лишь шире улыбнулся и откинул на спину тонкую рыжую косу, что драконьим хвостом легла на позвоночник.

— Прочти, — в фиолетовых глазах скакали бесята.

Альфа послушно сгреб большой ладонью листок и развернул, бросив внимательный взгляд на омегу.

— Медицинское заключение? — переспросил мужчина, обеспокоенно взглянув на парня напротив. — «блаблабла… Фейлон Крайзэ…угу…блаблабла…бере…» Беременный? — альфа вскинул ошарашенный взгляд на омегу и еще раз перечитал строчки на листке. — «Беременный. Срок три недели».

Альфа сглотнул, затем отложил листок в сторону и зажал большим и указательным пальцами переносицу. Сердце вырывалось из груди, и в руках появился непрошенный тремор. Альфа вновь взял листок, пробежался глазами по строчкам и вновь отложил его.

— О, демоны бездны, — прошептал Андрес, чувствуя, как радость затапливает острые пики скал внутри альфы. Мужчина взглянул на омегу, подтянул его к себе и уткнулся лицом в плоский живот. «Мое. Все мое!» — Чтобы я больше не видел тебя на мотоцикле, — безапелляционно проговорил Крайзэ, на что Фейлон лишь улыбнулся. — Люблю тебя. Как же я тебя люблю, Илон! Я даже не думал, что так можно любить, — прошептал альфа, вдыхая аромат своей пары.

***

Восемь с половиной месяцев спустя

Крайзэ стоял в больничном халате рядом с Отто фон Кляйстом, что как раз поправлял маску на лице. Альфа чувствовал нестабильные эмоции Фейлона, протыкающую тело боль, и ему было до смерти страшно. Он не отойдет от своего золотца ни на шаг, но, несмотря на все упорство, сердце все равно колотилось в горле. Отто хлопнул Андреса по плечу, выводя того из оцепенения.

— Ну что, папаша, пойдем? — и ловко подтолкнул альфу в открывающуюся дверь.

Стоило увидеть Фейлону Андреса в родильном отделении, как омега разразился отборной бранью, прогоняя супруга. И ни рычание альфы, ни назревающий скандал, ни увещевания лекарей и щебетание медбратьев не возымело никакого эффекта.

— Или ты выходишь, к дьяволу, отсюда, или никто сегодня не родится! — безапелляционно объявил Илон, метнув в альфу яростный взгляд.

Медперсонал побледнел, потом посерел, наблюдая за красками и эмоциями, проступающими на лице альфы. Но в итоге, Крайзэ ничего не осталось, кроме как проскрежетать зубами от гнева и покорно выйти из помещения.

Оставшись за тонкой стеклянной дверью, альфа жадно припал к стеклу, наблюдая за процессом.

Фейлона было видно со спины, и всякий раз, когда омега в исступлении откидывался на спинку кушетки, Крайзэ перехватывал собственные руки, дабы не вломиться в помещение. Каждый крик Илона добавлял Андресу седых волос, альфе даже казалось, что он физически ощущает, как его пряди покрываются серебром. Андрес расхаживал по комнатке, как зверь в клетке, поглядывая на часы и треклятую стеклянную дверь. Ему казалось, что минуты тянутся, как часы, а часы, как годы.

И вот, в какой-то момент дверь отъехала в сторону, и альфа обеспокоенно оглянулся. Отто фон Кляйст держал на руках маленький сверток. Альфа вцепился взглядом в сверток и, приподняв губу, тихо зарычал.

— Это мое, — ревностно проговорил альфа, протягивая руки.

Отто с отеческой понимающей улыбкой вложил карапуза в подставленные руки. Мужчина заглянул внутрь и принялся рассматривать крошечное личико своего сына. Дракон внутри вновь поднял голову, топая здоровенной лапой по земле. «Мое сокровище», — альфа улыбнулся своим мыслям, понимая, что жизнь отныне никогда не будет прежней.

Маленькие синие–синие глазки с интересом смотрели на альфу, словно говоря: «Я знаю, кто ты».

Андрес не сразу почувствовал, как по щекам покатились слезы, а осознав, смутился. Вот она — его слабость, лежит и кряхтит на его руках.

Крайзэ вошел в палату уверенным шагом, прижимая к себе ребенка, и опустился на колени у кровати, на которой лежал уставший, замученный омега, которому даже улыбаться было больно. Илон положил ладошку на жесткие волосы супруга, успокаивающе погладил.

— Спасибо, Илон. Спасибо, — прошептал альфа, не поднимая головы.

— Дай ему имя, — попросил омега, не убирая ладони.

— Мияви, — прошептал Крайзэ и поцеловал перехваченную ладошку. — Нашего омегу будут звать Мияви.

Фейлон улыбнулся и похлопал по месту на кровати рядом с собой, приглашая. Этот жест уже стал настолько родным и привычным, что альфа послушно скользнул рядом, устроив маленькое тельце ребенка между ними. Илон засыпал, сраженный лекарствами, малыш тоже покряхтел немного и затих, а альфа прислушивался какое-то время к дыханию своих сокровищ, наслаждаясь чувством правильности происходящего.

Через три дня семейство Крайзэ оказалось дома, где их уже ожидали все Хейне. Деймос подошел к Фейлону последним, в руках он держал большого плюшевого мишку едва ли не с него ростом.

— Я тебя поздравляю, Фейи, — Деймос робко глядел на омегу. — Я хотел сказать тебе…

Илон покачал головой, принимая у брата огромное плюшевое безобразие.

— Я теперь не боюсь темноты, Дем, — омега смотрел ровно, открыто. — А еще я твердо могу сказать, что я омега, — Илон улыбнулся. — Посмотри, вон там, — он указал на Андреса с карапузом на руках, — этому подтверждение. Все правильно, Дем. Все правильно.

Деймос внимательно рассматривал парня перед собой и не мог поверить, что брат настолько изменился — изменился в лучшую сторону. Перед ним уже не было мальчишки, но был молодой человек, который четко видел будущее, сумевший отпустить прошлое.

— Ты изменился, Фейлон. И мне это нравится. Я рад, что ты все-таки взлетел.

Фейлон улыбнулся и потащил игрушку в сторону, дабы не мешала.

— Спасибо, что не пристрелил меня, — Деймос повернулся к мужчине, стоявшему за его спиной. — И отозвали стрелков.

— Он бы мне этого не простил, — констатация факта, ни грамма раскаяния.

Деймос мысленно хмыкнул. А чего, собственно, он ожидал?

— Поздравляю, — альфа протянул раскрытую ладонь мужчине.

Крайзэ ответил на рукопожатие, больше не сказав ни слова.

Деймос еще раз нашел взглядом Фейлона, что счастливо беседовал с родителями, прижимая к себе малыша. Крайзэ сумел стать его крыльями, сумел заставить его взлететь. Большего ему, как брату, не нужно. Стало немного грустно при мысли, что теперь у Фейлона есть тот, кто его всегда защитит, но в то же время, чувство гордости раскинуло свои объятия внутри, уверяя, что так правильно.

— Да. Все правильно.

Конец


End file.
